Plus Nine Boy
by Dipa Woon
Summary: EPILOG/Chap 9 END/Sebuah kutukan akhiran '9' dalam keluarga Jung, membuat Yunho harus mengalami kejadian buruk dalam hidupnya. Akankah di usianya yang ke-19 ini, hal buruk itu kembali terulang?/'Tiba-tiba suatu hari, mimpiku terbang menjauh'/YunJae/Adaptasi story/Short story
1. Prolog

Plus Nine Boy

(You Are My Destiny)

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other cast :

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Jang Hyunseung

Kim Heechul

Genre :

Shonen-ai/Boys Love/Chaptered

Pairing : YunJae

Story by : Dipa Woon

Note :

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Plus Nine Boys, saya mengambil cerita salah satu tokohnya

Warning :

Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s)bertebaran, short story disetiap chapternya

.

.

.

 **:: cerita mengandung BOYS LOVE jadi yang TIDAK SUKA silahkan MINGGAT ::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

Prolog

Jung Yunho POV

Semuanya berawal sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku tak pernah tahu jika kutukan seperti ini selalu dialami oleh setiap anggota keluargaku. Ya, setiap tahunnya, disaat seorang namja dalam keluarga besarku berusia dengan akhiran '9' ia akan mengalami kejadian buruk yang tak pernah ia pikirkan akan terjadi sebelumnya.

Jung Ilwoo, samchonku yang merupakan kakak kedua dari appa. Disaat dirinya memasuki usia 39 tahun, bisnis yang sudah dimulainya sejak dulu, tiba-tiba mengalami kebangkrutan karena seseorang menggelapkan uang perusahaan. Saat mengetahui hal itu, Ilwoo samchon segera mendapat serangan jantung karena terlalu shock mengetahui kenyataan jika orang yang menggelapkan uang perusahaannya itu adalah orang kepercayaannya.

Jung Yonghwa dongsaeng dari appa yang merupakan seorang pemain gitar profesional di Korea yang sudah memenangkan berbagai macam lomba. Disaat usianya memasuki usia 29 tahun, tepatnya setahun yang lalu, entah ada kerusakan apa, saat ia tampil di sebuah acara, gitar yang digunakannya mengalami konsleting dan menyebabkan Yonghwa samchon tersengat listrik dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Lain halnya dengan sepupuku Jung Ilhoon, saat usianya memasuki umur 19 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menyebabkan dirinya tak bisa mengikuti ujian masuk universitas dan harus mengulanginya tahun ini.

Ya, semua terjadi disaat mereka berusia dengan akhiran '9', bahkan akupun juga tak luput dari kutukan tersebut.

Saat itu usiaku 9 tahun. Seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah aku akan langsung pergi ke kantor appa dan akan pulang bersama. Akupun naik lift untuk bisa mencapai lantai dimana kantor appaku berada. Lantai 9, itulah lantai dimana kantor appaku berada.

Dan kejadian itu begitu tiba-tiba. Beberapa detik setelah aku masuk ke dalam lift dan lift mulai bergerak naik, tiba-tiba saja listrik mati dan menyebabkan lift yang kutumpangi berhenti bergerak. Akupun seketika panik dan berteriak meminta bantuan. Namun sayang, semua usahaku sia-sia.

Aku hanya bisa meringkuk disudut, berharap seseorang segera membukakan pintu lift itu. Aku sungguh ketakutan saat itu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya memanggil appa dan eommaku bergantian, sampai akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri.

Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu, namun kejadian itu masih membekas dalam ingatanku. Sampai sekarang, aku masih sedikit trauma jika akan masuk ke dalam lift seorang diri. Setidaknya, harus ada seseorang yang menemaniku di dalam lift.

Dan sekarang, setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, akankah kesialan itu kembali menghantuiku?

Jung Yunho POV End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halohaaa...

Saya membawa cerita baru ... Hehee

Penasarankah?

Ini baru prolog, mengetes apakah ada yang ingin saya melanjutkan ceritanya atau tidak..

Cerita ini diadaptasi dari salah satu drama korea. Ada yang sudah nonton drama ini? ^^

Jja, berikan pendapat kalian ne jika ingin cerita ini dilanjut ^^

Ah ya, dan selamat ulang tahun buat Park Yoochun ^^ #happy30thyoochun

.

Denpasar, 04 Juni 2015


	2. Chapter 1

Plus Nine Boy

(You Are My Destiny)

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other cast :

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Jang Hyunseung

Kim Heechul

Genre :

Shonen-ai/Boys Love/Chaptered

Pairing : YunJae

Story by : Dipa Woon

Chapter : 1 (satu)

Note :

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Plus Nine Boys, saya mengambil cerita salah satu tokohnya

Warning :

Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s)bertebaran, short story disetiap chapternya

.

.

.

 **:: cerita mengandung BOYS LOVE jadi yang TIDAK SUKA silahkan MINGGAT ::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

 _Usia 19 adalah masa dimana seseorang mulai menentukan arah hidupnya. Usia dimana seseorang perlahan tumbuh dan mulai berkembang._

 _Usiaku kini sudah 19 tahun, dan diusia inilah perjalanan hidupku yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai. Entah kejadian seperti apa yang akan menungguku didepan. Dan entah bagaimana pula aku akan menghadapinya._

::

:

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

:

::

"ARGGHHHH. AKU TERLAMBAT. EOMMAAA~~"

Suara teriakan yang begitu nyaring dari salah satu kamar, sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari di kediaman Jung. Bukan Jung Yunho namanya jika sehari saja tidak menyebabkan keributan di rumah sederhana milik keluarganya itu.

Bisa kita lihat sekarang namja tampan yang menjadi tersangka utama teriakan kencang itu tengah berlari terbirit menuju kamar mandi hanya dengan boxer hijau yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Brakkk

"Eomma! Kenapa eomma tak membangunkanku!" teriaknya kesal dan terus berlari menunju kamar mandi diseberang kamarnya, dengan sebelah tangan yang dengan cepat menyambar handuk hijau yang bergantungan di depan kamarnya.

Tak dihiraukannya sang appa yang memperingatinya untuk tidak berteriak didalam rumah, dan membuat kepala keluarga Jung itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putra semata wayangnya yang benar-benar seperti orang bar-bar.

"Lihatlah kelakuan putramu yeobo. Ia hanya bisa menyalahkan orang lain." gerutu seorang yeoja cantik dengan balutan apron hijau yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Yeoja yang tak lain adalah eomma dari Jung Yunho ini tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Bukankah ia memang seperti itu." jawab namja paruh baya yang merupakan kepala keluarga Jung, sambil melipat koran yang sudah selesai dibacanya.

"Setiap hari selalu saja terlambat bangun dan menyalahkan orang lain."

"Nampaknya sifatnya menurun dariku."

"Hahh, sampai kapan ia akan berhenti bertindak bar-bar begitu? Lama-lama ia akan menjadi bujangan lapuk karena tak ada yeoja yang mau dengannya." keluh eomma Jung lagi sambil menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Yahh! Aku mendengarnya eomma!" teriakan kencang segera terdengar dan menyebabkan eomma dan appa Jung tersentak kaget. Merekapun dengan serempak menolehkan wajah keasal suara dan menemukan putra mereka yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, masih dengan handuk hijau yang melilit area bawah tubuhnya.

"Omo! Sejak kapan kau disana! Bukankah kau sedang di kamar mandi?" tanya eomma Jung heran. Hei, ini belum ada lima menit sejak putranya itu masuk ke kamar mandi, dan sekarang putranya itu sudah selesai?

"Aku sudah terlambat eomma! Aisss, seragamku. Mana seragamku?"

"Seragammu ada di lemari anak muda!" jawab eomma Jung setengah kesal dan segera saja Yunho kembali menuju kamarnya dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Anak itu, sudah tahu hari ini ada pertandingan, dan bisa-bisanya ia bangun terlambat." gerutu eomma Jung lagi dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ya, hari ini Yunho akan mengikuti kejuaraan hapkido untuk menentukan apakah ia bisa lolos masuk ke universitas Yongin atau tidak. Ia sudah menantikan hari ini dan sudah sangat bersemangat untuk bisa mengalahkan semua lawannya dan masuk ke universitas Yongin.

"Eomma, appa, aku berangkat." teriak Yunho lagi kali ini sudah lengkap dengan seragamnya. Iapun segera mencomot satu roti bakar yang tadi disiapkan oleh sang eomma dan bergegas berangkat.

"Chankanman, chankanman." seru eomma Jung dan membuat Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Waeyo eomma, aku sudah terlambat!" sahut Yunho setengah kesal.

"Ini, bawa ini."

Eomma Jungpun menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepada Yunho. Yunho mengambil kertas itu dan seketika mengernyit tak suka, "Yah eomma, eomma masih saja melakukan hal ini." pekiknya kencang setelah sadar apa isi kertas itu.

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu juga Yunho. Bukankah sekarang kau sudah berumur 19 tahun hmm?" jawab eomma Jung dan tersenyum manis kepada anaknya iu.

"Ck, eomma! Ini sangat berlebihan, kau tahu?"

"Sudahlah, bawa saja. Eomma mendapatkan itu dari peramal terbaik. Kka, hwaiting!"

Ya, kertas itu adalah sebuah jimat yang didapatkan oleh eomma Jung saat dirinya berkonsultasi(?)dengan seorang peramal. Ia sedikit was-was akan putranya yang tahun ini memasuki usia 19 tahun.

"Aiss, aku berangkat." jawab Yunho akhirnya masih dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal.

"Semoga beruntung~"

"Yeobo, apa kau masih memberi Yunho jimat pelindung?" tanya appa Jung yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengar percakapan istri dan putranya.

"Ne, untuk berjaga-jaga. Tahun ini ia sudah memasuki usia 19 tahun. Aku hanya tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya." jawab eomma Jung dan melemparkan senyum kepada suaminya.

"Ne, aku harap kutukan itu tak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

Sementara itu di luar rumah.

Nampak Yunho yang masih memasang raut kesal diwajahnya. Iapun sekali lagi membaca kertas jimat yang tadi diserahkan sang eomma.

"Ck, eomma sungguh berlebihan. Aku tak memerlukan ini."

Yunhopun segera meremas kertas jimat itu menjadi buntalan kecil, dan setelahnya dilemparkannya menuju bak sampah di depan rumahnya.

Plukkk

"Yosh! Hwaiting Jung!"

Dan iapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju gedung pertandingan dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

::

:

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

:

::

Yunho kini tengah mengganti seragam hapkidonya di ruang ganti pemain. Nampak kini ia yang tengah merapikan penampilannya di depan kaca.

"Yosh, kau selalu tampan Jung!" narsisnya kepada diri sendiri.

Pluk

"Yo Yunho-ah, bagaimana persiapanmu eoh. Nampaknya kau sudah sangat siap." seru seorang namja dengan dahi yang sedikit lebar sambil menepuk bahu Yunho.

Yunhopun tersenyum lebar menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun-sang sahabat. "Aku tak pernah merasa sesiap ini Yoochun-ah."

"Yosh! Aku harap kali ini kau tak melakukan kesalahan."

"Yah, kapan aku pernah melakukan kesalahan eoh. Aku ini adalah Jung Yunho! Orang yang terlahir dengan kemampuan terbaik di Korea." kata Yunho bangga sambil menepuk dadanya.

Yoochunpun hanya memutar mata malas nelihat tingkah lebay sang sahabat, sudah tiga tahun bersahabat dengan namja tampan itu menjadikan Yoochun hafal kenarsis-an sang sahabat.

"Yunho hyung, kajja kita keluar. Pelatih sudah memanggil kita." teriak seorang namja dengan tubuh menjulang tinggi tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang ganti yang merupakan sahabat Yunho yang lainnya.

Yunhopun mengangguk singkat sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Changmin-namja tinggi itu. Ketiganyapun segera keluar dari ruang ganti dengan Yunho yang berjalan paling depan, memimpin kedua sahabatnya.

Dalam setiap langkahnya, Yunho selalu mengembangkan senyum songong diwajahnya. Nampak sekali jika namja tampan itu sudah siap menghadapi pertandingan hari ini.

Iapun terus melangkahkan kakinya masih dengan mempertahankan senyum songong diwajahnya, sampai-

Pletakkk

Pletakkk

Sebuah geplakan yang cukup keras mendarat dikepalanya.

"Aiss, siapa yang-"

"Hentikan senyum bodohmu dan cepat pemanasan!"

Seru lantang sang pelatih memotong ucapan Yunho dan membuat Yunho menghentikan kalimat umpatannya.

"Ne arraseo." jawab Yunho cepat sambil melangkahkan kakinya bersiap untuk pemanasan.

"Yunho hyung, hwaiting. Aku yakin kali ini hyung pasti berhasil." seru Changmin memberi semangat kepada Yunho.

"Ne Yunho-ah, ingatlah, universitas Yongin menunggumu!" Yoochunpun tak ketinggalan memberi semangat kepada sang sahabat.

"Yoshh! Jangan panggil aku Jung Yunho jika tida bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini." jawab Yunho penuh keyakinan. Iapun kemudian menolehkan wajahnya bergantian kearah Yoochun dan Changmin, mengangguk singkat dan segera berjalan keluar menuju tempat pertandingan.

::

:

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

:

::

Gemuruh suara penonton yang meneriakkan namanya begitu Yunho dan kedua sahabatnya memasuki area pertandingan. Bisa kita dengar gemuruh suara penonton yang meneriakkan nama Jung Yunho lengkap dengan membawa banner bertuliskan nama namja tampan itu.

Yunho begitu semangat melangkahkan kakinya dengan senyum lebar mengembang diwajahnya. Ia sudah sangat siap untuk bisa memenangkan pertandingan kali ini.

Kini dihadapannya sudah berdiri lawan tandingnya yang berasal dari SMA Taeyang. Wasitpun segera memberi ancang-ancang untuk memulai pertandingan.

Kedua pesrtapun saling membungkuk memberi hormat dan setelahnya bersiap mengambil kuda-kuda.

"Shijak!" teriak sang wasit dan segera Yunho melesakkan jurusnya kearah lawan.

 _'Aku pasti menang!'_

Bughh

Srettt

Braghh

Yunho mengeluarkan jurus andalannya begitu pertandingan dimulai. Ia juga begitu lincah menghalau serangan lawan. Ia menggeliatkan badannya ke samping guna menghindari serangan dari lawannya, hingga-

Brakkk

Yunhopun dengan sekali hentakan segera menumbangkan lawannya. Tak membiarkan sang lawan kembali bangkit, iapun segera melesakkan jurus terakhirnya.

"Hiyaaaa!"

Brukkk

Brakkkk

"Jung Yunho!"

Prokkk

Prokkk

Prokkk

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan segera menggema di dalam gedung pertandingan begitu wasit meneriakkan nama Yunho sebagai pemenangnya.

Yunhopun nampak tersenyum puas saat lawan pertamanya berhasil ditaklukkannya.

"Yosh! Hwaiting Jung!"

.

.

.

Babak selanjutnya tak jauh berbeda dari babak pertama. Yunho berhasil memenangkan dengan mudah semua babak itu. Lawan-lawannya dibuat tak berkutik dengan jurus-jurus andalannya. Berkali-kali wasit meneriakkan nama Yunho sebagai pemenangnya, dan diikuti dengan suara gemuruh tepuk tangan penonton yang juga terlihat bahagia karena jagoannya menang.

"Yunho! Ini adalah babak terakhir, jika kau bisa mengatasinya, maka universitas Yongin sudah ada digenggamanmu! Jatuhkan lawan dalam sekali serangan!"

"Ne, algeseumnida."

Yunhopun kembali bersiap memasuki area pertandingan. Satu lagi babak yang harus dimenangkan oleh Yunho, dan jika ia menang dalam babak kali ini, bisa dipastikan ia akan masuk ke universitas Yongin.

"Peserta nomor 199, Jung Yunho!"

"Yosh! Kau pasti bisa Yunho!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Yunhopun melangkah mantap memasuki area pertandingan. Bisa dilihatnya kini lawannya yang juga nampak penuh percaya diri. Babak terakhir ini ia akan melawan peserta dari SMA Sekyung-Kang Mingoo, sekolah yang memiliki atlet Hapkido yang tak kalah kuat dari Yunho.

Hemmm

Yunhopun tersenyum pelan saat melihat wajah sang lawan. Iapun lalu membungkuk memberikan hormat sebelum bertanding, namun-

Deg

Entah kenapa ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tiba-tiba perasaannyapun menjadi tak enak.

 _'Ada apa denganku?'_

Yunhopun segera menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir semua pikiran buruk yang tadi sempat melintas diotaknya. Iapun kemudian berusaha kembali memfokuskan pikirannya unuk menghadapi lawannya kali ini.

Yunhopun sudah memasang kuda-kudanya, ditatapnya sang lawan yang juga mulai memasang kuda-kuda.

"Shijak!"

"Hiyaaa~"

Dan Yunhopun segera melesakkan jurusnya begitu wasit berteriak memulai pertandingan.

Srett

Brakk

Brughh

Kali ini lawan yang dihadapi Yunho tidaklah mudah. Berkali-kali sang lawan berhasil menangkis jurus yang dilayangkannya. Bahkan ia dibuat sedikit kewalahan akibat serangan lawan yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Brakk

Brakk

Kembali Yunho mencoba untuk menyerang sang lawan, dengan menggunakan teknik andalannya ia mencoba untuk menjatuhkan lawannya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat menyadari ada celah yang memungkinkannya untuk mengeluarkan jurus andalannya itu.

Iapun segera mengambil posisi untuk menyerang, dilihatnya sang lawang yang sedikit lengah. Iapun segera memposisikan badannya bersiap menyerang, namun sesuatu tiba-tiba melilit-lilit dalam perutnya dan menyebabkan dirinya kehilangan konsentrasi.

Krokkkkhhhh krookkkhhh

Yunhopun meringis dan meremas pelan perutnya. Sungguh, perutnya benar-benar terasa sakit sekarang. Entah apa penyebabnya, atau apa ia salah makan tadi pagi?

Iapun mulai kehilangan konsentrasi, dan hal itu dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh sang lawan. Sang lawanpun mulai menyerang Yunho dan tidak mampu ditangkis Yunho dengan maksimal.

 _'Akhhh..perutku..appo..'_

Kembali Yunho mencoba untuk melesakkan jurusnya, namun sakit diperutnya sungguh tak tertahankan. Perutnya seakan-akan dililit dan menyebabkannya kesulitan bergerak. Iapun sebisa mungkin hanya menghindar jika sang lawan mulai menyerang.

Melihat keadaan Yunho yang nampak tak baik, sang lawanpun semakin gencar melesakkan serangannya. Yunhopun semakin terdesak, ia sudah tak mampu mengimbangi sakit diperutnya dan juga serangan lawan. Hingga akhirnya, sang lawanpun berhasil menjatuhkannya dan menguncinya telak.

Hana

Yunho merintih kesakitan saat sang lawan menindih perutnya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya mencoba mendorong sang lawan untuk tidak menekan perutnya yang sakit.

 _'Ya..yah! Perut..perutku. Akhh! Menyingkir dari tubuhku pabo!'_

Dul

Yunho semakin tak berdaya. Perutnya semakin melilit akibat tertindih badan lawannya. Ia terus mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh sang lawan, namun tak mudah karena sang lawan yang sangat terobsesi mengalahkannya.

 _'Menjauhlah pabo!'_

Dan dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, iapun mendorong dengan keras tubuh sang lawan hingga teguling menjuah.

Srettt

Brughhh

Brakkkk

Bruuutttt(?)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh~"

Yunho mendesah lega saat berhasil mendorong lawannya dan membuat perutnya terbebas. Segera saja sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia tertahan diperutnya keluar bebas dan mendatangkan raut bahagia diwajahnya. Ia tersenyum puas merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa, dan mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya dari para pendukungnya yang tak menyangka jika jagoannya melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan.

 _._

 _Dan suatu hari, mimpikupun mulai berlari menjauh entah kemana._

 _Apakah ini adalah awal dari kutukan dalam keluargaku?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

(TBC)

Hollaaa.. Saya kembali~~

Apa ceritanya membosankan? Kependekan? Hehehe.. Saya memang berencana membuat pendek story ditiap chapternya..

Nampaknya kesialan Yunho sudah mulai berjalan.. Kegagalannya memenangkan lomba sehingga ia gagal masuk universitas Yongin adalah kesialannya yang pertama.. Akankah ada kesialan-kesialan berikutnya akan terjadi?

Penasaran? Tunggu kelanjutannya ^^

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah follow, favorite dan review di chap prolog kemaren.. Semoga chap ini ga buat kalian bosen dan malah bisa semakin penasaran..

Big thanks buat :

 **Artemis Jung | yeye uun | saphire always for onyx| Youleebitha | akiramia44 | shipper89 | azahra88 | Lawliet Jung | michiko r rin | yeojazz | Rzsa | dheaniyuu | himeryo99 | cha yeoja hongki | rabratz | 5351 | justfera | Jung hana | GOMCHI46 | Yani Cassie YJS | Kim Jae Eun | mei azzahra**

Jangan kapok baca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan kesan lagi untuk chap ini ne ^^

Oya, happy 8th YunJae anniversary ^^ sebentar lagi appa bear bakal menyusul eomma kitty wamil.. Semoga bisa berada di divisi yang sama walau itu sangat mustahil xD

.

Saigo de review onegaishimasu ^^

Denpasar, 10 Juni 2015


	3. Chapter 2

Plus Nine Boy

(You Are My Destiny)

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other cast :

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Jang Hyunseung

Kim Heechul

Genre :

Shonen-ai/Boys Love/Chaptered

Pairing : YunJae

Story by : Dipa Woon

Chapter : 2 (dua)

Note :

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Plus Nine Boys, saya mengambil cerita salah satu tokohnya

Warning :

Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s)bertebaran, short story disetiap chapternya

.

.

.

 **:: cerita mengandung BOYS LOVE jadi yang TIDAK SUKA silahkan MINGGAT ::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

Previous chap

 _Srettt_

 _Brughhh_

 _Brakkkk_

 _Bruuutttt(?)_

 _"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh~"_

 _Yunho mendesah lega saat berhasil mendorong lawannya dan membuat perutnya terbebas. Segera saja sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia tertahan diperutnya keluar bebas dan mendatangkan raut bahagia diwajahnya. Ia tersenyum puas merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa, dan mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya dari para pendukungnya yang tak menyangka jika jagoannya melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan._

 _._

 _Dan suatu hari, mimpikupun mulai berlari menjauh entah kemana._

 _Apakah ini adalah awal dari kutukan dalam keluargaku?_

.

.

Plakkk

"BABOYA!"

Teriakan keras disertai dengan geplakan yang cukup keras diterima Yunho begitu dirinya memasuki ruang ganti peserta. Bisa dilihat sang pelatih yang nampak menahan amarah saat tahu jika murid didiknya kalah dalam pertandingan.

Padahal tinggal selangkah lagi, selangkah lagi siswanya itu berhasil.

"Apa yang ada diotakmu hah? Kenapa kau sama sekali tak melawan tadi?" bentak sang pelatih lagi.

Yunho hanya diam tak menyahut. Ia sadar, ini memang kesalahannya. Jadi sudah pantas kalau sang pelatih sampai terbakar amarah seperti ini.

"Jeosonghamnida."

"Apa dengan meminta maaf akan membuat dirimu kembali bisa mengulang pertandingan!" bentak sang pelatih lagi penuh dengan emosi.

"Jeosonghamnida."

"Mulai sekarang kau akan berlatih selama sehari penuh. Jangan harap kau akan mendapat istirahat sedetikpun." putus sang pelatih dan segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang ganti dengan membanting pintu.

"Ne. Algesseumnida."

"…"

"…"

"Hyung/Yun-" panggil Changmin dan Yoochun berbarengan sambil menenggokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Sedari tadi keduanya berada di luar ruangan, menunggu sang pelatih menuntaskan amarahnya pada Yunho.

"Hyung, gwaencanha?"

Yunho hanya menggeleng, enggan menjawab. "Aiss, pasti pelatih Cha sangat marah tadi. Aku yakin teriakannya terdengar hingga planet mars." sahut Changmin lagi berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang yang menyelimuti ruang ganti pemain.

"Sudahlah Yun. Jangan dipikirkan. Mungkin hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganmu." kali ini Yoochun mencoba memberi semangat pada sahabatnya.

"Ne hyung. Lebih baik kita mencari makan saja. Kali ini bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen saja?" kata Changmin sambil membayangkan betapa enaknya ramen panas dengan taburan nori diatasnya.

"Ck, apa diotakmu hanya ada makanan eoh?" gerutu Yoochun setelah menoyor pelan kepala Changmin. "Jangan dengarkan anak ini Yun. Kajja, lebih baik kita bersenang-senang untuk melupakan kekesalanmu." lanjutnya lagi sambil merangkul bahu Yunho.

"Ck, sudahlah. Aku ingin pulang saja."

Yunho pun segera melepaskan rangkulan Yoochun lalu mengambil tasnya dan bersiap untuk pulang, "Jangan ikuti aku. Aku ingin pulang sendiri." kata Yunho lagi saat melihat pergerakan dari kedua sahabatnya.

Yoochun dan Changminpun mengerti, keduanyapun hanya mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya melepas kepergian Yunho #plakk

"Sepertinya Yunho hyung sangat terpukul." kata Changmin dan diangguki oleh Yoochun.

"Ne, aku rasa ia sangat shock." sahut Yoochun sambil memandang punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Tawa cekikikan dari beberapa orang segera terdengar begitu Yunho masuk ke dalam bus. Bisa kita lihat beberapa siswi yang tertawa tertahan sambil memandang bergantian antara Yunho dan ponsel ditangannya.

Ya, rupanya berita tentang Yunho yang mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' saat pertandingan hapkido tadi sudah menyebar. Bahkan berita itu menjadi headline di SNS.

"Hei lihat, ihat. Bukankah orang itu yang ada di berita?"

"Ne, geurae. Oh, memalukan sekali dia."

Yunho sama sekali tak bergeming mendengar nada miring yang dilontarkan untuknya. Biarlah, ia sudah cukup lelah untuk hari ini. Dan ia tak ingin menambah beban otaknya.

Namun sepertinya kesabarannya semakin diuji dengan ulah seorang namja yang tak lain adalah lawan tandingnya saat di final tadi.

"Hohoho, lihatlah siapa ini. Sang juara bertahan yang tak pernah terkalahkan ada disini. Tapi sepertinya aku mencium sesuatu yang bau disini." kata namja itu sambil menutup hidunya.

"…"

"Ughh..yeaaa..baunya berasal dari sini. Ohhh, apakah kalian juga mencium bau sesuatu?" lanjutnya lagi sambil terus mendekat kearah Yunho. Yunhopun mulai merasa tersinggung dengan perbuatan namja itu.

"…"

"Uhh yea, nampaknya bau ini benar-benar berasal dari sini. Ohh, Yunho-ssi, kau tak mencium sesuatu?"

Tik

Dan nampaknya kesabaran Yunho pun sudah habis. Iapun mengepalkan tangannya dan berbalik menatap namja yang sudah mengejeknya itu.

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek!"

"Hoho, untuk apa aku harus menutup mulutku eoh? Apa perkataanku membuatmu tersinggung?"

"Sial! Jangan salahkan aku, kau yang memulai duluan."

Srettt

Buaghhh

Brukkk

"Akhhh! Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak namja tadi karena tiba-tiba Yunho memukulnya telak. Ia sampai tersungkur dan mengenai beberapa penumpang yang lain. "Beraninya kau!"

Brakkkk

Namja itu pun membalas perbuatan Yunho dan balas memukul kencang perut Yunho, membuat Yunho yang tak siap akan itupun jatuh terungkur.

"Hiaaa..apa yang kalian berdua lakukan!"

"Yaaa..yaaa..berhenti."

"Siapa saja, tolong lerai mereka!"

Para penumpang yang lainpun mulai berteriak takut saat melihat kedua namja itu beradu jotos. Beberapa penumpang pun mencoba untuk melerai keduanya.

"Diam brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

"Lepaskan aku. Dia yang memukulku duluan."

Keadaan dalam bus itupun mulai ricuh. Teriakan saling bersahutan begitu memekakkan telinga, hingga-

Ckiiiiittttttt

Sang sopir buspun menghentikan busnya ditengah jalan.

"KALIAN BERDUA! KELUAR DARI BUS SEKARANG!"

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yunho menekuk wajahnya kesal saat lagi-lagi kesialan menimpanya. Setelah tadi ia dipaksa keluar dari bus karena berkelahi, sekarang ia harus berjalan menuju rumahnya yag terbilang sangat jauh dari tempatnya turun tadi.

"Sial!" gerutunya sepanjang perjalanan.

Yunho pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang, namun ditengah jalan, tiba-tiba saja langit perlahan berubah warna menjadi gelap. Angin perlahan bertiup semakin kencang dan menghembuskan apa saja yang berada disekitarnya.

Seakan menambah kesialan Yunho hari ini, hujanpun mulai jatuh dan perlahan bertambah deras. Sementara namja tampan itu sama sekali tak membawa persiapan apapun.

"Oh sial! Kenapa harus hujan!" maki Yunho kencang dan segera berlari mencari tempat berteduh.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Yunho terus berlari kencang mencari tempat berteduh, namun sayangnya semua tempat yang ditujunya selalu penuh dengan orang yang juga tengah berteduh.

"Sial! Apa semua orang lupa membawa payung!"

Yunho pun terus menerus mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Hujan semakin deras dan ia sama sekali belum mendapatkan tempat untuk berteduh. Dan sialnya, bajunya pun kini sudah hampir setengah basah.

"Tak adakah hal yang lebih sial dari ini!" teriaknya benar-benar frustasi. Dan tepat setelah berkata demikian, sebuah mobil melintas dengan cepat disebelahnya hingga-

Splasshhhh

Byuurrrrrrr

"YAHH!"

Teriakan Yunho menggema begitu mobil itu melintas dan mencipratkan genangan air kearahnya. Oh, sial! Hari ini adalah hari terburuk yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Brengsek! Benar-benar sial!"

Oh Yunho, nampaknya dirimu tengah kualat karena pagi tadi kau membuang jimat pemberian eommamu.

Ya, nikmati sajalah kesialanmu hari ini dan berdoa saja supaya Tuhan masih memberikan kebaikan untukmu hari ini.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Tes

Tes

Tes

Hujan masih setia mengguyur kota Seoul hari ini. Genangan air mulai terbentuk di beberapa sudut jalan. Tak ada tanda-tanda jika hujan akan berhenti sebentar lagi.

Bisa kita lihat banyak orang yang tengah berteduh karena lupa membawa payung. Sama seperti cast utama kita ini yang kini tengah berteduh di depan sebuah minimarket.

Hatchiim

Yunho mengusap hidungnya yang memerah akibat kedinginan. Bayangkan saja, sedari tadi ia kehujanan saat mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Belum lagi bajunya yang kotor terkena cipratan air, menambah daftar kesialan yang dialaminya hari ini.

"Ukhh. Sial, ini benar-benar dingin."

Ia pun kemudian menggosokkan kedua tangannya, berusaha untuk sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sedari tadi ia sudah mencoba menghubungi sang appa untuk datang menjemputnya, namun sepertinya sang appa tengah rapat sehingga mesin penjawab otomatislah yang menjawab panggilannya.

Sementara kedua sahabatnya juga sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi. Ia bersumpah setelah ini akan membuat perhitungan dengan Yoochun dan Changmin karena sudah menelantarkannya seperti ini.

Tapi tunggu, bukankah tadi memang dirinya yang tak ingin diganggu?

Yunho pun kembali mencoba untuk menghubungi kedua sahabatnya, sambil terus berharap agar hujan segera berhenti.

Tuutt

Tuutt

Tiitttt

"Sial! Pergi kemana dua setan ini!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Yunho harus rela menerima kenyataan pahit(?)karena panggilannya tak kunjung diangkat oleh Changmin maupun Yoochun.

"Brengsek. Awas saja besok kalian berdua!" gumamnya lagi benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Dimasukkannya lagi ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku, sebelum akhirnya kembali menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya.

"Ini semakin dingin. Kenapa hujan tak kunjung berhenti! Aku bisa mati kedinginan disini!"

Sementara itu di tempat Changmin dan Yoochun,

Nampak kedua sahabat Yunho ini tengah asik memakan semangkuk ramen yang terlihat masih mengepulkan asap tipis. Menandakan jika ramen itu baru saja selesai dimasak.

Yah, kedua sahabat Yunho ini sedang menikmati makan siang. Jangan salahkan keduanya karena tak mengajak Yunho, bukankah tadi Changmin sudah mengajak Yunho namun ditolak oleh namja tampan itu?

"Hoaaa..ini benar-benar lezat Min! Tak salah aku mengikutimu masuk ke kedai ini." seru Yoochun alay setelah mencicipi satu sendok penuh ramen pesanannya.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, kalau ramen disini adalah yang terbaik. Jangan hanya melihat dari luarnya saja hyung." jawab Changmin sambil menyeruput kuah ramennya.

Yah, memang tak salah kalau Changmin berkata seperti itu.

Karena pada awalnya Yoochun memang menolak ajakan Changmin untuk makan di tempat ini. Bayangkan saja, kedai tempat mereka makan ramen ini terletak sangat jauh dari kota. Bahkan mereka harus beberapa kali berganti bus untuk bisa sampai di tempat ini.

Selain tempatnya yang sangat jauh, juga bangunan kedai ini yang sangat jauh dari kata layak. Awalnya Yoochun mengira jika ini bukanlah kedai ramen, melainkan sebuah rumah yang baru saja terkena hantaman badai.

Lihatlah papan nama kedai yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah lapuk, bahkan tulisannya sudah memudar sehinnga susah untuk dibaca. Belum lagi keadaan di dalam kedai yang, ahh, sungguh, Yoochun kira awalnya tempat ini adalah sarang mafia. Meja dan kursi yang sudah sedikit reot dan tidak berada ditempat yang seharusnya.

Namun pikiran nista itu segera terhapuskan setelah ia merasakan langsung nikmat ramen yang disajikan oleh halmoni pemilik kedai ini. Segala sumpah serapah yang tadinya ia semburkan kepada Changmin, segera ia tarik kembali.

Sahabat food monsternya ini memang sangat tahu dimana makanan enak berada.

"Ne ne, arraseo. Aku tak akan lagi menilai sesuatu hanya dari luarnya saja!" jawab Yoochun setengah kesal akibat sindiran Changmin. "Ahhh, makan ramen ditengah cuaca dingin begini memang yan tebaik. Sayang sekali Yunho tak ikut bersama kita menikmati ini semua."

Changminpun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ne kau benar hyung. Salahnya sendiri tak mau mengikuti saranku." jawab Changmin dan hanya diangguki oleh Yoochun, "Tapi semoga saja ia sudah sampai di rumah sebelum hujan turun tadi." lanjut Changmin lagi.

Namun sepertinya doanya sia-sia, karena seperti yang kita tahu, kalau namja tampan itu a.k.a Yunho tengah menunggu hujan reda sambil melapalkan sumpah serapah untuk keduanya.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yunho perlahan mengusap lendir yang turun dari hidungnya. Oh bagus! Sekarang nampaknya ia terserang flu!

"Sial, sepertinya aku terkena flu." gumamnya setelah menyingkirkan lendir itu dari hidungnya. Ia pun kemudian memeriksa sakunya berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa membersihkan lendir dihidungnya.

"Aiss, dimana aku taruh saputanganku." keluhnya kesal karena tak berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya itu. Ia pun bertambah kesal karena lendir itu kembali turun dari hidungnya.

Hatchimmm

"Oh sial!"

Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

Kalah dalam pertandingan, diusir dari dalam bus, kehujanan, baju kotor terkena cipratan air dan sekarang wajahnya berantakan akibat lendir a.k.a ingus yang terus keluar dari hidungnya.

Tak adakah kebaikan sedikit saja yang terjadi untuknya hari ini?

"Aiss, jinja! Dimana aku menaruhnya!"

Dan ditengah-tengah dirinya mencari saputangan itu, sebuah suara halus terdengar tepat disebelahnya.

"Ini."

Yunho pun segera menolehkan wajahnya kesamping saat mendengar suara itu dan menemukan sebuah tangan terulur kearahnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan disana. Ia pun mengernyit bingung tak mengerti maksud dari orang itu.

"Gunakanlah." ucap orang itu lagi dan semakin menyodorkan tangannya kearah Yunho.

Ah! Rupanya orang ini ingin meminjamkan sapu tangannya pada Yunho.

Yunho pun mengerti dan perlahan menjulurkan tangannya berniat untuk mengambil sapu tangannya itu. Ahh, syukurlah, masih ada nasib baik untuknya hari ini. Terimakasih untuk orang disebelahnya ini.

"Ah, syukurlah." ucap Yunho dan segera menggunakan sapu tangan itu untuk mengelap ingusnya. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Yunho pun kemudian menolehkan wajahnya kearah sang penolong, berniat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Gomawoyo." ucap Yunho tulus sambil perlahan menolehkan wajahnya kearah sang penolong.

Srett

Degh

Dan Yunho pun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat matanya melihat sosok dari sang penolong.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

"Khamsahamnida halmoni."

Changmin dan Yoochun nampak tersenyum puas saat keluar dari kedai ramen itu. Keduanya mengusap perut mereka yang sedikit membuncit setelah selesai makan.

"Akhh..lain kali aku akan berkunjung lagi kesini. Gomawo Changmin-ah!" seru Yoochun dengan senyum manis merekah diwajahnya.

Changmin hanya tersenyum songong sambil membusungkan dadanya. "Ne, lain kali hyung juga harus mentraktirku eoh." sahutnya cepat dan segera menghapus senyum diwajah Yoochun.

"Yah! Bukankah hari ini aku sudah mentraktirmu eoh!" kesal Yoochun mendengar perkataan Changmin. Hei, yang benar saja! Hari inipun ia yang sudah membayar makan siang keduanya.

"Hari ini dan lain kali itu berbeda hyung!" jawab Changmin tanpa dosa dan semakin membuat Yoochun kesal.

"Mwoya!"

"Eoh! Siapa yang menelponku sedari tadi?" gumam Changmin saat memeriksa ponselnya dan menemukan dua belas panggilan tak terjawab.

"Mwo? Yunho hyung?" pekiknya lagi setelah melihat jika Yunholah orang yang sedari tadi mencoba meghubunginya.

"Wae Changmin-ah?" tanya Yoochun sedikit kaget mendengar teriakan Changmin.

"Yunho hyung sedari tadi mencoba untuk menghubungiku. Tapi aku tak mendengarnya. Oh sial! Jangan samapai Yunho hyung marah gara-gara ini." gumam Changmin sambil mencoba untuk menghubungi Yunho.

Oh ya, Changmin sedikit takut sekarang. Pasalnya ia pernah mengalami kejadian tak enak saat dirinya tak menjawab panggilan telpon Yunho.

"Oh Tuhan, selamatkan hambamu ini. Jangan sampai beruang madu itu mengamuk." doa Changmin benar-benar ketakutan. Hei, walaupun ia seorang evil, namun ia juga tak ingin berurusan dengan Yunho yang tengah marah.

Yoochun pun segera ikut memeriksa ponselnya, dan benar saja. Belasan panggilan tak terjawab dari Yunho juga memenuhi ponselnya.

"Oh tidak!" seru Yoochun mulai merasa ketakutan dan sama seperti Changmin, iapun berusaha untuk menghubungi Yunho kembali.

Haha, semoga saja nasib kalian beruntung. Tak menjadi korban amukan tuan beruang ini.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yunho masih tak berkedip menatap sosok sang penolong yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya. Sungguh, ia seperti melihat sosok bidadari yang tengah tersesat di bumi.

Lihatlah penampilan sosok itu, mantel biru selutut yang menutupi tubuh rampingnya, dan juga sepatu _boot_ hitam yang meghalangi cipratan air mengenai celana jeansnya. Jika melihat lebih keatas kita bisa menemukan wajah putih dengan rona merah disekitar pipinya akibat cuaca yang sedikit dingin.

Sungguh Yunho sama sekali tak mampu berkata apa-apa saat melihat penampilan sosok itu. Ia seolah terkena mantra sihir saat menatap mata bulat bening yang juga tengah menatapnya itu. Sampai getaran ponsel di sakunya menyadarkannya dari keterpesonaannya itu.

Drrtttt drrrttt drrrttt

"Yeoboseyo." ucapnya segera setelah melihat nama Changmin dilayar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo, hyung!" pekik Changmin gembira diline seberang saat akhirnya Yunho menjawab panggilannya. "Mianhae hyung, aku-"

"Changmin-ah!" panggil Yunho memotong ucapan Changmin. Hell, bisa-bisanya sahabat evilnya ini merusak kesenangannya.

"Ne hyung?"

"Hubungi aku lagi nanti." ucap Yunho dan segera memutuskan panggilannya. Ia pun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke kantung celananya dan kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah sang penolong.

Namun-

"Eoh? Kemana dia pergi?" ucap Yunho bingung saat tak menemukan sosok sang penolong lagi disebelahnya. "Aiss, padahal aku belum sempat berkenalan dengannya!" rutuk Yunho lagi sambil menolehkan wajahnya kesana-kemari. Berharap jika sang penolong masih berada disekitar sana.

Hahhhhh

Helaan nafas terdengar darinya saat tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan sosok itu. Ia pun tersenyum kecut sambil menatap sapu tangan pemberian sosok itu.

Hemmm

Senyum manispun tiba-tiba terlukis diwajahnya, masih sambil terus menatap sapu tangan berwarna merah ditangannya itu.

"KJJ." gumamnya lagi saat menemukan sebuah tulisan kecil yang dijahit disapu tangan itu. Yunho pun semakin mengembangkan senyum manis diwajahnya lalu mendekap sapu tangan itu didadanya.

"You are my destiny."

Dan sepertinya, bukan hanya kesialan yang akan dilalui oleh Yunho. Nampaknya kisah lainpun akan dimulai Yunho diusianya saat ini ^^

.

.

 _Nampaknya, bukan hanya kesialan yang tertuju padaku saat ini_

 _Diusia kesembialan belas tahun ini, aku yakin nasib baik juga akan berpihak padaku_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsuzuku

(TBC)

Haloohaaaa..

Saya kembali...

Krikk krikk

Gomennasai untuk update yang sangat lama .. beberapa bulan kemarin saya sedikit sibuk dengan urusan kampus a.k.a ujian Skripsi .. jadi mohon maaf apabila tidak mengerjakan lanjutan cerita ini ^^

Jja, ini dia lanjutan ceritanya.. hohoooo..

Perlahan kesialan lain mulai menghantui Yunho, tapi apakah pertemuannya dengan KJJ ini juga adalah sebuah kesialan lain baginya? huhuhuuu

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca, follow, favorite dan review untuk chap kemarin..

 **Artemis Jung | yeye uun | saphire always for onyx | Youleebitha | akiramia44 | shipper89 | azahra88 | Lawliet Jung | michiko r rin | yeojazz | Rzsa | dheaniyuu | himeryo99 | cha yeoja hongki | rabratz | 5351 | justfera | Jung hana | GOMCHI46 | Yani Cassie YJS | Kim Jae Eun | mei azzahra1 | vichi vhan | TiasPrahastiwi | choikim1310 | lunabie | shanzec | shin kyoong kyoong | JungKimCaca | Jung Sister | zhoeuniquee**

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian lagi ne, supaya saya bisa tau kesan kalian mengenai lanjutan cerita ini..

Minna, review onegaishimasu~

.

Denpasar, 4 Agustus 2015


	4. Chapter 3

Plus Nine Boy

(You Are My Destiny)

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other cast :

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Genre :

Shonen-ai/Boys Love/Chaptered

Pairing : YunJae

Story by : Dipa Woon

Chapter : 3 (tiga)

Note :

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Plus Nine Boys, saya mengambil cerita salah satu tokohnya

Warning :

Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s)bertebaran, short story disetiap chapternya

.

.

.

 **:: cerita mengandung BOYS LOVE jadi yang TIDAK SUKA silahkan MINGGAT ::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

Previous chap

 _Hemmm_

 _Senyum manispun tiba-tiba terlukis diwajahnya, masih sambil terus menatap sapu tangan berwarna merah ditangannya itu._

" _KJJ." gumamnya lagi saat menemukan sebuah tulisan kecil yang dijahit disapu tangan itu. Yunho pun semakin mengembangkan senyum manis diwajahnya lalu mendekap sapu tangan itu didadanya._

" _You are my destiny."_

 _Dan sepertinya, bukan hanya kesialan yang akan dilalui oleh Yunho. Nampaknya kisah lainpun akan dimulai Yunho diusianya saat ini ^^_

.

.

Nampaknya, bukan hanya kesialan yang tertuju padaku saat ini

Diusia kesembialan belas tahun ini, aku yakin nasib baik juga akan berpihak padaku

.

.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan pandangan eomma Jung yang tengah merapikan pakaian. Bisa dilihat sang putra yang memasuki rumah dengan senyum manis yang terlukis diwajah tampannya.

Eomma Jung pun mengernyit heran melihat keadaan sang putra yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Jangan lupakan jika baru saja Yunho terkena kesialan yang beruntun.

"Yunho-ah, wae geurae? Bagaimana pertandingannya?" tanya eomma Jung dan bergegas mendekati sang putra.

Yunho pun berhenti sejenak lalu menolehkan wajahnya kearah sang eomma. Masih dengan senyum manis yang terlukis diwajahnya, Yunho pun dengan semangat menjawab-

"Aku kalah eomma." dengan senyum manis yang tak pudar.

Eomma Jung semakin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Hei, ia tak salah dengar bukan? Putranya kalah dalam pertandingan. Tapi kenapa putranya ini malah tersenyum ceria?

"Ne? Ka..kau kalah?" tanya eomma Jung memastikan.

"Ne eomma, putramu ini kalah dalam pertandingan." jawab Yunho tegas masih dengan mempertahankan senyum diwajahnya.

Astaga, putra tampannya ini, belum gila kan?

"Tapi mengapa-'

Kriyuuukkkkkk

Dan suara perut Yunho memotong pertanyaan sang eomma.

"Ukhh, eomma aku lapar. Aku belum makan apapun sedari tadi." kata Yunho sambil memegang perutnya yang dengan tidak sopannya berbunyi nyaring.

Eomma Jung pun hanya geleng kepala melihat tingkah putranya. "Arasseo. Mandilah dulu. Kau ini, lihatlah pakaianmu! Apa kau baru saja main di lumpur?" tanya eomma Jung lagi sambil memutar-mutar tubuh tinggi Yunho memeriksa seberapa 'kotor' putranya itu.

"Aiss eomma, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Mana mungkin aku bermain lumpur!" ketus Yunho tak terima dengan perkataan sang eomma. "Tadi aku kehujanan, dan sialnya aku terkena cipratan air." lanjutnya lagi dan hanya diangguki oleh eomma Jung.

"Geurae? Jja, mandilah dulu. Eomma akan memanaskan makanannya. Setelah itu kita makan bersama."

"Allgeseumnida." teriak Yunho lagi lalu segera bergegeas masuk ke dalam kamarnya lengkap dengan senandung kecil menemani langkahnya.

Kau sangat bahagia eoh, Jung Yunho?

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Pagi-pagi sekali Yunho sudah siap berangkat menuju sekolah. Ya, akibat ia kalah dipertandingan kemarin, ia harus rela menerima hukuman dari pelatih Cha. Ia harus datang sangat pagi dan pergi berlatih hingga bel sekolah berbunyi. Dan saat pelajaran usai pun, sebelum pulang ke rumah ia tetap harus berlatih.

"Eomma, appa, aku berangkat."

"Chankan. Kau melupakan bekalmu." teriak eomma Jung dan bergegas membawakan kotak bekal bagi putranya.

Yunho hanya mengernyit tak suka mendengar teriakan eommanya itu, "Eomma. aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi berhenti memberiku bekal ke sekolah." gerutunya kesal.

"Aniya. Eomma tak ingin kau jajan sembarangan. Kka, pergilah dan bawa bekal ini."

Yunho pun dengan tak bersemangat mengambil kotak bekal itu. "Arra. Kanda."

"Hati-hatilah." eomma Jung pun melambaikan tangannya melepas kepergian sang putra(?).

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya. Ia sudah besar yeobo, jangan menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil terus."

Appa Jung pun ikut ambil suara begitu Yunho sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ani, sampai kapan pun, ia adalah bayi kecilku yang sangat aku sayang." jawab eomma Jung dengan senyum manis terlukis diwajahnya.

Appa Jung hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar jawaban sang istri. Yah, jangan salahkan Yunho jika terkadang ia suka tidak mendengarkan perkataan sang eomma. Appa Jung paham jika Yunho hanya sedikit tak suka dengan perlakuan sang eomma terhadapnya.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Tak biasanya dua bocah setan sahabat Yunho ini sudah tiba di sekolah di pagi buta seperti ini. Keduanya kini tengah berjaga di depan gerbang sekolah, dengan Changmin yang asik mengemut lolipopnya sementara Yoochun yang asik dengan ponselnya.

Oh, nampaknya keduanya tengah menunggu kehadiran seseorang.

Tak berapa lama datanglah orang yang mereka tunggu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tuan beruang kita Jung Yunho.

Changmin yang pertama kali melihat kedatangan Yunho pun segera berteriak nyaring dan bergegas berlari menuju arah Yunho.

"Yunho hyung~" teriaknya alay sambil merentangkan tangannya berniat untuk memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu.

Yunho yang melihat tanda-tanda Changmin akan memeluknyapun dengan refleks yang bagus, segera menghindar dari sahabat evilnya itu. Tepat sebelum tubuh kurus sahabat food monsternya itu mengenai tubuhnya.

"Yah hyung! Kenapa menghindar?" gerutu Changmin kesal karena Yunho tak ingin ia peluk. Ia pun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal yang sungguh membuat iritasi kedua mata hyungnya.

"Hentikan tingkah menjijikkanmu itu sebelum tas ini melayang kearahmu." ancam Yunho dan tentu saja Changmin langsung menurut. Ia tak ingin berurusan dengan Yunho pagi ini, cukup kemarin saja ia terkena masalah karena tak menjawab panggilan dari namja tampan itu.

Oh ya, jika kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana nasib keduanya karena insiden panggilan tak terjawab itu, maka jawabannya adalah Yoochun dan Changmin harus rela tiap pagi dan selama jam istirahat menemani Yunho berlatih.

Yah, Yunho memberi mereka hukuman dengan melakukan apapun yang ia lakukan, termasuk berlatih tanpa henti dengan pelatih Cha.

Hukuman yang cukup setimpal bukan?

"Arraseo." jawab Changmin lemah dan mulai kembali mengemut lolipopnya.

"Kajja Yunho-ah, pelatih Cha sudah menunggu mu." ucap Yoochun yang sedari tadi mengulum senyum melihat Changmin yang kena marah Yunho.

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan segera bergegas menuju tempat latihan dimana pelatih Cha sudah menunggunya.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yunho menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan. Disebelahnya nampak Changmin dan Yoochun yang terkapar akibat kelelahan setelah berlatih. Yah, ketiganya baru saja selesai berlatih setelah bel tanda usai sekolah berdentang. Bahkan sekarang hari sudah mulai senja namun ketiga namja tampan itu masih harus berlatih di sekolah.

"Latihan hari ini cukup. Dan aku harap kalian jangan terlambat besok!"

'Ne, allgeseumnida."

"Huwaaaa...lapaarrrr..aku laparrrrrrr!"

Teriakan kencang nan menggelegar terdengar nyaring begitu pelatih Cha meninggalkan gedung latihan. Bisa kita lihat seorang namja dengan tinggi menjulang siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin yang terkapar dilantai sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan belum diisi asupan sama sekali.

"Hyuungg..a..ku rasa aku a..kan mati." lirihnya alay sambil memandang Yunho dan Yoochun yang hanya memutar mata malas melihat kelakuannya.

"Ck, jangan mulai lagi Min. Aku dan Yunho juga lelah. Cepat bangun lalu kita cari makan." kata Yoochun sambil perlahan membereskan pakaiannya meninggalkan Changmin yang hanya meggerutu tak jelas dan Yunho yang diam memperhatikan sapu tangan ditangannya.

"Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yoochun bingung saat melihat Yunho hanya diam memperhatikan sebuah sapu tangan dan perlahan senyum mulai mengembang diwajahnya.

"Hei Yun!"

"Ah ne? Emm, aniya. Kajja kita makan." jawab Yunho akhirnya lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke luar gedung latihan.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Lagi-lagi Yoochun menatap heran kearah sang sahabat-Yunho-yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar selama perjalanan. Ya, ketiganya kini tengah dalam perjalanan mencari makan siang karena Changmin terus merengek dan berteriak-teriak kalau dirinya lapar dan membutuhkan makanan.

Yoochun benar-benar merasa heran dengan Yunho, karena sedari tadi yang ia lihat sepertinya sahabatnya yang satu itu tengah bahagia.

"Yun, apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau..nampak aneh?"

Yunho menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yoochun dan mengernyit bingung, "Ye?"

"Kau tersenyum terus dari tadi, apa kau terbentur sesuatu tadi?" tanya Yoochun lagi dan seketika membuat Yunho memekik kencang.

"Yah! Musun mariya! Aissshh!"

"Aniya. Hanya saja aku merasa aneh melihatmu tersenyum terus dari tadi. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Yoochun lagi dan menghentikan langkah Yunho.

Yunho membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah Yoochun dan senyum manis segera terlukis diwajahnya. "Ne, sesuatu telah terjadi." ucapnya bangga masih dengan senyum manis terlukis diwajahnya.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi kemarin." lanjutnya lagi dan menghadirkan kerutan samar didahi lebar Yoochun.

"Ye?"

"Oje-" ucap Yunho sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Aku-"

"Yahhh hyungdeul! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat jalan aku sudah lapar!"

Teriak dari Changmin segera memotong ucapan Yunho. Segera saja namja taman itu menggerutu kesal atas ulah sahabatnya itu.

"Yah tiang! Jangan berteriak! Kau kira kupingku tak sakit mendengar suara jeritanmu hah!"

Yunho pun dengan segera mendekat kearah Changmin dan memberikan jitakan yang cukup keras dikepala namja pecinta makanan itu.

Pletakk

"Ouchh, appo!"

"Rasakan! Kajja Yoochun-ah, kita duluan."

Dan Yunho pun berjalan duluan meninggalkan Changmin yang terlihat kesakitan.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yunho dan Yoochun menahan mualnya melihat cara makan Changmin yang sungguh ekstreme. Ini sudah mangkuk ke tujuh yang dipesan oleh namja jelmaan jerapah itu. Bahkan Yunho harus menghentikan suapan makanannya karena sudah tak tahan melihat Changmin yang makan bagai orang kesurupan.

"Ughh, rasanya makananku akan keluar sekarang." gumam Yoochun sambil memegang perut dan mulutnya, gesture orang ingin muntah.

"Aiss, food monster ini." gumam Yunho sambil geleng kepala.

"Yah Changmin-ah, kau tak bisa makan dengan pelan? Tak akan ada yang berniat mencuri makananmu!" hardik Yoochun keras dan hanya dianggapi gelengan dari Changmin.

"Hahu hahat hahal hug." (aku sangat lapar hyung)

"Yaikhh sekya! Jangan bicara saat makan!" bentak Yoochun kesal karena makanan Changmin muncrat(?)kearahnya. "Aiss, kau menjijikkan!"

Changmin tak memperdulikan apa kata kedua hyungnya, yang ia perdulikan hanyalah keadaan perutnya yang membutuhkan asupan gizi.

"Yun, apa yang kau ingin katakan tadi? Ceritamu terotong karna Changmin tadi." tanya Yoochun saat teringat kalau Yunho belum bercerita penuh tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Ye? Ah, soal yang tadi?" tanya Yunho balik dan hanya diangguki oleh Yoochun. "Kemarin aku bertemu malaikat." jawab Yunho lengkap dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Mwo? Kau bertemu malaikat? Maksudmu malaikat pencabut nyawa? Yah! Yunho-ah, apa kau mau mati? Yah! Kau tak boleh mati dulu Yunho-ah, maldo andwae!"

Pletakkk

Dan sebuah jitakan keras pun diterima Yoochun.

"Yakkhh! Musun!"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan pabo! Kau menginginkan aku mati hah?!" bentak Yunho keras tak terima dengan perkataan Yoochun.

"Aiss, bukan begitu. Lalu kenapa kau bisa bertemu malaikat?"

"Maksudku bukan malaikat sesungguhnya, tapi aku bertemu seseorang yang begitu indah, sehingga awalnya aku mengira kalau ia adalah seorang malaikat."

"..."

"..."

"Kau masih waras kan Yun?" tanya Yoochun lagi dan Yunho pun bersiap melayangkan jitakan lagi.

Pletakk

"Yahh! Kau mau membuatku bodoh?" teriak Yoochun kesakitan.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Tentu saja aku masih waras."

Yoochun hanya menatap sengit kearah Yunho, sudah dua kali ia mendapa jitakan dari sahabatnya itu, dan ia tak ingin mendapatkan jitakan yang ketiga.

Membalas? Tak akan pernah ia lakukan. Tentu saja ia masih sayang nyawa dan tak ingin memperpanjang urusannya dengan Yunho.

"Ne arraseo. Lalu apa maksudmu? Katakan dengan jelas sehingga aku tak berpikiran macam-macam."

"Kemarin, aku bertemu seseorang yang membantuku ketika aku mengalami kesulitan."

Mulailah Yunho bercerita dan didengarkan dengan seksama dengan Yoochun, "Kau tau? Kemarin aku mengalami kesialan bertubi-tubi. Kalah bertanding, diusir dari bus, kehujanan dan kesialan lainnya. Tapi kau tau? Disamping kesialan itu, ternyata masih ada nasib baik yang terjadi padaku."

"..."

"Disaat aku membutuhkan bantuan, seseorang datang membantuku."

"..."

"Aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta padanya Yoochun-ah!"

"Ye?"

"Jatuh cinta pada malaikat penolongku."

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka, kini Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Hyung, busmu datang." seru Changmin melihat bus yang akan di tumpangi Yunho sudah tiba, Yunhopun menggangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam bus.

Namun tanpa ia sadari, sosok sang penolongnya kemarin juga turun dari bus yang sama dan perlahan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan bus yang membawa Yunho.

"Jja hyung. Neil boja~" teriak Changmin alay sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Yunho dan tentu saja mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang berada di sana.

Sementara Yoochun sungguh malu melihat kelakuan Changmin itu, ia pun diam-diam meninggalkan namja pecina makan itu sebelum orang-orang disana tahu kalau ia mengenal namja aneh itu xD

.

.

Sore menjelang

Yunho kini tengah menemani sang eomma berbelanja di super market untuk makan malam. Terlihat sekali jika namja tampan itu sangat kebosanan menemani sang eomma.

"Eomma, apa belum selesai juga? Aku sudah lelah." keluhnya namun tak membuat sang eomma menghentikan acara berbelanjanya.

"Chakanman. Eomma masih harus membeli persiapan untuk sarapan besok. Kau mau kalau eomma tak siapkan sarapan?"

Yunho hanya memutar matanya bosan.

Kembali Yunho mengikuti langkah kaki sang eomma menuju tempat bahan-bahan segar. Ia pun mengernyit tak suka saat penciumannya menhirup aroma amis dari ikan-ikan yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam mesin pendingin dihadapannya.

"Ukhh, eomma. Bisakah aku duluan saja? Aku mual mencium bau ini." rengeknya memelas kearah sang eomma.

Eomma Jung pun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuaan kekanakan sang putra, "Arra. Tunggulah di kasir, dan bawa semua ini." peintah sang eomma sambil menunjuk troli yang sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam barang itu.

Dan dengan wajah yang ditekuk masam, Yunho pun mendorong troli itu menuju kasir, tanpa tahu jika sosok sang penolongnya kemarin tengah berjalan menuju kearah tempat yang baru saja ia tinggalkan.

.

.

Yunho menyedot yougurt strawbery kemasan yang tadi dibelinya di dalam. Ia malas jika harus menunggu sang eomma yang kini mengantre di kasir, jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar duluan dan menunggu eommanya di depan.

"Aiss, seharusnya appa yang pergi mengantar eomma. Bukannya aku!" keluhnya kesal. "Menyusahkan saja, padahal aku ingin bermain game tadi."

Ia pun terus mendumel dan berjalan keluar. Suasana hatinya sedikit buruk sekarang. Ia pun tak menyadari dua orang anak tengah bermain kejar-kejaran kearahnya, hingga-

Brukkk

Byurrrr

Kedua anak itu pun menabrak tubuhnya hingga menumpahkan yougurt yang diminumanya. "Yahh! Mwoya!" teriaknya marah lalu menatap kaus putih yang dikenakannya kini sudah berubah warna menajdi merah. Ia pun merasa lengket disekujur tubuhnya akibat tumpahan yougurt itu.

"Jangan bermain disini bocah!" teriaknya garang kepada dua anak yang tidak sengaja menabraknya itu. "Kalian lihat! Bajuku jadi kotor!"

"Mianhae, kami tak sengaja." jawab salah satu anak itu dan menatap takut-takut pada Yunho, nampaknya mereka merasa bersalah.

"Ck, sana pergilah." Ucap Yunho lagi dan segera kedua anak itu berlari menjauh dari Yunho.

"Sial! Ini benar-benar lengket."

Haha, nampaknya kau baru saja megalami kesialan yang lain Yunho. Ini akibat dari ketidakikhlasan dirimu untuk mengantar eommamu berbelanja.

"Aiss, eotteokhae. Eomma pasti marah melihat bajuku ini. Nodanya pasti susah hilang." gerutunya lagi sambil megusap-ngusap kausnya yang kini sudah berubah warna itu.

"Yunho-ya, kemari bantu eomma!"

Yunho segera menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara dan menemukan sang eomma yang tengah berjalan dengan banyak kantung besar ditangannya. Ia pun dengan cepat menuju kearah sang eomma dan mengambil semua kantung belanja itu.

"Wae? Ada apa dengan bajumu?" tanya sang eomma saat melihat baju sang putra yang kini terdapat noda merah disana-sini.

Yunho berdecak sebal sembari menjawab, "Tadi ada anak-anak yang menabrakku, sehingga yougurt yang ku minum tumpah." jawabnya dengan nada marah yang begitu kentara.

"Aigoo, nodanya pasti susah hilang. Kau ini! Kalau berjalan hati-hati, mengapa sampai bisa tertabrak!" omel sang eomma menyalahkan Yunho.

Yunho membulatkan matanya tak percaya, hei, apa baru saja sang eomma menyalahkannya? Yang benar saja! Dia adalah korban, mengapa sang eomma malah memarahinya?

"Yah eomma. Korban disini itu aku. Anak-anak itu yang salah, bermain di tempat ramai seperti ini." kata Yunho membela diri. Hei, ia benar bukan? Tempat ini bukan tempat bermain, jadi salahkan anak-anak itu yang bermain di tempat yang salah.

"Kau ini, bisanya hanya menyalahkan anak kecil."

Dan sang eommapun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang nampak masih akan mengajukan protes.

"Eomma, yah. Eomma, tunggu aku." Yunho pun segera bergegas mengejar sang eomma yang sudah bersiap menaiki taksi. Ia pun sedikit kesulitan berlari akibat barang belanjaan sang eomma yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

Dan saat dirinya bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam taksi, sebuah ranting pohon jatuh tepat mengenai kepalanya. Ia pun reflek mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas bertepatan dengan sebuah bus yang melintas dihadapannya.

Degh

Mata musangnya segera membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok sang penolong yang berada tepat di dalam bus itu. Sosok itu tengah duduk di sebelah jendela dengan wajah yang menoleh kearah luar.

Yunhopun terpaku terus menatap bus yang kini semakin berjalan pelan menjauh darinya. Hatinya berbunga walau hanya bisa melihat sosok sang penolong itu dari kejauhan.

Tak terasa senyumpun mengembang diwajah tampannya. Nampaknya, ia benar-benar sudah jatuh pada pesona dari sosok sang penolong itu.

"Yunho-ah, wae geurae? Ayo cepat masuk!"

Yunhopun tersadar dan segera melepaskan pandangannya dari bus yang membawa pujaannya itu, dan setelahnya masih dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya, ia masuk ke dalam taksi dan mendatangkan kerutan heran dari sang eomma.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Hari minggu yang cerah dimanfaatkan oleh tiga sahabat kental, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin untuk menghabiskan waktu bermain di game center. Ketiganya begitu asik bermain, sekalian untuk melepaskan penat setelah seminggu penuh diharuskan untuk mengikuti latihan keras bersama pelatih Cha.

"Aiss, sial! Aku kalah lagi." gerutu Yoochun kesal, setelah untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia kalah dalam bermain game.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Changmin, namja pecinta makanan itu terlihat begitu senang dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya saat lagi-lagi bisa mengalahkan Yoochun dalam game itu.

"Haha, sudahlah hyung. Hyung tak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkanku! Aku adalah raja dari semua game!" kelakar Changmin sombong sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Yoochun yang melihat itupun semakin merasa kesal. "Cihh, kau hanya beruntung bocah! Sudahlah, aku lapar! Aku ingin makan!"

Dan Yoochun pun segera bergegas meninggalkan kedua temannya yang lain untuk mencari makan siang.

"Haha, jangan marah hyung. Hehe, kajja kita makan~"

Yunho pun mengikuti kedua sahabatnya itu setelah tadi hanya menghela nafas melihat pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Ramen instant adalah pilihan makan siang bagi ketiganya. Yah, uang mereka sudah habis karena bermain game tadi. Dan alhasil, mereka hanya bisa memesan ramen instan di toko di depan game center tempat mereka bermain tadi.

"Yatta! Makanan sudah datang hyungdeul. Lihat! Aku membuat ramen dengan campuran kornet dan juga keripik kentang." seru Changmin girang saat hasil masakannya sudah selesai.

Yah, selain berbakat dalam mengkonsumsi sesuatu dalam jumlah berlebih, namja pecinta makan itu juga berbakat dalam menciptakan menu-menu baru. Dalam hal ini tentu saja menciptakan menu baru dengan mencampurkan bahan-bahan yang disukainya.

"Kajja makan~" lanjutnya lagi setelah membagikan ketiga mangkuk ramen masing-masing kepada Yunho dan Yoochun.

Slurrphhh

"Howaa...mashita!" seru Yoochun saat merasakan sensasi rasa ramen yang dibuat Changmin. "Kau memang berbakat dalam hal makanan!" lanjutnya lagi dan melanjutkan makannya.

Changminpun tersenyum bangga, "Tentu saja!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya. Ia pun melanjutkan makannya dan terkadang memandang keluar melihat pemandangan yang tersaji disana. Dan saat itulah, kembali matanya menemukan sosok sang penolong yang tengah berjalan dengan sebuah earphone terpasang ditelinganya.

Yunho tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu. Ia benar-benar sudah terpesona dengan malaikat penolongnya itu. Ia pun menghentikan kegiatan makannya, dan terus mengikuti kemana sosok malaikat penolongnya itu berjalan.

Yoochun yang menyadari arah pandang Yunho pun segera mengikuti arah pandang Yunho, dan menemukan seorang namja yang terlihat begitu menyilaukan dengan rambut pirangnya. Yoochunpun mengernyit bingung saat melihat Yunho yang tersenyum bagai orang yang tengah kesurupan.

"Yunho-ah, apa yang kau lihat?"

"..."

"Yunho-ah?"

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya. Dan sekarang aku yakin." ucap Yunho tak nyambung dan semakin membuat Yoochun kebingungan.

"Mwoya?"

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Hari sudah beranjak sore dan krtiganya juga sudah merasa lelah, sehingga memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Jja, Yunho hyung bus kami sudah tiba. Kami duluan ne." teriak Changmin sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Yunho.

Yunho hanya mengangguk saat mendengar seruan Changmin, iapun kemudian mendongak dan melemparkan senyum kepada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Ja Yunho-ah, neil boja." teriak Yoochun sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam bus.

Yunho pun hanya mengangguk singkat dan segera tergelak saat melihat Changmin yang masih terus melambaikan tangannya walau namja itu sudah berada di dalam bus.

"Aiss, kelakuan anak itu benar-benar!" gumam Yunho sedikit mual melihat tingkah sang maknae.

Kembali ia menunggu bus yang akan menuju rumahnya, sebelum sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

"Aiss, eomma menyusahkan saja!" gerutunya setelah membaca keseluruhan sang eomma yang menyuruhnya untuk membelikan sang eomma beberapa tusuk oden sebelum ia pulang ke rumah.

"Apa eomma tengah mengidam? Tiba-tiba menyuruhku membeli makanan ini." gerutunya lagi dan seakan tersadar dengan kalimatnya barusan, ia pun berteriak kencang.

"Aiss! Jangan sampai itu terjadi. Aku tak mau mempunyai seorang adik diusiaku saat ini."

Dan ia pun segera bergegas mencari oden pesanan sang eomma.

.

.

Setelah menemukan pesanan sang eomma, kini Yunho bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia tengah menunggu bus yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

Buspun datang. Segera Yunho masuk ke dalam dan mencari tempat duduk, namun-

Degh

Matanya menemukan sosok sang penolong yang tengah berdiri di pintu keluar bus, mengantre untuk bisa keluar. Sekian detik ia hanya terdiam di tempat dan menyebabkan beberapa penumpang dibelakangnya menggerutu sebal dengan kelakuannya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Hei cepat jalan!"

"Yah! Cepat jalan anak muda! Apa kau mau berdiri disini terus?"

Yunho pun tersentak kaget saat mendengar seruan memekakkan dibelakangnya. Segera saja ia membungkuk meminta maaf dan mempersilakan penumpang lainnya untuk jalan mendahuluinya.

Mendengar suara ribut-ribut dibelakangnya, sosok penolong Yunho itupun menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara dan menemukan Yunho yang tersenyum salah tingkah sambil membungkuk minta maaf. Senyum kecilpun terlihat diwajah sosok itu sebelum akhirnya keluar dari bus.

Setelah keadaan membaik, Yunho pun kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah sang penolong. Namun sayang, sosok sang penolong sudah turun tanpa sempat ia meminta berkenalan.

"Aiss, aku terlambat." gumamnya setelah menyadari jika sosok sang penolong itu sudah turun. Ia pun perlahan merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan milik malaikat penolongnya itu.

"KJJ." gumamnya lagi sambil terus melihat kearah dimana sosok itu turun. "You are my destiny."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

(TBC)

Helloo

Saya kembali membawa lanjutannya~~ bagaimana? Ada yang menantikan kelanjutan cerita ini?

Readrs : TIDAAKKK

Pada gregetan YunJae belum ketemu-ketemu? Sabar, chap depan pasti saya pertemukan mereka.. Ditunggu terus ne kelanjutannya ^^

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca, follow, favorite dan review untuk chap kemarin..

 **Artemis Jung | yeye uun | saphire always for onyx | Youleebitha | akiramia44 | shipper89 | azahra88 | Lawliet Jung | michiko r rin | yeojazz | Rzsa | dheaniyuu | himeryo99 | cha yeoja hongki | rabratz | 5351 | justfera | Jung hana | GOMCHI46 | Yani Cassie YJS | Kim Jae Eun | mei azzahra1 | vichi vhan | TiasPrahastiwi | choikim1310 | lunabie | shanzec | shin kyoong kyoong | JungKimCaca | Jung Sister | zhoeuniquee | jiraniatriana | birin rin | Avanrio11**

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian lagi ne, supaya saya bisa tau kesan kalian mengenai lanjutan cerita ini..

Dan selamat ulang tahun bagi Hyunseung – Beast.. sukses selalu bareng Beast.. and sukses juga untuk Japan tournya.. kukuu

Minna, review onegaishimasu~

.

Denpasar, 3 September


	5. Chapter 4

Plus Nine Boy

(You Are My Destiny)

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other cast :

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Genre :

Shonen-ai/Boys Love/Chaptered

Pairing : YunJae

Story by : Dipa Woon

Chapter : 4 (empat)

Note :

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Plus Nine Boys, saya mengambil cerita salah satu tokohnya

Warning :

Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s)bertebaran, short story disetiap chapternya

.

.

.

 **:: cerita mengandung BOYS LOVE jadi yang TIDAK SUKA silahkan MINGGAT ::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

Previous chap

" _Apa yang dia lakukan?"_

" _Hei cepat jalan!"_

" _Yah! Cepat jalan anak muda! Apa kau mau berdiri disini terus?"_

 _Yunho pun tersentak kaget saat mendengar seruan memekakkan dibelakangnya. Segera saja ia membungkuk meminta maaf dan mempersilakan penumpang lainnya untuk jalan mendahuluinya._

 _Mendengar suara ribut-ribut dibelakangnya, sosok penolong Yunho itupun menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara dan menem_ _ukan Yunho yang tersenyum salah tingkah sambil membungkuk minta maaf. Senyum kecilpun terlihat diwajah sosok itu sebelum akhirnya keluar dari bus._

 _Setelah keadaan membaik, Yunho pun kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah sang penolong. Namun sayang, sosok sang penolong sudah turun tanpa sempat ia meminta berkenalan._

" _Aiss, aku terlambat." gumamnya setelah menyadari jika sosok sang penolong itu sudah turun. Ia pun perlahan merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan milik malaikat penolongnya itu._

" _KJJ." gumamnya lagi sambil terus melihat kearah dimana sosok itu turun. "You are my destiny."_

.

.

Yunho melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur begitu memasuki kamarnya. Wajahnya dihiasi senyum bahagia sambil mendekap sapu tangan milik sang penolong.

Hahhh

Helaan nafas terdengar darinya ketika teringat kejadian di bus tadi. Sungguh, andai dirinya bisa lebih cepat dan tak diam menikmati pesona orang itu, pasti dirinya sudah bisa berkenalan.

"Tadi hampir saja." gumamnya sambil menatap sapu tangan itu, namun-

"Eoh! Bukankah aku punya ini?" pekiknya tersadar sambil merogoh sakunya lalu mengambil sebuah notes kecil berwarna merah dari dalam sana. Ia pun tersenyum saat mengingat notes milik siapa itu.

Ya, notes itu adalah notes milik sang penolong. Notes itu tertinggal di kursi penumpang dalam bus tadi, dan entah kebetulan atau memang takdir, Yunholah yang menemukannya. Awalnya ia hanya iseng membuka notes itu, dan siapa sangka saat notes itu terbuka, nampaklah sebuah foto sang penolong yang tengah tersenyum manis.

Yunho merasa bagai kejatuhan durian runtuh saat menemukan notes itu. Bahkan ia sampai melewatkan halte pemberhentiannya saking senangnya.

Srakk

Yunho pun kembali membuka notes itu dan menatap lama foto yang ada di dalamnya. Senyumnya lagi-lagi mengembang saat melihat foto itu. Betapa menawannya sosok yang ada di dalam foto itu. Kulitnya begitu bersih dengan mata bulat dan pipi mengembung lucu.

"Yeoppo da!" gumam Yunho sambil mengelus sayang foto itu.

"Kim Jaejoong." ucapnya membaca sederet hangeul yang tertulis rapi di notes itu. Dan akhirnya ia pun mengetahui nama dari sang penolong. Sesuai dengan inisial yang ada di sapu tangan itu 'KJJ'.

Srakk

Srakk

Kembali Yunho membuka-buka notes itu. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis oleh penolongnya itu.

Bisa ia lihat tulisan yang berjejer rapi dengan beberapa gambar-gambar lucu menghiasi setiap kalimatnya. Ya itu adalah buku catatan tentang kegiatan yang akan dilakukan sang penolong disetiap harinya, atau kita bisa menyebutnya planner.

"Ia adalah orang yang sangat rapi." gumamnya lagi dengan kekaguman yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Iapun masih terus membuka notes itu, sampai akhir ia berhenti tepat dihalaman terakhir.

"Orange mermale?" ucapnya kebingungan. "18.00" gumamnya lagi membaca kelanjutan dari note itu.

"Apa ia ada janji sore nanti?" gumamnya lagi saat melihat tanggal yang tertulis dalam notes yang bertepatan dengan hari ini.

"Orange mermale." gumamnya lagi merasa asing dengan nama itu. "Apa itu nama sebuah cafe?"

"..."

"Lebih baik aku tanya Yoochun atau Changmin saja. Aku rasa mereka tahu apa itu Orange Mermale."

Dan setelahnya Yunho pun segera mengirimkan pesan kepada dua sahabatnya, intinya menanyakan apa ada diantara keduanya yang tahu apa itu 'Orange Mermale'.

Ting ting

Suara pesan masuk terdengar dari ponselnya tak berapa lama setelah ia mengirimkan pesan. Yunho pun segera membuka balasan itu yang ternyata dari Changmin.

 _From : Food Monster_

 _Subyek : -_

 _Orange Mermale? Wah, aku tak tahu kalau kau juga menyukai biskuit itu hyung_ _Kebetulan aku kehabisan stoknya di rumah, apa kau mau membaginya kepadaku?_

"Babo!" maki Yunho setelah selesai membaca balasan Changmin. "Apa hanya makanan yang ada dipikirannya!" lanjutnya lagi tanpa membalas pesan dari Changmin.

Tak berapa lama, ia pun mendapat balasan dari Yoochun.

 _From : Jidat Lebar_

 _Subyek : -_

 _Orange Mermale? Bukankah itu nama cafe?_

"Oh! Apa ia tahu?" gumam Yunho setelah membaca balasan Yoochun. Nampaknya sahabatnya yang satu itu tahu apa itu 'Orange Mermale'.

 _From : Yunho_

 _Subyek : -_

 _Jinja? Apa kau tahu dimana itu?_

 _From : Jidat Lebar_

 _Subyek : -_

 _Aku tak tahu tempat pastinya. Tapi yang kudengar cafe itu ada di persimpangan jalan apgujong. Coba kau searching di internet untuk alamat pastinya. Tapi, apa kau berencana akan ke sana? Yah! Kau harus mengajakku kalau begitu!_

Yunho segera mencari nama cafe itu di internet sesuai petunjuk Yoochun, dan tak berapa lama, muncullah hasil dari pencariannya itu.

"Yatta! Ketemu!" pekik Yunho girang saat menemukan informasi tentang cafe itu. "Aku harus kesana." gumamnya lagi dan sekali lagi menatap foto Kim Jaejoong yang ada notes itu.

"Kita harus bertemu, Kim Jaejoong!"

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yunho kini sudah rapi dengan celana jeans hitam selutut dipadukan dengan kaos polo hijau yang menambah segar penampilannya sore ini. Ya, sesuai dengan rencananya tadi, sore ini ia akan datang menemui 'KJJ' di 'Orange Mermale' sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis di notes milik penolongnya itu.

"Hemm, perfect! Kau memang tampan Jung!" narsisnya di depan cermin sambil merapikan rambutnya yang baru saja diberi gel.

Ia sungguh menantikan hari ini tiba, dimana pada akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dan berkenalan secara langsung dengan sosok penolongnya ini. Ia sungguh tak sabar untuk bisa bertemu kembali dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada sosok penolongnya itu.

"Yosh! Aku siap!" ucapnya lagi setelah selesai dengan segala urusannya. Ia pun kemudian mengambil jaket yang tergeletak di kasurnya, dan tak lupa mengambil notes yang menjadi jembatan penguhubung dirinya bisa bertemu dengan sang penolong.

Cup

"Kim Jaejoong, you are my destiny." ucap Yunho setelah mengecup foto Kim Jaejoong dalam notes itu, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki keluar menuju cafe dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan sang malaikat penolong.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yunho mengerem pelan laju sepedanya ketika dirinya sudah semakin dekat menuju cafe 'Orange Mermale'. Dari kejauhan ia sudah bisa melihat sebuah bangunan berwarna orange dengan design jeruk yang menghiasinya.

Ckiittttt

Yunho segera mengerem sepedanya begitu dirinya sampai di depan café. Matanya segera menjelajahi suasana cafe yang begitu mencolok dengan warna khas jeruk itu.

Srakk

Brakk

Yunho segera menaruh sepedanya di tempat parkir khusus sepeda, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di meja yang berada di luar gedung cafe itu. Cafe ini menyediakan dua tempat, inside dan outside.

"Selamat datang tuan, anda mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan dengan membawa sebuah buku catatan kecil.

Yunho pun menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban, "Aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Bisakah aku memesannya nanti?"

"Ah baiklah saya mengerti."

Dan setelahnya, pelayan itu pun segera undur diri dari hadapan Yunho, meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah sibuk mengamati isi cafe tersebut.

Kembali Yunho memperhatikan sekitarnya, sesekali matanya melihat kearah jam dipergelangan tangannya, memastikan kalau dirinya belum terlambat.

"Oh, Kim Jaejoong, neo eodiya?" gumam Yunho saat tak menemukan tanda-tanda penolongnya itu akan muncul. Bahkan kini ia sudah menunggu selama sepuluh menit disana.

"Apa aku salah tempat? Tapi benar ini yang bernama 'Orange Mermale'." gumamnya lagi sambil mengamati tulisan besar di depan toko.

"Chogiyo-" panggil Yunho pada salah satu pelayan yang melintas di hadapannya.

"Ne?"

"Apa benar ini cafe 'Orange Mermale'?"

"Ne tuan." jawab pelayan itu dan membuat Yunho kebingungan. "Apa tuan sudah memiliki janji untuk bertemu di sini?" tanya pelayan itu lagi dan Yunho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa tuan sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di sini? Karena sebenarnya kami memiliki cabang lain tak jauh dari sini."

Yunho tersentak saat mendengar penjelasan pelayan itu. Apa katanya? Ada cabang lain?

"Sial!" maki Yunho sedikit kesal. "Lalu dimana cafe itu?"

"Ah itu tak jauh dari sini tuan. Tuan hanya perlu berjalan lurus ke arah sana dan belok ke kanan saat menemui simpangan pertama. Cafe kedua kami terletak tepat dipersimpangan jalan itu."

"Gomawo."

Dan Yunho pun segera melesat meninggalkan cafe itu.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Nafas Yunho terdengar tak beraturan begitu dirinya sampai di cafe 'Orange Mermale'. Ia menggenjot sepedanya seperti orang kesurupan saat tahu jika cafe itu memiliki cabang yang lain. Yah, mungkin saja 'Orange Mermale' yang dimaksud Kim Jaejoong adalah cafe cabang yang ini.

Srakk

Yunho segera menaruh sepedanya di tempat parkir khusus sepeda lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam.

Cling

Suara lonceng tanda datangnya pelanggan segera terdengar begitu ia membuka pintu. Ia pun segera menyapukan pandangan keseluruh penjuru cafe berharap jika sosok cantik penolongnya itu berada disini.

"Kim Jaejoong, neo eodiya!" gumamnya sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh cafe.

"Ah!"

Senyum Yunho segera mengembang saat merasa menemukan sosok sang penolong itu tengah duduk membelakanginya. Segera tanpa pikir panjang diayunkannya langkah lebar menuju sosok itu.

Puk

"Kim Jaejoong!" panggil Yunho setelah menepuk bahu sosok itu.

Srett

Degh

Mata Yunho membulat dengan sempurna saat sosok itu berbalik menatapnya. Ia sangat terkejut karena menemukan wajah lain(?)saat sosok itu berbalik.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya orang itu dengan wajah tak mengerti.

"A..ah. Mianhae, sepertinya aku salah orang." jawab Yunho dan perlahan membungkukkan badannya.

Ia pun segera berbalik dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh cafe. "Aiss, Kim Jaejoong, neo eodiya." rintihnya lagi merasa frustasi karena tak kunjung bertemu dengan sosok penolongnya itu.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat

Seorang namja cantik yang tengah dicari-cari keberadaannya oleh Yunho tengah asik menggoyangkan badannya megikuti hentakan musik. Ya, namja cantik itu adalah Kim Jaejoong, namja yang sudah memebuat cast utama kita ini menjadi uring-uringan.

Oh, sebenarnya dimana sekarang sosok malaikat penolong Yunho itu berada?

Ternyata, ia kini tengah berada di salah satu mini konser dari sebuah grup indie Korea, 'Orange Mermale'. Ya, ia adalah salah satu penggemar musik indie, dan salah satu grup idolanya adalah 'Orange Mermale'.

Haha, pantas saja jika Yunho sama sekali tak menemukan keberadaan namja cantik ini. Ia salah mengartikan 'Orange Mermale' sebagai nama sebuah cafe. Jangan salahkan dirinya karena tak tahu menahu tentang grup indie bernama sama dengan nama cafe itu. Selama ini yang ada diotaknya hanyalah Hapkido dan Hapkido. Jadi tidak mengherankan jika ia tak paham mengenai musik.

Oh Yunho, sepertinya kesialanmu masih terus berlanjut.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yunho terus menerus menekuk wajah kesal karena semalam ia tak berhasil bertemu dengan sosok penolongnya. Ya, suasana hatinya sedikit buruk karena kemarin, setelah kira-kira ia menunggu selama dua jam di cafe itu, sosok penolongnya itu sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Ia pun menjadi kesal dan sepanjang jalan pulang ke rumah, ia menggerutu tak jelas sampai beberapa orang menatap aneh kearahnya.

Brakkk

"YUNHO Hyuuungggg!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Brukkk

Yunho terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya saat tubuh kurus Changmin menubruk kencang dirinya. Bahkan ia sudah siap melayangkan teriakan kesal kepada sahabat pecinta makanan itu namun urung dilakukannya karena Yoochun sudah lebih dulu meneriakinya.

"Yah Shim Changmin! Berhenti berbuat hal yang memalukan!" teriak Yoochun kesal dengan tingkah alay maknae mereka. Sudah cukup selama ini ia diam melihat kelakuan alay sahabatnya itu, sekarang ia sudah muak.

"Aiss hyung, arraseo. Tak usah berteriak padaku. Langsung katakan saja kalau kau juga ingin ku peluk anitji?" jawab Changmin ke-Pedean dan tersenyum lebar kearah Yoochun.

Yoochun segera menepuk keningnya saat mendengar jawaban Changmin. Aiss, maknaenya ini benar-benar!

"Cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku Shim Changmin." desis Yunho tak bersahabat dan membuat Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan mulai menjauh dari tubuh Yunho.

"Huh! Hyung tak asik."

Yunhopun hanya memutar mata malas.

"Ah Yun, bagaimana semalam? Apa kau jadi pergi ke cafe itu?" tanya Yoochun setelah Yunho bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dan duduk kembali dikursinya.

"Eoh." jawab Yunho malas jika harus mengungkit kejadian semalam yang menjadi sumber suasana hatinya hari ini.

"Eotte? Apa makanan dan minumannya enak? Yah! Jahat sekali kau tak mengajak kami!" gerutu Yoochun sebal tanpa menyadari perubahan mood dari sahabatnya itu.

Hahhh

Yunho menghela nafas berat. "Apa kau mengira jika aku kesana untuk bersenang-senang?" tanya Yunho dengan nada yang menyiratkan kesedihan luar biasa.

Yoochun mengernyi bingung, "Jadi bukan? Lalu untuk apa kau kesana?" lanjutnya lagi merasa penasaran. Ia pun kemudian mengambil posisi duduk dibangku depan Yunho dan membalikkan badannya agar bisa berbicara dengan Yunho.

Hahhh

Lagi-lagi helaan nafas terdengar dari namja tampan itu. Ah, harusnya ia sadar jika kesialan masih saja kerap menaunginya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan malaikat penolongku." jawab Yunho lemah dan semakin mendatangkan kerutan bingung diwajah Yoochun.

"..."

"Kemarin tak sengaja aku menemukan buku catatan miliknya. Dan saat aku memeriksa isinya, disana tertulis 'Orange Mermale' pukul 18.00. Jadi aku berniat untuk menemuinya dan mengembalikan buku catatan itu, sekaligus aku ingin berterima kasih atas bantuannya dulu."

"..."

"Aku menunggunya berjam-jam. Namun ia sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan aku sudah pergi ke cabang cafe itu, tapi tetap saja aku tak menemukan keberadaannya disana."

Yoochun mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap perkataan Yunho, dan akhirnya mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi maksudmu, 'Orange Mermale' yang dimaksud itu bukan sebuah cafe?" tanya Yoochun memastikan.

Yunho pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu apa maksud 'Orange Mermale' itu?" bingung Yoochun lagi sama sekali tak memiliki ide mengenai apa sebenarnya 'Orange Mermale' itu.

"Apa kalian jadi datang kemarin?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang akan melepas kesempatan melihat 'Orange Mermale' tampil!"

"Kalian juga datang? Astaga! Jung Jaemin sangat tampan!"

"Ne, aku juga menyukainya. Tatapan matanya tajam! Suaranya juga sangat merdu!"

"'Orange Mermale' jjang! Mulai sekarang aku adalah fans mereka!"

"Setuju! Kapan mereka akan konser lagi?"

"Sore nanti di Red cafe mereka akan mengadakan mini konser lagi."

Yunho dan Yoochun segera berpandangan saat mendengar suar gaduh teman sekelas mereka membicarakan sebuah konser. Astaga! Jadi 'Orange Mermale' yang dimaksud oleh Kim Jaejoong adalah sebuah grup musik?

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yunho menyemprotkan parfume keseluruh tubuhnya dan setelahnya menyambar jaket hitam yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya. Sore ini kembali ia berencana untuk menemui Kim Jaejoong.

Ya, setelah tau jika 'Orange Mermale' yang dimaksud itu adalah sebuah grup musik, Yunho pun memutuskan untuk datang ke konser itu juga. Berharap jika ia bisa bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong.

Ia pun kembali menatap buku catatan milik namja cantik itu dan tersenyum saat melihat foto dari Jaejoong.

"Aku pastikan hari ini kita akan bertemu dan berkenalan!" janji Yunho sebelum akhirnya memasukkan buku catatan itu disaku jaketnya.

"Yosh! Kim Jaejoong, gidarilke!"

.

.

Hentakan musik dan teriakan kencang menyapa indra pendengaran Yunho ketika dirinya memasuki tempat dimana 'Orange Mermale' itu melakukan mini konser. Tak hanya yeoja seumuran dirinya yang menikmati sajian musik grup ini, bahkan napak beberapa namja juga ikut menggoyangkan badan mereka menikmati alunan musik yang dimainkan.

Yunho pun tertarik untuk melihat kearah panggung dan menemukan seorang namja dengan gitar ditangannya tengah bernyanyi. Ia akui, selama ini ia kurang menyukai musik. Ia lebih tertarik dengan olahraga yang membuatnya lebih tertantang.

"Lumayan juga." ucapnya dan untuk sesaat seakan lupa tujuannya datang kemari.

Sementara itu dari arah pintu masuk, nampak seorang namja yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong baru saja memasuki area mini konser itu. Rupanya hari ini pun ia juga kembali menonton konser dari grup musik favoritnya itu.

"Jaejoong!" teriak seseorang memanggilnya dan membuatnya segera menolehkan wajah keasal suara. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang sahabat-Kim Heechul-yang sudah sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Yah, aku sudah lama menunggumu pabo! Kenapa kau terlambat?" bentak Heechul dan menatap garang kearah Jaejoong.

"Mian, mian, tadi bus yang kutumpangi bannya kempes ditengah jalan." sahut Jaejoong dan hanya dibalas cibiran dari Heechul.

"Ck, dasar!"

"Ah, apa Hyunseung belum tiba? Kurasa ia juga sedikit terlambat." tanya Jaejoong lagi saat tak menemukan keberadaan sahabatnya yang lain disana.

"Ani, ia tak jadi datang. Aiss, sial anak itu. Bahkan ia baru mengatakan tak jadi ikut saat aku sudah sampai di rumahnya." kesal Heechul dan hanya dibalas kekehan geli dari Jaejoong.

Dan begitulah, keduanya menikmati alunan musik diselingi dengan obrolan ringan.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Brukk

"Ouch!"

"Oh, jeosonghamnida."

Sebuah teriakan kesakitan terdengar tepat disebelah Yunho dan menyebabkan Yunho tersadar dari kegiatannya.

"Ah, Jaejoong!" gumamnya setelah teringat lagi untuk apa ia datang kemari. Ia pun mulai menjelajahi cafe itu guna menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Aiss, kenapa aku bisa lupa tujuanku kesini." gumamnya ditengah aksi mencari Jaejoong. Kesal sendiri karena sempat terlarut menikmati alunan musik grup itu.

Ia pun terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri semua sudut cafe. Penerangan yang minim sedikit menyusahkannya untuk bisa menemukan dimana keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Aiss, eodiya." keluhnya karena tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong, namun-

"Yah, Heechulie!"

Srett

Yunho segera menolehkan wajahnya kearah pojok cafe saat mendengar pekikan kencang dari seseorang. Bisa ia lihat jika seorang namja tengah mencoba mengejar namja lain yang terlihat tengah menahan marah. Yunho pun memicingkan matanya saat sekilas mengenali sosok itu.

"Eoh? Bukankah itu Jaejoong?" gumamnya saat menyadari kalau orang yang berteriak tadi adalah Jaejoong.

"Yah, Kim Heechul. Wae geurae! Yah, minggir, biarkan kami lewat." teriak namja itu lagi-yang ternyata memang benar Jaejoong-masih berusaha untuk mengejar sahabatnya.

Hemmm

Senyumpun mengembang diwajahnya saat menyadari jika benar orang itu adalah Jaejoong. Yunho pun tanpa pikir panjang segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah Jaejoong, sebelum sebuah suara terdengar menyerukan namanya.

"Jung Yunho?"

Yunho segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menemukan namja dengan dandanan sedikit nyentrik berdiri dihadapannya seingga menghadang langkahnya. Ia pun mengernyit saat tak mengenali siapa namja itu.

"Yah sekya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya namja itu yang nampaknya mengenal Yunho.

Yunho hanya menaikkan alisnya bingung benar-benar tak mengenali namja dihadapannya ini.

"Nuguya?"

"Mwo? Yah neo sekya! Apa kau melupakanku? Na ya, Ilhoon. Jung Ilhoon. Kioganna?" sahut namja itu yang mengaku bernama Ilhoon dan menatap kesal kearah Yunho.

"Eoh! Ilhoon-ah. Yah, aku sampai tak mengenalimu. Penampilanmu sungguh berbeda." sahut Yunho sedikit kaget melihat penampilan teman lamanya ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Haha, ini style Yunho. Gaya terbaru." jawab Ilhoon dan tertawa lebar, "Aku sedang berkencan disini. Tapi sial, yeoja itu sangat cerewet. Aku muak mendengarnya." lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah masam. "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku-"

Degh

Tersentak kaget, Yunho pun baru tersadar tujuannya datang kesini. Ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat terakhir melihat Jaejoong dan sudah tak menemukan sosok penolongnya itu disana.

"Sial!" pekiknya kesal.

"Wae geurae?"

"Yaa Ilhoon-ah, aku harus pergi. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Dan Yunho pun bergegas keluar dari cafe itu meninggalkan Ilhoon yang hanya melongo melihat kepergian Yunho.

Sesampainya di luar, Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong yang tengah menyetop sebuah taksi. Tanpa pikir panjang segera ia berlari kencang menuju kearah Jaejoong, namun sepertinya dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya. Karena kini Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam taksi yang membawa tubuhnya semakin jauh dengan Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong." panggil Yunho sambil terus mempercepat langkahnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Yahh, Kim Jaejoong!"

Tap

Tap

Brukk

"SIAL!" maki Yunho kencang saat tak berhasil mengejar taksi yang membawa Jaejoong yang kini sudah melaju jauh dihadapannya.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hari ini hari minggu, jadi ia ingin bersantai saja di rumah.

Hahh

Helaan nafas terdengar darinya saat teringat kejadian semalam. Ah, sial. Lagi-lagi kesialan masih tertuju padanya saat kehilangan jejak Jaejoong. Padahal ia sudah berlari kencang untuk mengejar Jaejoong, namun ia kalah cepat saat Jaejoong sudah masuk ke dalam taksi dan taksi itu membawa Jaejoong menjauh darinya.

Benar-benar sial!

"Takdir sepertinya mencoba bermain-main denganku." gumamnya lagi dengan wajah yang ditekuk masam.

Haha, bukan takdir yang mempermainkanmu Yunho, tapi author xD

"Yunho-ah, ireona! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar chagi?"

Eomma Jung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho dan melihat sang putra yang bermalas-malasan di hari minggu ini. Tak biasanya putranya ini menghabiskan hari minggu di rumah, biasanya dijam seperti ini putranya sudah pergi entah kemana dengan kedua sahabat kentalnya.

"Wae geurae hmm?" tanya eomma Jung lagi karena melihat wajah sang putra yang ditekuk masam.

"Ani." jawab Yunho malas.

"Aigoo, kau ini! Apa kau bertengkar dengan Yoochun dan Changmin? Tumben sekali kalian tak menghabiskan waktu bersama di hari minggu begini?"

"Aniya. Aku sedang malas eomma."

"Aigoo. Ya sudah, kalau begitu turunlah makan siang. Jangan hanya mendekam di kamar. Lama-lama kau semakin terlihat mirip dengan beruang hibernasi." kata eomma Jung lagi dan setelahnya segera meninggalkan kamar putranya tersebut.

"Huh, eomma tak tahu saja." gumam Yunho lirih dan kemudian mengikuti sang eomma turun untuk makan siang.

"Waeyo Yun? Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu?" tanya appa Jung saat melihat wajah sang putra yang ditekuk masam. "Apa eomma melakukan sesuatu lagi kepadamu?" lanjut appa Jung lagi karena tak mendapat jawaban dari sang putra.

"Yahh, apa maksudmu yeobo! Aku tak melakukan apapun pada uri Yunho!" jawab eomma Jung tak terima.

"Haha, aku bercanda. Jangan marah! Tapi biasanya memang kau sering menjahili Yunho kan? Apa kali ini kau memaksanya meminum ramuan penolak kesialan?"

Pletakk

Dan sebuah sendokpun melayang tepat mengenai kepala appa Jung.

"Ouchh, appo! Kenapa memukulku yeobo!" pekik appa Jung tak terima. Hei, memang apa salah dirinya?

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Aku sama sekali tak mempunyai ramuan seperti itu. Lagipula nampaknya Yunho sudah tak terlalu sering mendapat kesialan lagi. Sepertinya jimat terakhir yang aku berikan untuknya, bekerja dengan baik" jawab eomma Jung enteng dan mulai menikmati makan siangnya tanpa tahu jika Yunho hampir saja tersedak akibat perkataan terakhirnya itu.

Hah, syukurlah eommanya tak tahu kalau ia sudah merobek dan membuag jimat itu. Kalau eommanya sampai tahu, kemungkinan besar perkataan sang appa-tentang ramuan pencegah kesialan-itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

' _Aku harus merahasiakan hal ini selamanya'_ tekad Yunho dalam hati sambil melirik takut kearah sang eomma

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Hari beranjak sore. Yunho nampaknya sudah mulai bosan berdiam diri di rumah. Yah, tak biasanya memang ia menghabiskan hari minggu di rumah. Ia sedikit menyesal tadi mengabaikan ajakan Yoochun dan Changmin untuk bermain game.

"Aiss, harusnya aku mengiyakan ajakan mereka tadi." gerutu Yunho sambil berguling-guling diatas kasurnya.

"Apa mereka masih bermain ya?" gumam Yunho dan memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada kedua sahabatnya.

 _From : Yunho_

 _To : Food Monster & Jidat Lebar_

 _Subyek : -_

 _Apa kalian masih di game center?_

Send

Yunho menunggu dengan sabar balasan dari keduanya. Dan setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, barulah ia mendapatkan balasan dari keduanya.

 _From : Jidat Lebar_

 _Subyek : -_

 _Ne, kami masih disini Yun. Wae? Apa kau mau menyusul?_

 _From : Yunho_

 _Subyek : -_

 _Ne, tunngu aku. Aku akan kesana._

Setelah mengirim balasan, Yunho pun segera mengganti pakaiannya. Tak lupa diambilnya juga buku catatan milik Jaejoong, ia ingin sedikit berbagi kepada kedua sahabatnya dengan memperlihatkan namja pujaannya itu pada kedua sahabatnya nanti. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Yunho pun segera turun dari kamar bersiap untuk pergi.

"Mau pergi kemana Yun?" tanya eomma Jung saat berpapasan dengan putranya.

"Ke game center eomma. Jja, kanda."

Dan setelah berpamitan dengan sang eomma, Yunho pun segera bergegas menuju game center dimana kedua sahabatnya tengah asik bermain.

.

.

.

Yunho tengah menunggu lampu jalan berwarna hijau agar bisa menyebrang kesisi jalan. Tepat diseberang sana, game center yang biasa ia dan kedua sahabatnya kunjungi berada. Yunho pun menunggu dengan sabar sambil terus memperhatikan lampu pejalan kaki yang berada di seberangnya itu.

Dan saat itulah, mata musangnya melihat sosok yang beberapa hari ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Sosok yang mampu membuat dirinya tersenyum sendiri-seperti orang yang tengah jatuh cinta ah atau memang dirinya tengah jatuh cinta-yang juga tengah berdiri diseberang jalan menunggu lampu jalan berubah warna.

Ya, sosok itu adalah namja cantik penolongnya. Kim Jaejoong.

Hemmm

Senyumpun segera terlukis diwajah tampan Yunho. Akhirnya, tiba juga saat yang ditunggunya. Kali ini ia akan memastikan kalau ia tak akan kehilangan namja cantik itu lagi.

Tidak akan!

Ting

Lampu jalanpun berubah hijau, dan dengan segera, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti, masih dengan senyum yang tersemat indah diwajah tampannya.

Tap

Degh

Tap

Degh

Dan seiring ia melangkahkan kaki, degup jantungnya juga ikut berdetak kencang. Sungguh ia tak sabar untuk bisa berkenalan kepada namja cantik pujaannya.

Yunhopun terus melangkah masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Mata Yunho tak pernah lepas memperhatikan namja penolongnya itu. Ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bisa berkenalan dengan namja pujaannya.

Hemmm

Senyum Yunho semakin lebar saat kini jarak diantara dirinya sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Tinggal selangkah lagi, ia harap tak ada kesialan lain yang akan terjadi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Srettt

Greppp

"Kim Jaejoong!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

(TBC)

Saya kembaliiiiii~~

Hohoho.. bagaimana, YunJae sudah ketemu kan yah… Kekee #ketawanista

Holaaa.. apakah masih ada yang menantikan cerita ini? Krikkk kriikkk

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah baca, follow dan favorite cerita ini. Big thanks bagi kalian yang sudah menyempatkan menuliskan kesan kalian akan cerita ini dichap-chap sebelumnya.

 **Artemis Jung | yeye uun | saphire always for onyx | Youleebitha | akiramia44 | shipper89 | azahra88 | Lawliet Jung | michiko r rin | yeojazz | Rzsa | dheaniyuu | himeryo99 | cha yeoja hongki | rabratz | 5351 | justfera | Jung hana | GOMCHI46 | Yani Cassie YJS | Kim Jae Eun | mei azzahra1 | vichi vhan | TiasPrahastiwi | choikim1310 | lunabie | shanzec | shin kyoong kyoong | JungKimCaca | Jung Sister | zhoeuniquee | jiraniatriana | birin rin | Avanrio11 | alby chun | ccsyaoran01 | Kim Jae Qua | Guest | Jung Sister | Blueonyx Syiie**

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian lagi ne untuk chap ini ^^

Minna, review onegaishimasu..

.

Denpasar, 29 September 2015


	6. Chapter 5

Plus Nine Boy

(You Are My Destiny)

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other cast :

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Genre :

Shonen-ai/Boys Love/Chaptered

Pairing : YunJae

Story by : Dipa Woon

Chapter : 5 (lima)

Note :

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Plus Nine Boys, saya mengambil cerita salah satu tokohnya

Warning :

Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s)bertebaran, short story disetiap chapternya

.

.

.

 **:: cerita mengandung BOYS LOVE jadi yang TIDAK SUKA silahkan MINGGAT ::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

Previous chap

 _Yunhopun terus melangkah_ _masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya._ _Mata Yunho tak pernah lepas memperhatikan namja penolongnya itu. Ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bisa berkenalan dengan namja pujaannya._

 _Hemmm_

 _Senyum Yunho semakin lebar saat kini jarak diantara dirinya sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Tinggal selangkah lagi, ia harap tak ada kesialan lain yang akan terjadi._

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Srettt_

 _Greppp_

" _Kim Jaejoong!"_

.

.

Yunho tersenyum saat tangannya berhasil menangkap sebelah tangan Jaejoong sehingga menghentikan langkah namja cantik itu. Kali ini ia pastikan kalau ia bisa berkenalan dengan namja penolongnya ini.

Bisa ia lihat Jaejoong yang nampak mengerutkan keningnya bingung karena tiba-tiba ada seorang namja asing yang menggenggam tangannya seperti ini.

Sesaat keduanya hanya diam saling berpandangan. Yunho terpesona akan mata bulat nan bening milik Jaejoong dan melupakan tujuannya mencegat namja cantik itu ditengah jalan. Sementara Jaejoong juga nampak terpaku pada pandangan mata Yunho yang tegas menatap kearahnya.

Tangan Yunhopun masih setia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang entah kenapa terasa begitu pasa dalam genggamannya.

Cukup lama mereka berpandangan sampai akhirnya Jaejoong tersadar dan segera menghempaskan tangan Yunho dari tangannya.

"Pikyo!" dengusnya sebal dan segera berjalan kembali menyebrangi jalan.

Yunho yang tersadarpun segera mengikuti langkah Jaejoong. "Yah, hei, chakanman!" teriaknya lantang dan segera menyusul Jaejoong, melupakan tujuannya datang kesini untuk menemui kedua sahabatnya yang masih menunggu di game center.

"Yah, chakanman. Hei!" panggil Yunho berusaha menghentikan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin mempercepat langkahnya karena merasa tak mengenal Yunho. Ia sedikit merasa risih bercampur takut saat Yunho menggenggam tangannya tadi.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong semakin mempercepat langkahnya, juga ikut mempercepat langkahnya. Hei, bahkan ini adalah kesempatan emasnya bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong, jadi ia tak akan membiarkan ini berakhir dengan sia-sia.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Srettt

"Hei, buku catatan ini milikmukan?" tanya Yunho saat berhasil mengejar langkah Jaejoong. Ia pun lagi-lagi menghadang langkah Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Benarkan? Buku ini milikmu?" tanya Yunho lagi sambil menggoyangkan buku catatan itu dihadapan Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong segera membulat saat melihat buku catatan miliknya ada pada namja mata musang kurang kerjaan dihadapannya ini. Kenapa bukunya bisa ada pada namja aneh ini?

"Kembalikan!" dengusnya sebal dengan raut wajah kesal terlukis jelas diwajahnya. Iapun berusaha merebut buku catatannya dari tangan Yunho. Namun Yunho dengan sigap menghalangi Jaejoong merebut bukunya. Iapun kemudian meninggikan tangannya agar Jaejoong tak bisa menggapai buku catatannya.

"Kembalikan!" dengus Jaejoong lagi terus berusaha menggapai buku catatannya. Namun sial, postur tubuh Yunho lebih tinggi darinya dan menyebabkan ia kesusahan. Iapun menjinjit berusaha untuk mengambil bukunya itu.

"Aniya. Katakan dulu, siapa namamu? Aku Yunho, Jung Yunho." ucap Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya. Walaupun ia sudah tau nama namja cantik dihadapannya ini, namun ia tetap ingin secara langsung mendengar namja cantik penolongnya untuk menyebutkan sendiri namanya.

Jaejoong tak memperdulikan ucapan Yunho, ia pun terus berusaha untuk mengambil buku catatannya dari tangan Yunho. "Yah, kembalikan!" dengusnya kesal lagi namun hanya mendapat kekehan kecil dari Yunho.

"Hei, apa kau tak mengingatku?" tanya Yunho masih terus menghalangi Jaejoong yang ingin mengambil kembali buku catatan miliknya. "Kioganna? Kau pernah menolongku saat hujan. Kau memberikanku sapu tangan milikmu saat aku-"

Yunho segera menghentikan ucapannya saat tersadar hal memalukan yang pernah terjadi didirinya.

"Ah, lupakan. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Gomawo sudah menolongku saat itu." ucap Yunho tulus dengan senyum manis yang terukir indah diwajah tampannya.

Jaejoong sempat tertegun saat melihat ketulusan dari ucapan Yunho. Ia pun terdiam sesaat, masih dengan tangan yang terulur hendak mengambil buku catatannya. Jarak keduanya begitu dekat. Bahkan Yunho bisa mencium wangi vanilla menguar kuat dari tubuh Jaejoong.

Baru saja hendak balas tersenyum kepada Yunho, namun kalimat Yunho selanjutnya seketika membuat Jaejoong melunturkan niatnya itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik jika diamati dari dekat."

Ctik

"Ck!" Jaejoong mendengus kesal saat mendengar perkataan Yunho. Ia pun mulai berhenti dari aksinya dan kemudian menatap tajam Yunho yang masih menampilkan senyum lebar diwajahnya. "Apa matamu rabun tuan? Aku namja dan tidak cantik!" kesalnya dengan nada membentak.

Yunho sama sekali tak menghiraukan kemarahan Jaejoong-yang sama sekali tak membuatnya takut-dan mulai kembali bertanya. "Jadi? Ireumi mwoya?"

"Ck!"

"Eoh? Ireumi mwoya?"

"..."

"..."

"Geurae. Kau ingin tau namaku bukan?"

Hemmm

Yunho tersenyum senang. Ia pun menganggukkan kepala dengan cepat dan semakin mengembangkan senyum diwajah tampannya hingga membuat kedua matanya menyipit dan membentuk garis lurus.

"Ne."

Huffttt

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas kesal. Ck, apa-apaan namja dihadapannya ini. Sudah dengan seenaknya mencegatnya dijalan, mengatainya cantik dan sekarang ingin tahu namanya. Namja ini benar-benar aneh.

Mau tak mau Jaejoong pun segera memperkenalkan dirinya. Toh ia yakin tak akan kembali bertemu dengan namja aneh tapi tampan ini. Eoh? Tampan?

"Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Jadi sekarang kembalikan bukuku!"

Hemmmm

Lagi-lagi senyum mengembang diwajah tampan Yunho. Akhirnya, sekarang mereka sedah berkenalan secara resmi aniya? Tujuannyapun tercapai sudah, bisa berkenalan dengan namja penolongnya ini sekaligus berterimakasih.

"Kim Jaejoong. Nama yang indah. Sesuai dengan pemiliknya."

Ctik

Kembali Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar ucapan Yunho. Hell, namja dihadapannya ini benar-benar aneh. Sungguh! Ia harap ia tak akan bertemu lagi dengan namja aneh ini.

Srettt

Jaejoongpun kemudian mengulurkan tangannya meminta Yunho untuk mengembalikan buku miliknya, namun gerakannya itu malah disalah artikan oleh Yunho. Namja tampan itu mengira jika Jaejoong ingin bersalaman dengannya.

Yunhopun tanpa pikir panjang segera menjabat tangan Jaejoong, dan hatinya berdesir nyaman saat merasakan tangan Jaejoong yang begitu lembut terasa begitu pas dalam jabatannya.

' _Kulitnya benar-benar halus. Bagaimana mungkin ada namja seindah dirimu Kim Jaejoong'_

Jaejoong berusaha menekan amarahnya saat merasakan tangan Yunho yang menjabat erat tangannya. Sial! Apa namja ini sudah gila?

Plakk

Jaejoong dengan kasar menghempaskan tangan Yunho, kesabarannya benar-benar diuji sekarang. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentaknya marah dengan mata yang menatap tak suka kearah Yunho.

"Cepat kembalikan bukuku!" lanjutnya, masih dengan nada suara yang kental dengan nada marah. Astaga! Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai hari ini bertemu dengan namja aneh ini.

"Ah!"

Yunho memekik kencang saat tersadar. Ia pun tersenyum kecil lalu menyerahkan buku catatan milik Jaejoong itu, namun-

Srettt

"Pinjami aku ponselmu."

Yunho kembali menarik tangannya saat Jaejoong sudah hampir menerima buku miliknya dan namja tampan itu malah meminta Jaejoong untuk meminjamkannya ponsel.

"Ck! Apa lagi!" dengus kesal Jaejoong merasa namja dihadapannya ini benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Palli. Pinjami aku ponselmu."

"Ck!" Dengan wajah yang ditekuk masam, Jaejoongpun merogoh kantung jaketnya dan menyerahkan ponsel miliknya kepada Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum cerah saat menerima ponsel Jaejoong. Ia pun dengan semangat mengetikkan nomor ponselnya disana.

"Nah, sudah!" Yunhopun kemudian menyerahkan kembali ponsel milik Jaejoong. "Aku sudah menyimpan nomor ponselku disana. Aku harap kau mau menghubungiku nanti, dan aku akan mengembalikan buku milikmu."

"Apa maksudmu? Yah! cepat kembalikan bukuku!"

Yunho menggeleng. "Ania. Tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menghubungiku lalu aku akan mengembalikan buku milikmu." jawab Yunho dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu hanya bisa menahan kesalnya dan mengumpat kasar.

"Yah! Yah! Dasar namja aneh! Mitchin namja!" sumpah serapah Jaejoong menatap tubuh Yunho yang mulai menjauh dari hadapannya.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yunho menelungsupkan wajahnya diatas meja belajar. Hari sudah malam, dan ia baru saja selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Kini ia tengah menantikan telepon dari namja cantik yang tadi sore berhasil diajaknya berkenalan. Namun terhitung sejak 4 jam 23 menit 45 detik sejak ia meninggalkan nomor ponselnya pada Jaejoong, namja cantik itu belum sekalipun menghubunginya.

Astaga, bahkan kau menghitungnya Jung? -_-

"Wae? Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku?" gumamnya masih sambil memandangi ponselnya yang sedari tadi tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Ia pun menatap sedih kearah ponselnya. Padahal ia sudah mengkhayal malam ini akan mendapat telpon dari Jaejoong dan menghabiskan malam dengan mengobrol tentang apapun bersama namja cantik itu.

Namun harapannya hanya sia-sia, karena namja cantik itu sama sekali tak menghubunginya.

"Ah, mungkin ia masih sibuk. Mungkin ia tengah belajar atau tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya."

Ya, berpikir positiflah Yunho.

Yunho pun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap keluar kamar, baru saja ia mengangkat pantatnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan dengan semangat ia pun kembali mendudukkan pantatnya dengan senyum lebar, mengira telpon itu dari Jaejoong.

Namun senyumnya segera luntur saat menemukan tulisan 'Jidat Lebar Calling' tertulis jelas dilayar ponselnya. Semangatnyapun hilang seketika dan dengan ogah-ogahan mengangkat panggilan dari Yoochun itu.

"Yeoboseyo."

' _Yah sekya! Kemana kau tadi hah? Aku dan Changmin menunggumu hingga kami berjamur disini.'_

Yunho menjauhkan ponselnya saat mendengar teriakan kencang Yoochun. Sial sahabatnya ini. Bisa-bisa ia tuli mendadak.

"Eoh? Mian. Aku tak mengabarimu jika aku tak jadi kesana."

' _Babo! Lain kali awas saja kau membuat kami menunggu seperti tadi. Kau tahu, gara-gara kau tak jadi datang, Changmin menguras semua isi dompetku karna merengek kelaparan menunggumu.'_

"Arra. Besok aku akan mentraktir kalian. Aku tutup telponnya eoh!"

Pik

Dan Yunhopun memutus secara sepihak panggilan itu.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Satu

Dua

Satu

Dua

Yunho tengah berolahraga ria di dalam kamarnya sembari menunggu telpon dari Jaejoong. Nampak ia yang tengah melakukan push up guna membunuh waktu menunggu telpon dari Jaejoong.

"Hah..hah..hah.."

Nafas Yunho memburu setelah melakukan push up sebanyak 50 kali. Ia pun kemudian mendekat kearah meja belajarnya mengecek apakah ada pesan atau panggilan dari Jaejoong. Namun-

Huhhh

Wajah Yunho berubah masam saat tak menemukan tanda-tanda jika Jaejoong menghubunginya.

"Sial! Kenapa tadi aku tak meminta nomor ponselnya saja!" pekik Yunho baru menyadari kebodohannya.

Haha, mungkin keberuntungan masih berada jauh darimu Yunho. Jadi bersabarlah.

"Ck!"

Yunho mengusap rambutnya kasar. Ini sudah tengah malam, dan besok ia harus berangkat pagi-pagi guna menjalani hukuman dari pelatih Cha.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin ia sudah tertidur." gumam Yunho lagi merasa lelah menunggu. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.46.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yunho nampak berjalan lunglai masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Hari ini moodnya benar-benar buruk. Semalaman menunggu telpon dari Jaejoong namun namja cantik itu sama sekali tak ada menghubunginya.

Belum lagi tadi pagi ia terlambat bangun dan menyebabkan ia ketinggalan bus. Ia pun akhirnya datang terlambat dan harus menjalani hukuman dua kali lipat dari pelatih Cha. Sungguh pagi yang sial.

"Selamat pagi hyuunggg~~"

Suara menyebalkan Changmin segera terdengar begitu dirinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Mengindahkan panggilan Changmin, Yunho segera duduk di bangkunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Aku lelah. Bisakah kalian tak menggangguku?" pintanya lemah dan menghadirkan kerutan bingung diwajah kedua sahabatnya.

"Wae? Harusnya kami yang mengatakan itu hyung. Bukankah semalam kami yang lelah menunggu hyung yang tak kunjung datang?" ucap Changmin namun sama sekali tak mempengaruhi Yunho.

"Mian. Tapi sekarang bisakah kalian diam?" pinta Yunho lagi dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Nampaknya ia benar-benar kelelahan.

"Sudahlah Min. Sepertinya Yunho memang tengah kelelahan. Lihatlah kantung dimatanya. Aku yakin semalam ia habis begadang entah karena apa."

Changmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Hancur sudah harapannya untuk mendapat sarapan gratis, karena Yunho sama sekali tak ingin diganggu.

"Istirahatlah Yun, akan aku bangunkan jika sonsaengnim datang."

Yunho hanya mengangguk samar. Ah, terimakasih untuk sahabat jidatnya yang pengertian.

.

.

Yoochun dan Changmin sama-sama mengernyitkan kening bingung saat melihat Yunho yang nampak seperti orang idiot. Lihatlah kelakuan sahabat mereka itu, tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Padahal tadi pagi bisa mereka lihat wajah mengenaskan Yunho. Namun sekarang? Bahkan namja tampan itu memamerkan senyum cerahnya sambil terus memperhatikan ponsel pintarnya.

"Yun, apa telah terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa tingkahmu sangat aneh?" tanya Yoochun yang sudah tak tahan melihat keanehan pada sahabatnya itu.

Yunho menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yoochun masih dengan senyum lebar terpasang diwajahnya. "Ne. Aku tengah bahagia." jawab Yunho asal dan semakin membuat kedua sahabatnya kebingungan.

Eoh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Haha, sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah Yunho baru saja mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Jaejoong. Ya, akhirnya Jaejoong menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke 'Cafe the Mad' sore nanti untuk mengembalikan buku catatannya.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Yunho menjadi senang bukan main. Akhirnya, ia akan kembali bertemu dengan malaikat penolongnya. Hoho, pemandangan yang begitu kontras dengan dirinya semalam.

"Aku sangat bahagia Yoochunaaa, Changminaaa. Kalian boleh memesan apapun dan semuanya aku yang bayar." kata Yunho dan membuat Yoochun dan Changmin membulatkan matanya lebar.

Astaga. Sangat jarang Yunho mau mentrakyir mereka seperti ini. Dan kesempatan ini pun tak akan disia-siakan oleh keduanya. Yoochun dan Changmin sangat berterimakasih bagi apa saja yang membuat Yunho merasa bahagia itu. Karena berkatnya, mereka bisa makan sepuasnya tanpa harus membayar seperserpun.

"Allgesumnida!" teriak keduanya bahagia.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yunho duduk dengan tenang menunggu kedatangan Jaejoong di cafe yang tadi siang diberitahukan oleh namja cantik itu. Sesekali nampak Yunho yang melihat kearah pintu cafe berharap jika Jaejoong segera datang.

Yunho kini nampak begitu segar dengan baju kaus polo biru dipadukan dengan celana jeans selutut. Sneakers putih menambah ketampanan dirinya berkali-kali lipat dan menyebabkan beberapa yeoja remaja yang kebetulan melitas di hadapannya menjerit histeris akibat terpesona.

"Kim Jaejoong, neo eodiya?" gumamnya sambil kembali membaca ulang pesan singkat yang Jaejoong kirim siang tadi.

' _Cafe the Mad jam 3 sore'_

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Namun itu saja sudah membuat Yunho senang bukan main.

Yunho pun kembali memperhatikan pintu cafe dan saat itulah, Jaejoong datang dan seketika membuat tatapan Yunho hanya berpusat kepadanya. Bagai adegan slowmotion, Yunho terus menatap kearah Jaejoong yang kini tengah berjalan pelan menuju kearahnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tepat saat Jaejoong sudah berada dihadapannya, Yunho pun dengan sigap menarik kursi disebelahnya, bermaksud agar Jaejoong duduk disana. Namun Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan Yunho.

Hemmm

Yunho tersenyum manis saat melihat wajah kesal Jaejoong. Dimatanya kini, Jaejoong bertambah manis berkali lipat sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Annyeong Kim Jaejoong. Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Yunho ramah namun hanya ditanggapi dingin oleh Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah tak usah berbasa basi. Cepat kembalikan buku milikku!" tegas Jaejoong dan kembali menyodorkan tangannya gesture meminta kepada Yunho.

"Sepertinya buku itu sangat penting bagimu." jawab Yunho sambil terus memperhatikan wajah menawan Jaejoong. Astaga! Ingin rasanya Yunho mencubit pipi merah Jaejoong.

"Cepat kembalikan!"

Mengindahkan teriakan Jaejoong, Yunho kembali berucap, "Aku juga ingin menjadi sesuatu yang berharga bagimu. Tapi, apa benar kau tidak mengenaliku? Kau pernah menolongku dulu. lihatlah wajahku baik-baik." kata Yunho dan memajukan setengah badannya kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memundurkan wajahnya merasa jika wajah Yunho terlalu dekat degannya. Iapun menatap jengah dengan kelakuan namja dihadapannya ini. Sungguh, namja ini benar-benar aneh.

"Molla. Kioganna. Palli kembalikan bukuku." jawabnya benar-benar sudah merasa kesal. Hell, bahkan jika ia pernah menolong orang, mana mungkin ia bisa mengingat semua wajah orang yang sudah ditolongnya itu.

"Jinja? Kau tak mengenaliku? Kalau begitu, mari aku perkenalkan diriku. Aku adalah takdirmu." jawab Yunho dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong yang kini menampakkan raut kesal diwajahnya.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan bukuku tanpa mendengar ocehanmu? Aku sedang buru-buru tuan." kesal Jaejoong yang malah membuat Yunho tertawa nyaring.

"Yunho, panggil aku Yunho. Dan, baiklah."

Yunhopun segera mengeluarkan buku milik Jaejoong lalu menyerahkannya kepada namja cantik itu. Jaejoong dengan cepat mengambil buku miliknya dan berdiri lalu bergegas keluar dari cafe.

"Yah, Jaejoong-ah, chakanman." teriak Yunho dan memanggil Jaejoong dengan sok akrab. Ia pun bergegas mengejar Jaejoong dan menyamakan langkahnya saat sudah berada disebelah namja cantik itu.

"Hemm, baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat tujuanmu. Kka, katakan kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Yunho yang berpura-pura jika kini keduanya tengah menjalin hubungan. Bagaimana pun ia sudah sangat jatuh pada pesona namja cantik yang sudah menolongnya ini. Dan ia yakin, jika Jaejoong adalah takdirnya.

Jaejoong tak menghiraukan Yunho dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ah ya, dimana kau bersekolah? Apa kau lebih tua dariku? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Mungkin kita seumuran? Atau kau lebih kecil dariku?"

Yunho pun terus mencoba mengajak Jaejoong untuk mengobrol. Walau Jaejoong sama sekali tak membalas ucapannya, namun Yunho tetap saja mengoceh tentang dirinya.

"Aku bersekolah di Shinki. Aku berada di tingkat dua dan aku juga mengikuti klub Hapkido. Apa kau suka bela diri? Atau kau menyukai hal yang lain?"

Jaejoong nampak sangat terganggu dengan keberadaan Yunho yang mengikutinya. Apalagi namja itu selalu mengoceh tentang hal yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kesal kearah Yunho.

Sementara itu, Yunho yang sangat asik menceritakan tentang kepribadiannya malah tak sadar jika Jaejoong sudah berhenti dan berbelok arah. Ia baru tersadar saat dirinya menoleh kesamping namun sudah tak menemukan sosok cantik itu disebelahnya.

"Eoh? Kemana ia?" gumamnya bingung namun tak berlangsung lama. Karena kini ia melihat sosok Jaejoong yang baru masuk ke sebuah gedung.

"Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho sebelum tubuh Jaejoong benar-benar menghilang, masuk ke dalam. "Kajja kita berkencan! Aku akan menjemputmu dan kajja kita jalan-jalan!" lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang sangat kencang.

Hemmm

Senyum manispun terlukis diwajanya merasa sangat senang untuk hari ini. Akhirnya, setelah kesialan bertubi-tubi yang dialaminya, akhirnya ada kebahagiaan juga yang bisa ia rasakan.

"Kim Jaejoong, you are my destiny."

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Sore hari setelah selesai latihan, Yunho dan kedua sahabatnya segera menuju tempat bermain game online. Ketiganya ingin menghabiskan waktu disana sebelum kembali ke rumah.

Changmin lagi-lagi menggerutu sebal karena sudah kalah beberapa kali. Iapun mulai menyalahkan Yoochun dan mengatakan jika namja berjidat lebar itu bermain curang. Padahal biasanya ialah yang menang sehingga bisa menguras dompet tebal milik hyung jidatnya itu.

"Akui saja kalau kau kalah Min. Hahaha. Akhirnya aku bisa juga mengalahkanmu evil!"

Changmin semakin sebal mendengar tawa mengejek dari Yoochun, ia pun kemudian berpaling kearah Yunho dan meminta bantuan kepada namja tampan itu.

"Hyung, bantu aku, jidat hyung ini bermain curang!" adunya dengan wajah yang dibuat sememelas mungkin.

"Mian, tapi aku pulang duluan. Aku ada janji kencan!" jawab Yunho dengan senyum lebar terlukis diwajahnya.

"Ah, apa kau akan berkencan dengan namja cantik itu Yun?" tanya Yoochun yang sudah tau tentang namja pujaan sahabatnya itu.

Ya, kemarin Yunho baru saja menceritakan semuanya kepada Yoochun dan Changmin. Tentang bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan mengklaim namja cantik itu sebagai takdirnya.

"Aku penasaran dengannya Yun, sampai ia bisa membuatmu jadi seperti ini."

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun, "Ia adalah satu-satunya sosok yang sangat indah dan menawan yang pernah aku temui."

Yoochun bergidik melihat aura cinta menguar dari tubuh Yunho. Sahabatnya ini, ternyata benar-benar tengah jatuh cinta.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yunho kini tengah menunggu kehadiran namja cantik pujaannya di depan gedung yang kemarin di datangi Jaejoong. Setelah ia melihat-lihat, ternyata gedung itu adalah sebuah tempat les bernama 'Unicorn'.

"Apa ia mengambil tambahan pelajaran disini?" gumam Yunho sambil terus memperhatikan gedung dengan lima tingkat itu.

Tak berapa lama, yang ditunggu Yunhopun datang. Jaejoong kini datang dengan kaus V-Neck hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya, membuat Yunho lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya merasa terpesona dengan Jaejoong.

Tap

Tap

"Kim Jaejoong!" panggil Yunho saat Jaejoong melintas dihadapannya. Jaejoongpun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dan wajahnya segera berubah kesal saat melihat namja aneh itu lagi yang memanggilnya.

"Ck, sekarang apa lagi!" gumamnya malas saat melihat Yunho yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Kim Jaejoong!" panggil Yunho lagi saat sudah berada dihadapan Jaejoong. "Ini!" ucapnya sambil meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menaruh satu kotak susu rasa coklat ditangan Jaejoong. "Minumlah saat kau merasa mengantuk di kelas." lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum manis kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertegun saat melihat perhatian dari Yunho. Sedikit hatinya berdetak saat merasakan perhatian Yunho padanya.

"Jja, hwaiting!" ucap Yunho lagi menyemangati Jaejoong. Ia pun kemudian menyuruh Jaejoong untuk masuk. Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan menatap Yunho lama. Namja ini, padahal mereka baru saja berkenalan. Namun mengapa ia begitu perhatian kepadanya?

Jaejoong pun akhirnya memasukkan susu pemberian Yunho kedalam tasnya dan mulai berbalik berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam gedung. Sementara Yunho masih betah berada diposisinya sambil terus memperhatikan Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong benar-benar sudah masuk ke dalam gedung lesnya.

"Yah! Siapa namja itu?" tanya Heechul antusias begitu Jaejoong duduk dihadapannya. Yah, tadi ia dan Hyunseung memang sudah melihat dengan jelas semua kejadian di depan gedung.

Jaejoong hanya menghendikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh.

"Apa ia mengganggumu? Atau ia sedang mengejarmu?" tanya Hyunseung dan rupanya juga antusias dengan namja tampan yang dilihatnya tadi. "Ia lumayan juga. Dimana kalian berkenalan?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Dan kalian tau, ia sedikit aneh." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya dan membuat bingung kedua sahabatnya.

"Ye?"

"Semalam kami berkenalan dan anehnya ia langsung mengatakan jika aku adalah takdirnya!"

"Mwo? Hahaha. Lalu, apa kau juga merasa kalau ia adalah takdirmu?" tanya Heechul lagi yang merasa geli mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Molla." jawab Jaejoong dan mulai mengeluarkan buku dan peralatan tulisnya. Dan tanpa sengaja tatapannya jatuh pada kotak susu yang tadi deberikan oleh Yunho. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menghangat. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan perhatian seperti itu dari orang lain. Iapun mengelus pelan kotak susu itu dan sedikit senyum mengembang diwajahnya, mengabaikan ocehan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kurasa ia lumayan juga."

"Katakan, apa ia punya teman yang lucu juga?"

Oh, apakah perasaan Yunho terbalaskan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

(TBC)

#yunjaeisback2015

Hollaaaa... Saya kembaliiiiii~~ Saya update cepat karena tengah merasa senang... hohohooo

Tapi saya yakin bukan hanya saya saja yang merasakan perasaan ini(?) #kalimatinisedikitambigu

Yepp.. hal apa lagi yang membuat bahagia kalau bukan berita tentang uri eomma kitty dan uri appa gom yang..ehemmm..saya tidak perlu menjelaskan kembali bukan? Saya yakin kalian semua pasti lebih tahu ketimbang saya(?)

Saya tidak berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri saat membaca dan melihat semua berita serta foto dari mereka berdua. Astaga! Saya sudah seperti orang gila senyum-senyum sendiri xD saya yakin, kalian juga mengalami hal yang sama bukan?

Baiklah, sepertinya curcol ini sudah melewati batasnya. Mari kita kembali ke cerita ^^

Bagaimana? Akhirnya YunJae bertemu juga kan.. kekeke.. apakah ini juga adalah sebuah kesialan bagi Yunho setelah bertemu Kim Jaejoong? Hohoo..

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah baca, follow dan favorite cerita ini. Big thanks bagi kalian yang sudah menyempatkan menuliskan kesan kalian akan cerita ini dichap-chap sebelumnya.

 **Artemis Jung | yeye uun | saphire always for onyx | Youleebitha | akiramia44 | shipper89 | azahra88 | Lawliet Jung | michiko r rin | yeojazz | Rzsa | dheaniyuu | himeryo99 | cha yeoja hongki | nabratz | 5351 | justfera | Jung hana | GOMCHI46 | Yani Cassie YJS | Kim Jae Eun | mei azzahra1 | vichi vhan | TiasPrahastiwi | choikim1310 | lunabie | shanzec | shin kyoong kyoong | JungKimCaca | Jung Sister | zhoeuniquee | jiraniatriana | birin rin | Avanrio11 | alby chun | ccsyaoran01 | Kim Jae Qua | Guest | Jung Sister | Blueonyx Syiie | JonginDO | Guest**

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian lagi ne untuk chap ini ^^

Minna, review onegaishimasu..

.

Denpasar, 6 Oktober 2015


	7. Chapter 6

Plus Nine Boy

(You Are My Destiny)

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other cast :

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Genre :

Shonen-ai/Boys Love/Chaptered

Pairing : YunJae

Story by : Dipa Woon

Chapter : 6 (enam)

Note :

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Plus Nine Boys, saya mengambil cerita salah satu tokohnya

Warning :

Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s)bertebaran, short story disetiap chapternya

.

.

.

 **:: cerita mengandung BOYS LOVE jadi yang TIDAK SUKA silahkan MINGGAT ::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

Previous chap

" _Semalam kami berkenalan dan anehnya ia langsung mengatakan jika aku adalah takdirnya!"_

" _Mwo? Hahaha. Lalu, apa kau juga merasa kalau ia adalah takdirmu?" tanya Heechul lagi yang merasa geli mendengar ucapan Jaejoong._

" _Molla." jawab Jaejoong dan mulai mengeluarkan buku dan peralatan tulisnya. Dan tanpa sengaja tatapannya jatuh pada kotak susu yang tadi deberikan oleh Yunho. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menghangat. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan perhatian seperti itu dari orang lain. Iapun mengelus pelan kotak susu itu dan sedikit senyum mengembang diwajahnya, mengabaikan ocehan kedua sahabatnya._

" _Kurasa ia lumayan juga."_

" _Katakan, apa ia punya teman yang lucu juga?"_

 _Oh, apakah perasaan Yunho terbalaskan?_

.

.

Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin kini tengah beristirahat setelah satu jam penuh berlatih. Keringat bercucuran di wajah ketiga namun sama sekali tak menghilangkan ketampanan diwajah mereka.

Changmin sedari tadi sudah merengek meminta mereka untuk pergi makan. Namun kedua hyungnya sama sekali tak mengindahkan permintaannya dan malah asik dengan obrolan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana semalam? Apa kau berhasil bertemu dengan namja pujaanmu?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengusap peluh di dahi lebarnya.

Yunho menengokkan kepalanya menatap Yoochun dan tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja! Bahkan ia nampak senang saat aku memberikannya semangat."

Yoochun hanya memandang iritasi saat melihat aura cinta menguar dari tubuh Yunho, "Tapi apa kau yakin kalau ia juga menyukaimu? Bukankah ia tak pernah menganggap kehadiranmu?" tanya Yoochun lagi dan membuat Yunho terdiam.

"Otteokhae?"

"..."

"Begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kau mengecek apakah ia juga menyukaimu atau tidak?" tantang Yoochun dan membuat Yunho mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin tahu bukan, apakah ia juga menyukaimu atau tidak?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk.

"Jja, daripada kau penasaran. Bagaimana kalau kau coba mengiriminya pesan. Kita lihat bagaimana respond darinya." jawab Yoochun lagi, sementara Yunho mencerna dengan baik semua perkataan sahabatnya itu.

Ya bagaimanapun ia belum tahu apakah Jaejoong juga menyukainya atau tidak. Karena selama ini hanya dirinyalah yang gencar mendekati namja cantik itu, tanpa tau apakah namja cantik itu menyukainya juga atau tidak.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Yunho lagi yang sepertinya menyetujui rencana Yoochun.

"Gampang. Kau tinggal kirimi dia pesan singkat. Katakan padanya kalau kau menyukainya. Dan apakah kau menyukaiku juga?" jawab Yoochun dan hanya diangguki oleh Yunho.

"Kalau ia merespond dan menjawab 'Mwo? Aku menyukaimu?' itu artinya bisa jadi ia menyukaimu atau tidak menyukaimu. Tapi kalau ia membalas dengan 'Wae?' itu artinya kalau ia juga mungkin menyukaimu." lanjut Yoochun lagi mengutarakan idenya.

Ya, diantara ketiga sahabat ini, memang dirinya yang paling mengerti tentang cinta.

"Lalu kalau ia sama sekali tak memberikan respond?"

"Itu berarti ia sama sekali tidak perduli padamu."

Yunhopun berpikir. "Haruskah aku melakukan itu?" tanya Yunho lagi dan membuat Yoochun memutar mata malas.

"Min, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa Yunho harus melakukannya atau tidak?" tanya Yoochun kepada Changmin yang terlihat tengah menekuk wajahnya. Haha, maknae satu ini nampaknya tengah merajuk.

"Lakukan saja! Aku yakin ia tak akan perduli pada Yunho hyung!" jawab Changmin ketus. Ia benar-benar kesal karena hyungnya sama sekali tak memperdulikan keadaan dirinya yang sangat kelaparan.

"Ck, aku tak akan melakukan itu. Itu hanya tindakan yang dilakukan oleh seorang pengecut. Aku yakin kalau dia adalah-"

"Takdirmu!" jawab Yoochun dan Changmin memotong ucapan Yunho. Keduanya memutar mata bosan karena hampir setiap hari Yunho terus-menerus mengatakan hal yang sama.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Sore harinya, kembali Yunho menemui Jaejoong ditempat lesnya. Nampak kini Yunho datang dengan kaos hitam ditambah topi bisbol yang semakin membuatnya tampak segar. Beberapa gadis yang lewat dihadapannya sampai terpesona akibat ketampanannya.

"Semoga ia menyukai ini." gumamnya sambil terus memperhatikan sekitar, mencari dimana keberadaan namja cantik pujaannya itu.

Senyum manis segera mengembang diajah Yunho saat melihat kedatangan Jaejoong. Ia pun kemudian mendekat kearah Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kim Jaejoong!" panggilnya sedikit kencang dan menyebabkan Jaejoong yang tadinya sibuk dengan ponsel, segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Raut wajahnya Jaejoong segera berubah menjadi kesal saat lagi-lagi dilihatnya Yunho sudah menunggunya di tempat les.

"Ck, dia lagi." ucapnya sebal dan terus berjalan mencoba mengabaikan kehadiran Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah, ini untukmu." kata Yunho setelah sampai disebelah Jaejoong lalu menyerahkan sekotak susu coklat kepada Jaejoong.

Namun Jaejoong sama sekali tak memperdulikan Yunho dan malah terus berjalan.

Tak menyerah, Yunho kembali mengejar Jaejoong dan menghentikan langkah namja cantik itu. "Ambillah. Aku sengaja memberikannya untukmu. Apa kau menyukai rasa coklat?"

Diraihnya tangan Jaejoong lalu menaruh susu kotak itu ditelapak tangan Jaejoong. "Diminum ne?" ucapnya dan membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata musang Yunho yang berbinar cerah.

"Kau tau apa yang aku sukai?" tanya Yunho lagi tak sadar jika tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau. Aku menyukaimu." lanjut Yunho dengan nada yang lembut.

Jaejoong tertegun saat mendengar perkataan Yunho itu, dan entah kenapa sedikit membuat dadanya bergetar. Apalagi ia melihat kilat kesungguhan dari mata Yunho.

Hemmm

Senyum Yunhopun mengembang, "Jja, masuklah." lanjutnya lagi dan dengan sedikit tidak rela melepaskan tangan lembut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sempat terdiam sebentar menatap Yunho, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda dengan sedikit senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Yunho masih terus menatap tubuh Jaejoong yang perlahan menghilang masuk ke dalam gedung, iapun berteriak sesaat sebelum Jaejoong benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

"Kim Jaejoong, ini sudah sepuluh hari kita jalan bersama. Kau harus mengingat itu oke!"

Sementara Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap berjalan mengacuhkan teriakan Yunho itu.

"Hei, apa atlet itu masih terus mengikutimu?" tanya Hyunseung saat Jaejoong sudah duduk dihadapannya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

"Kelakuannya semakin hari semakin menyebalkan. Kalian tau, ia mengatakan 'Aku menyukaimu' setelah memberiku susu kotak ini." jawab Jaejoong dan memperlihatkan susu coklat pemberian Yunho tadi.

Sontak hal itu membuat Heechul dan Hyunseung tertawa terbahak. Tak menyangka jika namja itu benar-benar menyukai sahabat mereka.

"Astaga! Apa anak itu benar-benar menyukaimu Jae? Aigoo!"

Jaejoong hanya menghendikkan bahunya acuh. Dan mulai larut dalam buku pelajarannya.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin kini tengah asik menikmati semangkuk ramyun pedas di kedai yang dulu sempat Yoochun dan Changmin datangi (chap 2). Kali ini mereka benar-benar mengajak Yunho untuk makan bersama disana.

"Woaa, ini sungguh enak! Lain kali aku akan mengajak Jaejoong untuk makan disini." kata Yunho begitu takjub dengan rasa ramyun yang baru saja dimakannya. Matanya berbinar cerah dan sudah menyusun rencana diotaknya untuk mengajak Jaejoong kencan disini.

Yoochun dan Changmin hanya memutar mata malas mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Ah, sebentar lagi ia akan pulang les. Jja, sebaiknya aku menjemputnya. Yoochuna, Changmina, aku duluan eoh."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban kedua sahabatnya, Yunho bergegas keluar dari kedai guna menjemput Jaejoong.

"Min, apa kau tak penasaran dengan orang yang disukai Yunho?" tanya Yoochun sesaat setelah Yunho pergi meninggalkan kedai itu. Changmin hanya mengangguk dan terus melanjutkan makannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesana juga?" usul Yoochun dan segera membuat Changmin menolehkan wajahnya. Ia pun dengan cepat menagnggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan ide brilian Yoochun.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari gedung tempat lesnya saat Yunho datang dan kembali mencegat langkahnya. Terdengar decakan ketus darinya saat melihat Yunho yang tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Jaejoong-ah!" panggil Yunho dan membuat kedua sahabat Jaejoong menolehkan wajah kearah namja tampan itu.

"Oh oh, bukankah itu si atlet?"

"Yaa, apa dia datang untuk menjemputmu?"

Tanya Heechul dan Hyunseung begitu penasaran. Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya.

"Jaejoong-ah!" panggil Yunho sekali lagi saat dirinya sudah tiba dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Apa lagi?" ketus Jaejoong sedikit merasa kesal dengan kehadiran Yunho. Bahkan kini beberapa teman ditempat lesnya mulai memperhatikan dirinya yang dijemput oleh seorang laki-laki tampan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kajja!"

Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jaejoong, Yunho sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya, meninggalkan Heechul dan Hyunseung yang hanya mengeryit bingung melihat kelakuan Yunho.

Sementara itu di kejauhan, nampak Yoochun dan Changmin yang tengah melakukan pengintaian. Nampak kedua sahabat Yunho itu bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon besar sehingga menutupi keduanya dari pandangan Yunho.

"Oh Min, apa itu Jaejoong? Wow, aku tak menyangka jika ia benar-benar menawan. Pantas saja si Jung itu sampai tergila-gila." ungkap Yoochun saat melihat seorang namja cantik yang tengah diseret paksa oleh Yunho.

Changmin hanya mengagguk setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Yoochun, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Eoh, sepertinya aku mengenal namja itu hyung."

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yoochun dan hanya diangguki oleh Changmin. "Ne, sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Ah sial, dimana aku pernah melihatnya eoh." kesal Changmin karena tak berhasil mengingat dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong..Kim Jaejoong..namanya sedikit familiar untukku."

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Jaejoong merasa sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran Yunho yang terus berjalan disebelahnya. Ah ya tak masalah jika namja itu hanya berjalan diam disebelahnya, tapi lain jika namja tampan itu melakukan hal-hal yang sangat memalukan baginya.

Bayangkan saja. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di dalam bus. Dan namja tampan itu dengan sukses membuat Jaejoong menjadi bahan tawaan bagi seluruh penumpang bus itu.

Bagaimana dirinya tidak malu jika Yunho membuat orang-orang menatap aneh kepadanya. Lihatlah gaya Yunho yang terus berada dihadapannya sambil merentangkan tangan, mengusir siapa saja yang berani mendekat kearah dirinya.

"Yah! Jangan menatapnya seperti itu."

'Yah jangan menyenggolnya seperti itu."

"Aiss. Jinja!"

Jaejoong benar-benar merasa kesal dengan tingkah namja mata musang itu. Lihat saja, setelah ini ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan namja yang sialnya ia akui tampan itu.

"Kau bisa diam tidak hah!" bentak Jaejoong akhirnya setelah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Yunho. Namun namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum lebar merasa senang akhirnya Jaejoong mau berbicara padanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam, sedangkan kau bisa terluka kalau mereka tidak sengaja menyenggolmu. Apalagi mereka bisa saja mencari-cari kesempatan untuk bisa menyentuhmu."

Jika ini adalah sebuah anime, mungkin saja dari atas kepala Jaejoong sudah muncul kepulan asap akibat dirinya menahan amarah yang luar biasa.

"Michin nom!" geram marah Jaejoong dan menatap tajam kearah Yunho, namun namja tampan itu sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan geraman Jaejoong. Yang lebih penting baginya adalah keselamatan Jaejoong dari tatapan orang-orang yang memandang lapar kearah 'kekasih' cantiknya itu.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Keesokan harinya Yunho kembali datang untuk menjemput Jaejoong. Kini ia sudah berada di luar gedung, menunggu sang pujaan hati keluar. Senyum selalu nampak terlukis diwajah Yunho sambil memandang sekotak susu digenggamannya. Hah, hari ini ia merasa sangat senang karena sudah dua minggu ia bisa berdekatan dengan Jaejoong.

"Hahaha. Ne lain kali kita harus memberinya pelajaran."

"Hahaha.."

Suara tawa yang sedikit kencang membuat Yunho terusik. Ia pun kemudian menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara dan menemukan namja cantik pujaannya tengah berjalan sambil bercanda dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Lagi-lagi senyum mengembang diwajah Yunho saat melihat itu. Apalagi kali ini ia bisa melihat secara langsung tawa Jaejoong yang membuat namja itu semakin cantik berkali-kali lipat.

"Jaejoong-ah!"

Tawa diwajah Jaejoong segera luntur saat mendengar teriakan Yunho. Sial! ternyata namja mata musang itu masih saja mengikutinya.

Heecul dan Hyunseung yang tadinya asik bercandapun segera menghentikan tawa mereka saat mendengar seruan yang memanggil nama sahabatnya. Merekapun dengan sepakat segera berlalu meninggakan Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Yahh kalian, mau kemana!" teriak Jaejoong saat melihat kedua sahabatnya malah meninggalkannya berdua dengan Yunho. Ia menggerutu tidak jelas saat melihat kedua sahabatnya tertawa dengan senyum yang menggodanya.

"Yah! Kalian tunggu aku!"

Belum sempat Jaejoong mengejar kedua sahabatnya, Yunho sudah lebih dulu mencekal tangannya dan menyebabkan tubuh Jaejoong berbalik arah menuju kearahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Jaejoong. Segera ia menghempaskan tangan Yunho yang menggenggam tangannya lalu mendengus kesal.

"Mau apa lagi kau!"

Yunho tersenyum sudah terbiasa mendengar gerutuan itu keluar dari bibir merah Jaejoong. "Tentu saja aku datang menjemputmu. Kajja, kau ingin langsung pulang atau pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Yunho antusias.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berhenti mengikutiku?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Yunho.

Yunho sedikit mengembangkan senyumnya saat mendengat pertanyaan Jaejoong. Hell, sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan berhenti mengikuti Jaejoong, karena Jaejoong adalah takdirnya.

"Mengapa kau masih menanyakannya? Sudah jelas bukan, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti. Karena kau adalah takdirku." jawab Yunho tegas dengan senyum yang masih terpatri indah diwajahnya.

Jaejoong terdiam. Namja dihadapannya ini, apa serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya?

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku adalah takdirmu?"

Yunho tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku bisa merasakannya. Disini." jawabnya sambil menunjuk dada kirinya. "Ia selalu berdetak kencang saat berada di dekatmu."

Degh

Mau tak mau jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang saat mendengar jawaban Yunho. Padahal hanya gombalan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu. Namun efeknya cukup terasa untuk Jaejoong. Apalagi ia melihat kedua mata Yunho yang memancarkan ketulusan saat mengatakannya.

Mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya, Jaejoong pun kembali menjawab. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau membuktikannya. Buktikan jika benar aku adalah takdirmu."

"Aniyo. Itu tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata atau hanya diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Tapi lebih dari itu-"

Srettt

Yunho pun meraih tangan Jaejoong lalu menggenggamnya dan mengarahkan tepat ke dadanya. "Kau bisa merasakannya disini."

Degh

Degh

Degh

Jantung keduanyanya sama-sama berdetak kencang untuk alasan yang, mungkinkah sama?

Yunho tersenyum manis saat merasakan sentuhan tangan Jaejoong didadanya(?). Dan ia begitu menikmati menatapi wajah cantik Jaejoong yang berjarak cukup dengan dengan wajahnya.

Perlahan bisa ia lihat semburat merah muda yang mulai menghiasi wajah putih Jaejoong. Mau tak mau, senyumnya semakin mengembang saat melihat itu.

Astaga! Kalau saja ia tidak bisa menahan diri, sudah dipastikan kalau sedari tadi ia sudah memakan habis pipi menggoda namja cantik itu.

Hemmm

"Bagaimana? Kau merasakannya bukan?"

Doeng

Seakan tersadar, Jaejoong pun segera menghempaskan tangan Yunho dari tangannya. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping agar Yunho tidak melihat wajahnya yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

' _Aiss. Ada apa denganku!'_ rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

Setelah menormalkan detak jantungnya, Jaejoong pun kini kembali menghadapakan dirinya kearah Yunho. Perlahan ditatapnya kedua mata Yunho sambil mencoba untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan debaran keras didadanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan tes?"

Yunho mengernyit bingung mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Tes? Musun tes?

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat melihat kebingungan diwajah Yunho. Ini adalah kesempatan dirinya untuk bisa menjauhkan Yunho dari dirinya.

"Tes?"

"Ne. Kita melakukan tes. Tes untuk menentukan apakah benar aku adalah takdirmu atau bukan."

Sementara itu, Yunho masih terus berpikir. Apakah ia mau melakukan tes seperti apa yang Jaejoong inginkan? Tapi saat melihat senyum diwajah Jaejoong-yang disalah artikan olehnya-ia pun akhirnya menyetujui dengan tantangan dari namja cantik itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan! Aku yakin, karena kau memanglah takdirku!"

Senyum semakin mengembang diwajah Jaejoong. Untung saja Yunho mau mengikuti usulnya untuk mengadakan tes. Kalau begini, ia akan lebih mudah untuk menyingkirkan namja itu dari kehidupannya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri tuan Jung! Kita lihat saja nanti, apakah kau selama ini hanya membual atau tidak."

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu cuek mendengar itu. Yang ada diotaknya sekarang adalah, kira-kira tes apa yang akan diadakan oleh namja cantik itu.

"Lalu, tes apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Jaejoong menyeringai kecil saat mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Ia pun kemudian maju selangkah lebih mendekat kearah Yunho.

"Tesnya adalah-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

(TBC)

Hayolohhhh... tes seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh Jaejoong?

Hohooo.. yang uda pernah nonton pasti tau kan yah? Tapi kalau yang belum, ya tungguin aja ne chap selanjutnya #modus

Haaalooohhaaaaa... apa kabar semuanya? Heheheee

Saya kembali dengan chap baru.. apakah kalian menantikannya? Apa? Tidakk? ToT

Chap ini semakin pendek yah? Hehehee...

Gomawo bagi yang masih mau membaca dan mereview cerita ini.. Big thanks buat :

 **Artemis Jung | yeye uun | saphire always for onyx | Youleebitha | akiramia44 | shipper89 | azahra88 | Lawliet Jung | michiko r rin | yeojazz | Rzsa | dheaniyuu | himeryo99 | cha yeoja hongki | nabratz | 5351 | justfera | Jung hana | GOMCHI46 | Yani Cassie YJS | Kim Jae Eun | mei azzahra1 | vichi vhan | TiasPrahastiwi | choikim1310 | lunabie | shanzec | shin kyoong kyoong | JungKimCaca | Jung Sister | zhoeuniquee | jiraniatriana | birin rin | Avanrio11 | alby chun | ccsyaoran01 | Kim Jae Qua | Guest | Jung Sister | Blueonyx Syiie | JonginDO | Guest | rizhu | panda | yjs | Guest | Bestin84**

Atas kesan dan pesan(?)kalian mengenai cerita ini.. jeongmal khamsaheyo~~ kalau antusias kalian banyak, saya akan update cepat #smirk

Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan kesan lagi untuk chap ini ne~~

Minna, review juseyo...

..

Denpasar, 10 November 2015


	8. Chapter 7

Plus Nine Boy

(You Are My Destiny)

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other cast :

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Genre :

Shonen-ai/Boys Love/Chaptered

Pairing : YunJae

Story by : Dipa Woon

Chapter : 7 (tujuh)

Note :

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Plus Nine Boys, saya mengambil cerita salah satu tokohnya

Warning :

Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s)bertebaran, short story disetiap chapternya

.

.

.

 **:: cerita mengandung BOYS LOVE jadi yang TIDAK SUKA silahkan MINGGAT ::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

Previous Chap

" _Baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan! Aku yakin, karena kau memanglah takdirku!"_

 _Senyum semakin mengembang diwajah Jaejoong. Untung saja Yunho mau mengikuti usulnya untuk mengadakan tes. Kalau begini, ia akan lebih mudah untuk menyingkirkan namja itu dari kehidupannya._

" _Jangan terlalu percaya diri tuan Jung! Kita lihat saja nanti, apakah kau selama ini hanya membual atau tidak."_

 _Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu cuek mendengar itu. Yang ada diotaknya sekarang adalah, kira-kira tes apa yang akan diadakan oleh namja cantik itu._

" _Lalu, tes apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"_

 _Jaejoong menyeringai kecil saat mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Ia pun kemudian maju selangkah lebih mendekat kearah Yunho._

" _Tesnya adalah-"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yunho hanya mengaduk makan malamnya tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. Saat ini suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

Melihat hal itu, sang eomma dan appa saling berpandangan saat melihat kelakuan aneh dari putra tunggal mereka itu. Tidak biasanya putra mereka bersikap seperti ini. Apalagi kali ini masakan yag dibuat oleh eomma Jung adalah salah satu masakan favorite Yunho.

Pletak

"Ouch! Yah eomma! Kenapa memukulku!" teriak Yunho kencang sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat geplakan sayang dari sang eomma.

Astaga eommanya ini! Mengejutkan sekali dengan menjitak kepalanya dengan sendok secara tiba-tiba.

"Siapa suruh kau melamun? Apa kau tidak suka masakan eomma?" tanya eomma Jung sedikit galak dan menatap tajam kearah putranya.

Yunho hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Iss, bukannya ia tidak menyukai masakan sang eomma, hanya saja ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Ya, apalagi yang dipikirkan namja tampan ini kalau bukan tentang tes yang akan dilakukan oleh Jaejoong. Tes yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan.

 _/_

' _Tesnya adalah, masing-masing dari kita akan menaiki lift yang berbeda lalu menentukan dilantai mana kita akan turun.'_

 _Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya bingung mendengar perkataan Jaejoong mengenai tes yang ingin dilakukannya. Hei, tes itu sedikit_ _terdengar_ _kekanakan._

' _Jika kita turun dilantai yang sama, maka aku akan mengakui jika kita memang takdir. Tapi jika tidak-'_

 _Jaejoong sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menunggu reaksi dari Yunho. Diam-diam ia tersenyum licik saat melihat wajah Yunho._

' _Itu artinya aku bukanlah takdirmu.'_

 _Yunho menghela nafas. Tes itu sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman. 'Apakah kita memang harus melakukan tes itu? Itu sangat kekanakan.'_

' _Apa kau takut?'_

' _Ani, bukan seperti itu.' jawab Yunho cepat. Oh, ayolah apa Jaejoong tidak tahu jika dirinya memiliki trauma dengan yang namanya lift?_

' _Lalu?' balas Jaejoong cepat tanpa memberi kesempatan Yunho untuk berpikir._

' _Apa kau benar-benar membutuhkan konfirmasi kalau kau adalah takdirku?' tanya Yunho lagi berharap jika ia bisa membatalkan niatan Jaejoong memberikannya tes._

 _Jaejoong mengangguk cepat, 'Tentu saja. Kau bilang kalau aku adalah takdirmu. Jika kita benar-benar turun dilantai yang sama, maka aku juga akan menganggapmu sebagai takdirku.'_

' _...'_

' _Tapi jika kita tidak turun dilantai yang sama, aku minta untuk kau menjauhiku. Jangan pernah lagi menemuiku karena terbukti kalau aku bukanlah takdirmu.'_

 _/_

PLETAKKKK

"AWWW! EOMMA! APPO!"

Jitakan yang lebih kencang dan disusul dengan teriakan yang tidak kalah kencangnya terdengar dari Yunho setelah sebelumnya sang eomma yang kembali menghadiahinya jitakan sayang dikening mulusnya.

"Siapa suruh kau melamun? Cepat makan makananmu sebelum menjadi dingin!" bentak eomma Jung yang begitu kesal melihat tingkah putranya hari ini.

"Ne ne, aku makan." jawab Yunho akhirnya daripada harus kembali merasakan geplakan sayang dari sang eomma.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yoochun dan Changmin mendengarkan dengan cermat setiap kata dan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir hati Jung Yunho. Ya, kali ini Yunho ingin menanyakan pendapat kedua sahabatnya mengenai tes yang Jaejoong berikan untuknya.

"Menurutku itu sedikit tidak masuk akal dan terlihat sedikit sulit. Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa menentukan lantai yang sama." kata Yoochun sok bijak setelah mendengarkan dengan tuntas cerita Yunho.

Yunho hanya diam mendengarkan pendapat sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Hanya 1 berbanding 15." lanjut namja dengan jidat cukup lebar itu saat mengamati sebuah apartement dimana tempat tes dari Jaejoong akan diadakan.

"Ne hyung. Aku rasa, Kim Jaejoong hanya mencari alasan. Sebenarnya ia tidak menyukaimu dan mencari alasan supaya kau bisa menjauhinya."

Kali ini Yunho sedikit merespon ucapan sang maknae-Changmin. Walaupun sedikit ragu menyelimuti hatinya, namun ia tetap yakin kalau Jaejoong memanglah takdirnya.

"Ani. Jaejoong bukanlah namja biasa. Ia sangat manis dan menyukai hal-hal yang romantis seperti itu."

Ketiganya kembali berpikir tentang lantai berapa yang kira-kira akan ditekan oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku rasa ia akan memencet angka favoritnya, dan tentu saja kau tidak tahu angka favoritnya. Jadi ini sedikit agak rumit." sahut Yoochun setelah berpikir lumayan lama.

Namun sepertinya sang maknae memiliki pendapat lain dengan hyungnya. "Ani. Aku rasa, ia akan menekan angka 1." jawab Changmin dan segera membuat kedua hyungnya menatap dirinya bingung.

"Wae?"

"Itu hanya sebuah trik hyungdeul." jawab Changmin bangga dengan senyum songong terlukis diwajahnya. "Apa kalian tidak berpikir hyung? Jika kebanyakan orang akan menekan tombol lift untuk naik keatas, maka otomatis kau juga pasti menekan tombol menuju lantai atas. Jadi aku rasa, Jaejoong akan menekan angka 1 dan tetap berada disana, lalu kalian tidak akan bertemu." jelas Changmin lagi dan membuat kedua hyungnya mengangguk paham.

"Ne, aku rasa perkataan Changmin ada benarnya Yun. Tidak akan ada orang yang berpikir jika kita menekan lantai dimana kita berada." timpal Yoochun.

"Dan itu semua dilakukannya, hanya untuk menyingkirkanmu hyung. Aku rasa, Jaejoong itu benar-benar tidak menyukaimu."

Jlebbb

Perkataan terakhir dari Changmin itu membuat sesuatu tidak kasat mata menembus tepat dijantung Yunho. Sial maknaenya ini. Apa ia tidak bisa mengerem mulutnya?

"Lalu Yun, apa kau akan benar-benar berhenti mengejar Jaejoong jika kau gagal?" tanya Yoochun dan membuat Yunho menolehkan wajahnya sambil menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Ne. Tapi aku yakin kalau aku akan berhasil."

Ya, setidaknya itulah yang coba Yunho yakini.

"Tapi bukankah kau trauma dengan lift hyung?" tanya Changmin saat teringat jika Yunho mempunyai trauma terhadap lift.

Yunho pun menghela nafas. Ya, inilah salah satu alasan dirinya tidak ingin menerima tantangan dari Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun traumanya terhadap lift masih membekas hingga sekarang.

"N..ne." jawab Yunho lemah dan membuat ketiganya kembali berpikir keras. "Ta..tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menekan traumaku. Aku yakin aku akan berhasil."

Yoochun dan Changmin bisa melihat keseriusan dalam kalimat Yunho, mereka hanya berdoa supaya sahabat mereka itu bisa melewati tatangan itu dengan baik.

"Hwaiting Yun/hyung!"

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yunho nampak termenanung sendirian di kamarnya. Besok. Ya, besok adalah hari penentuan apakah Jaejoong memang takdirnya atau bukan. Walaupun merasa sedikit ragu dan trauma masa kecilnya masih belum hilang sepenuhnya, namun ia berusaha menepis segala perasaan buruknya dan mencoba untuk fokus.

Ia pun teringat perkataan Jaejoong semalam.

' _Tapi jika kita tidak turun dilantai yang sama, aku minta untuk kau menjauhiku. Jangan pernah lagi menemuiku karena terbukti kalau aku bukanlah takdirmu.'_

Hahhhh

Helaan nafas terdengar darinya begitu teringat perkataan Jaejoong.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan dan menjauhi namja cantik itu ketika rasa rasa suka dihatinya kian menumpuk dan semakin subur?

Apakah sesulit itu bagi Jaejoong untuk menerima dirinya? Apa yang kurang darinya? Ia tampan. Jago bela diri yang tentunya bisa melindungi Jaejoong. Walaupun tidak sepintar Changmin, namun ia juga termasuk salah satu siswa berprestasi di sekolahnya.

Ia adalah salah satu namja populer, jadi mengapa hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Jaejoong balik menatapnya?

Ah ya, ada satu hal yang kau lewatkan Jung Yunho. Kalau Jaejoong itu memiliki gender yang sama dengan dirimu. Jadi semua yang kau miliki sama sekali tidak akan membuat Jaejoong terpesona -_-

Getaran diponselnya segera membuyarkan kegalauan Yunho. Iapun segera menjawab panggilan yang ternyata berasal dari Changmin.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yunho hyung, aku punya berita bagus untukmu." sahut Changmin diline seberang dengan nada yang sedikit terdengar ceria.

"Mwoga?"

"Aku menemukan cara bagaimana supaya hyung dan Jaejoong bisa tiba dilantai yang sama." jawab Changmin antusias dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Yunho yang tadinya menjawab malas-malasan, segera menegakkan badannya dengan senyum yang perlahan terlukis diwajah tampannya.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne. Aku menemukan cara yang tepat. Dan aku yakin ini akan berhasil.'

Bagaikan sebuah oasis di padang pasir, jawaban dari Changmin benar-benar membuat Yunho kembali menemukan kepercayaan dirinya yang tadi sempat hilang.

"Tapi ini semua tidak grastis hyung." kembali suara Changmin terdengar, "Kalau rencana ini berhasil, aku minta hyung mentraktirku makan sebulan penuh. Bagaimana?"

Ah dasar kau food monster. Selalu menemukan celah untuk bisa mendapatkan makanan gratis.

Yunhopun tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Ia akan mengabulkan permintaan Changmin jika rencananya berjalan dengan mulus.

Changmin diam-diam bersorak gembira di tempatnya saat Yunho mengiyakan tanpa banyak bertanya kepadanya. Haha, lain kali ia akan melakukan hal yang sama jika salah satu diantara dua hyungnya memiliki masalah.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya?"

"Caranya adalah-"

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yoochun dan Changmin kini sudah tiba di apartement yang dijadikan tempat untuk mengadakan tes bagi Yunho. Keduanya kini tengah sibuk merayu petugas penjaga kamera keamanan di ruang kontrol.

Ya, inilah rencana yang dimaksud Changnin semalam. Ia dan Yoochun akan mencoba untuk menyuap petugas control room itu agar bisa melihat lift yang akan dinaiki oleh Yunho dan Jaejooong.

Jadi dengan begitu, mereka akan bisa melihat lantai berapa yang akan dituju oleh Jaejoong dan saat itu juga mereka akan mengirimkan pesan kepada Yunho tentang lantai berapa yang dipilih oleh Jaejoong.

Haha, rencana yang sempurna bukan? Berterimakasihlah pada otak genius maknae kita, Changmin!

 _/_

' _Aku dan Yoochun hyung akan pergi ke ruang kontrol dan menyuap ahjussi penjaga disana. Setelah itu kami akan melihat lift yang Jaejoong naiki dan melihat lantai berapa yang ia tuju.'_

' _Tapi apa kau yakin akan melihat lantai berapa yang ia tuju? Dan lagi apa di dalam lift ada signal?'_

' _Tenang saja hyung. Percayakan saja semuanya pada ketajaman mataku ini. Aku sudah pernah mencoba sebelumnya, jadi hyung tenang saja.'_

' _Gomawo Changmin-ah! Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan!'_

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yunho nampak berdiri dengan gugup menunggu kedatangan Jaejoong. Belum lagi bayangan masa kecilnya ketika ia terjebak di dalam lift kembali terbayang diingatannya. Sementara Yoochun dan Changmin sudah bersiap diposisinya sambil terus memperhatikan layar monitor dihadapan keduanya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Yunho segera menolehkan wajahnya saat mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat, dan bisa ia lihat sekarang Jaejoong yang datang dengan kaus biru muda yang entah kenapa malah membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Dan hal itu dengan sukses membuat debaran kencang didada Yunho yang seketika melupakan traumanya terhadap lift. Bagaimana pun ia ingin membuktikan kepada Jaejoong jika namja cantik itu memanglah takdirnya.

Haha, nampaknya pengaruh Jaejoong sangat besar untuk bisa mengubah trauma seorang Jung Yunho.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum manis terpasang diwajahnya. Ah, ini adalah kali pertamanya Jaejoong tersenyum manis seperti itu kepada Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk mantap. _'Dan rencanaku juga sudah sangat siap.'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aku hanya ingin menegaskannya sekali lagi. Jika kita turun di lantai yang sama, maka kita akan berpacaran."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk tanpa melepaskan senyum diwajahnya.

"Dan jika kita tidak turun di lantai yang sama, maka aku-"

Yunho nampak sangat berat untuk mengatakan hal selanjutnya. Ditatapnya lama wajah Jaejoong, sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas pelan dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi."

Hemmm

Senyum diwajah Jaejoong semakin lebar mendengar perkataan Yunho. Ya, itulah yang diinginkannya. Menginginkan Yunho tidak akan pernah lagi mengganggunya.

Keduanya pun bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam lift yang berbeda. Yunho nampak semakin gugup dan berharap rencananya berjalan dengan lancar. Sementara Jaejoong nampak menyunggingkan senyum liciknya.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini sudah berada di dalam lift masing-masing. Nampak Yunho yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan gemetaran kala trauma masa kecilnya perlahan kembali terbayang. Namun cepat-cepat ia menggantikan bayangan itu dengan bayangan senyum manis Jaejoong dan hal itu sukses membuat dirinya tenang.

Ia pun perlahan menghembuskan nafas menormalkan detak jantungnya dan menanti dengan cemas pesan dari kedua sahabatnya. Berkali-kali dilihatnya ponselnya yang entah kenapa sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Sementara itu di ruang kontrol, nampak Yoochun dan Changmin yang memperhatikan dengan serius layar dihadapan mereka yang menampilkan rekaman cctv lift Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka memfokuskan penglihatan mereka ke arah lift Jaejoong.

"Sembilan!"

Teriak keduanya bersamaan saat melihat Jaejoong yang menekan angka sembilan. Buru-buru Yoochun mengetikkan pesan untuk Yunho agar sahabatnya itu menekan tombol '9'.

Ah Jung, kali ini angka 9. Semoga saja tidak ada kesialan yang menimpamu kali ini.

Ting

Ting

Yunho merasakan getaran diponselnya dan segera membuka pesan masuk dari Yoochun. Segera senyum mengembang diwajahnya lalu menekan tombol 9 sesuai dengan instruksi Yoochun.

Ia pun kemudian berkali-kali menghembuskan nafasnya dan memperbaiki pakaiannya. Memastikan bahwa ia akan terlihat baik saat bertemu dengan Jaejoong nanti.

'5'

'6'

'7'

Ting

Namun tiba-tiba saja lift yang dinaiki Yunho berhenti di lantai 7. Saat pintu terbuka, nampaklah seorang laki-laki tua membawa banyak galon. Yunho yang merasa sedikit kesal karena waktunya terhalang, segera membantu laki-laki itu memasukkann galonnya ke dalam lift. Segera setelahnya, kembali ia menekan tombol agar lift kembali naik menuju lantai 9.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka tepat di lantai 9. Buru-buru Yunho keluar dari dalam lift dan berharap bertemu dengan Jaejoong, namun-

Zingggg

Tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Ige-"

Ting

Kembali terdengar suara lift yang turun di lantai 9 itu. Yunho pun segera menolehkan wajahnya kearah lift dan berharap jika orang yang akan keluar adalah Jaejoong.

Ia pun berharap-harap cemas. Oh Tuhan, bantulah ia kali ini saja. Jangan sampai angka 9 kembali mendatangkan bencana baginya.

Dan disaat pintu lift itu terbuka-

Tap

Tap

"N..neo-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

(TBC)

#wewillwaitforChangmin

Hayolohhh.. kira-kira siapakah yang keluar dari lift? Kukuuuuu

Hai hai... bagaimana? Saya sudah update cepat kan?

Hahaha... mumpung ide dan mood sedang baik, jadi saya bisa menyelesaikan chap ini dengan cepat.. horayyyyy

Bagaimana? Apa kalian semakin menikmati cerita ini ?

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan mereview di chap sebelumnya. Big thanks buat :

 **Artemis Jung | yeye uun | saphire always for onyx | Youleebitha | akiramia44 | shipper89 | azahra88 | Lawliet Jung | michiko r rin | yeojazz | Rzsa | dheaniyuu | himeryo99 | cha yeoja hongki | nabratz | 5351 | justfera | Jung hana | GOMCHI46 | Yani Cassie YJS | Kim Jae Eun | mei azzahra1 | vichi vhan | TiasPrahastiwi | choikim1310 | lunabie | shanzec | shin kyoong kyoong | JungKimCaca | Jung Sister | zhoeuniquee | jiraniatriana | birin rin | Avanrio11 | alby chun | ccsyaoran01 | Kim Jae Qua | Guest | Jung Sister | Blueonyx Syiie | JonginDO | Guest | rizhu | panda | yjs | Guest | Bestin84 | Yikyung | AprilianyArdeta | kAHA | Guest**

Jangan lupa tulis kesan kalian lagi untuk chap ini ya ^^

Minna, review onegaishimasu~~

.

Denpasar, 19 November 2015


	9. Chapter 8

Plus Nine Boy

(You Are My Destiny)

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other cast :

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Genre :

Shonen-ai/Boys Love/Chaptered

Pairing : YunJae

Story by : Dipa Woon

Chapter : 8 (delapan)

Note :

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Plus Nine Boys, saya mengambil cerita salah satu tokohnya

Warning :

Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s)bertebaran, short story disetiap chapternya

.

.

.

 **:: cerita mengandung BOYS LOVE jadi yang TIDAK SUKA silahkan MINGGAT ::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

Previous chap

 _Ting_

 _Pintu lift terbuka tepat di lantai 9. Buru-buru Yunho keluar dari dalam lift dan berharap bertemu dengan Jaejoong, namun-_

 _Zingggg_

 _Tidak ada siapapun disana._

" _Ige-"_

 _Ting_

 _Kembali terdengar suara lift yang turun di lantai 9 itu. Yunho pun segera menolehkan wajahnya kearah lift dan berharap jika orang yang akan keluar adalah Jaejoong._

 _Ia pun berharap-harap cemas. Oh Tuhan, bantulah ia kali ini saja. Jangan sampai angka 9 kembali mendatangkan bencana baginya._

 _Dan disaat pintu lift itu terbuka-_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

" _N..neo-"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mata Yunho membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang keluar dari dalam lift. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi lemas saat menyadari kalau bukan Jaejoong yang keluar dari dalam lift itu.

Ya, yang keluar dari dalam lift itu adalah Yoochun dan Changmin. Keduanya ingin memberitahu jika Jaejoong sudah turun dan meninggalkan tempat ini.

Yunhopun menundukkan wajahnya begitu kesal bercampur kecewa. Benar-benar merasa sial atas apa yang menimpa dirinya.

"Yun-"

"Hyung-"

Panggil Yoochun dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Sial!" umpat Yunho kasar dan membuat kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa manatap miris kearahnya.

"Memang ada hal yang disebut dengan takdir. Kita sudah merencanakannya dengan matang, tapi sayang mereka tidak bisa bertemu." ucap Changmin dan hanya diangguki oleh Yoochun.

"Bagaimana kalau kau melakukannya sekali lagi? Bukankah ini semua terjadi karena laki-laki dan galonnya itu? Itu semua diluar kendali kita, jadi itu tidak termasuk hitungan." usul Changmin lagi dan mendatangkan pertentangan dari Yoochun.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin Jaejoong mau mengulangi sekali lagi Min. Bukankah tadi kita sudah melihatnya? Ia keluar dari lift tepat di lantai 9 lalu melihat sekitar dan tidak menemukan Yunho dimanapun. Ia pun langsung turun tanpa mau menunggu sebentar dan meyakini jika Yunho turun di lantai yang berbeda." jawab Yoochun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya merasa hebat dengan jalan pemikirannya.

"Aku rasa Jaejoong itu benar-benar tidak tertarik padamu hyung. Buktinya ia melakukan tes konyol macam ini hanya untuk membuatmu menjauhinya."

Astaga! Kalau saja sekarang Yunho tidak dalam mood yang buruk, mungkin saja Changmin sudah menjadi samsak tinjunya karena perkataannya yang sangat menusuk hati. Sungguh sahabatnya itu tidak merasa peka terhadap perasaan Yunho yang mengalami kecewa berat, dan malah membeberkan semua yang ada diotaknya dengan blak-blakan.

Yoochun yang menyadari kalau Changmin sudah melewati batas segera menginjak kaki maknae mereka itu, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Changmin berteriak kesakitan.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu hyung menginjak kakiku!" protesnya kencang tanpa menyadari aura sekitarnya yang mulai berubah.

"Diamlah kau evil! Kau tidak merasa suasana mulai mencekam?" desis Yoochun namun sama sekali tidak dipahami oleh Changmin.

"Apa maksmmpphhh..."

Dan dengan ketidakberprievilannya, Yoochun segera membekap mulut Changmin sebelum bocah setan satu itu kembali mengatakan hal yang tidak penting.

"Kajja Yun, sebaiknya kita cari makan siang."

Dan Yoochun pun segera menyeret Changmin masuk kembali ke dalam lift, meninggalkan Yuho yang masih tertunduk lemas akibat kekecewaan yang terlalu dalam.

' _Apakah semua orang membutuhkan kepastian dalam cinta? Bukankah mereka bisa mencintainya terlebih dahulu dan menegaskannya secara berangsur-angsur'_

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Dua hari berlalu.

Nampak kini ketiga pria tampan penghuni Shinki High School itu tengah menikmati makan ramen setelah pulang sekolah. Changmin dengan semangat mengunyah ramen buatannya yang ia padukan dengan berbagaii macam makanan lain.

Sementara Yunho hanya diam sambil sesekali memakan ramennya. Suasana hatinya masih tidak terlalu baik, dan itu membuat dirinya jadi malas melakukan apapun.

Yoochun sendiri sedari tadi hanya mengamati jalanan sambil menyeruput ramennya. Mengamati keadalan di luar sampai matanya tidak sengaja menemukan sesuatu yang familiar untuknya.

"Oh, bukankah itu Jaejoong?"

Yunho seketika mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Yoochun meneriakkan nama Jaejoong. Jujur saja, Yunho sampai sekarang masih belum bisa untuk menghiangkan bayang-bayang Jaejoong dalam ingatannya.

"Eodiga?"

"Itu. Seseorang yang memakai kemeja soft pink."

Yunho segera mengalihkan tatapannya kearah orang yang dimaksud Yoochun, sementara Changmin yang juga nampak sedikit penasaran juga ikut mengamati orang yang dimaksud oleh Yoochun.

Namun saat orang itu berbalik, ternyata orang itu bukanlah Jaejoong.

Yunho seketika menjadi kecewa. Padahal ia sangat merindukan wajah cantik namja pujaannya itu. Namun karena janji yang dibuatnya kemarin, ia jadi tidak bisa menemui Jaejoong.

"Apa-apaan itu? Bahkan wajahnya lebih buruk dari anjing peliharaan eommaku." omel Yoochun saat melihat wajah dari orang yang ia sangka sebagai Jaejoong.

"Tapi Yun, Jaejoong itu memang sangat indah eoh. Pantas saja kau begitu jatuh cinta padanya." lanjut Yoochun lagi namun Yunho hanya diam.

"Ah, andai saja tidak ada tukang galon itu, pasti rencana kita sudah berhasil."

Yunho masih diam, sedikit malas jika harus membicarakan tentang kejadian itu. Ia pun kemudian menyudahi makannya, lalu mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk segera pergi sebelum mereka terlambat latihan.

.

.

Di tempat latihan

Nampak Yunho yang berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia menjatuhkan lawan tandingnya dengan begitu cepat. Ya, ia kini bertekad untuk melupakan Jaejoong dan menganggap namja cantik itu bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Kini yang ada diotaknya hanyalah satu. Bagaimana caranya agar tahun ini ia bisa memenangkan turnamen dan bisa masuk universitas Yongin!

Hiattt

Yunho pun membanting dengan keras lawan tandingnya yang tidak lain adalah sang pelatih sendiri. Pelatih Cha tersenyum senang saat melihat kalau kini Yunho sudah semakin baik.

Kini Yunho sudah mempunyai tujuan dan fokus yang baru. Ia sudah tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan yang namanya cinta.

' _Kim Jaejoong? Aku lupa nama itu. Sekarang aku hanya mempunyai satu tujuan, yaitu Yongin. Hanya Yongin!'_

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Hari beranjak sore

Yoochun dan Changmin sudah nampak kelelahan akibat latihan yang menguaras tenaga. Mereka pun menyudahi latihan hari ini dan mengajak Yunho untuk pulang bersama.

"Yunho-ah, kajja kita pulang." ajak Yoochun namun sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh namja tampan itu.

"Ani, kalian duluan saja. Aku masih ingin berlatih."

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kekeras kepalaan Yunho. "Kau bisa sakit Jung kalau berlatih terus-menerus." kata Yoochun lagi namun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Yunho.

"Ne hyung. Kajja kita pulang dan mampir di kedai teokkpokki. Aku ingin memakan teokkpoki." kali ini suara Changmin terdengar cukup nyaring, mengingat ia kini tengah membicarakn soal makanan.

"Ani. Kalian pulanglah lebih dulu. Aku masih ingin melanjutkan latihanku."

Yoochun dan Changmin pun tak lagi membalas ucapan Yunho. Mereka sangat tahu jika Yunho tidak akan mudah untuk dibujuk.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami duluan." Yunho hanya mengangguk saat Yoochun dan Changmin berpamitan.

Lima belas menit kemudian

Yunho nampak benar-benar kelelahan. Keringat begitu banyak menetes didahinya, dan baju yang dikenakannapun sudah basah. Ia pun mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersendat, dan setelahnya ia pun menghentikan latihan untuk hari ini.

.

.

Yunho malangkah pelan menuju rumahnya. Ia masih terlihat murung dan sangat galau karena masih belum bisa melupakan tentang Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun, Jaejoong adalah orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Jaejoong adalah sosok penolong baginya disaat kesialan datang bertubi-tubi padanya.

Bisa dikatakan, Jaejoong adalah cinta pertama bagi Yunho. Dan tentu kalian sangat tahu, jika cinta pertama adalah sesuatu yang sangat susah untuk dihilangkan.

Yunhopun menghembuskan nafasnya saat melihat jalan yang kini dilaluinya adalah jalan kenangan dirinya bersama Jaejoong. Jalan yang biasa mereka lalui ketika pulang dari tempat les Jaejoong, membuatnya kembali memikirkan tentang Jaejoong.

Namun tanpa ia duga, dari arah depan. Nampak sosok namja cantik yang seharian ini selalu terbayang diotaknya, muncul dan berjalan pelan menuju kearahnya.

Ya, namja cantik itu-Jaejoong-baru saja pulang dari tempat les dan tentu saja ini adalah jalan yang biasa ia lalui untuk bisa sampai ke rumah.

Degh

Degh

Degh

Jantung Yunho berpacu dengan cepat saat kembali bisa bertemu dengan namja pujaannya itu. Begitupula dengan Jaejoong, ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan namja yang tanpa sadar sudah ia buat sakit hati.

Keduanya hanya diam saling berpandangan. Cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Jaejoonglah yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata mereka, lalu mulai kembali berjalan.

Tanpa menyapa dan berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal. Itulah yang kini coba Yunho lakukan mengingat janji yang sudah ia ucapkan kepada Jaejoong. Namun jauh didasar hati Yunho, nama Jaejoong akan selalu tersemat selamanya disana.

' _Aku bisa menjaga mataku untuk tidak terus melihatmu. Namun tidak untuk hatiku.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Mau end disini atau dilanjut?

Kekekee... #ketawanista

Asatga, dalem banget yah, kata terakhir Yunho.. huhuuuu

' _Aku bisa menjaga mataku untuk tidak terus melihatmu. Namun tidak untuk hatiku.'_

Perasaannya ke Jaejoong bener-bener dalem banget ya chingudeul~~

Jja.. ini adalah akhir(?)dari perjalanan cinta Yunho diumurnya yang ke-19.. huhuuu

Dibalik kesialan yang menimpanya diusia ini, ternyata ada kebahagiaan juga.. walau akhirnya tetap saja kesialan itu menaunginya hingga akhir.. hikss

Terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca, menunggu update dan memberikan kesan kalian selama cerita ini dibuat.. saya sangat berterimakasih karena berkat kata-kata penyemangat kalian, saya bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini..

 **Artemis Jung | yeye uun | saphire always for onyx | Youleebitha | akiramia44 | shipper89 | azahra88 | Lawliet Jung | michiko r rin | yeojazz | Rzsa | dheaniyuu | himeryo99 | cha yeoja hongki | nabratz | 5351 | justfera | Jung hana | GOMCHI46 | Yani Cassie YJS | Kim Jae Eun | mei azzahra1 | vichi vhan | TiasPrahastiwi | choikim1310 | lunabie | shanzec | shin kyoong kyoong | JungKimCaca | Jung Sister | zhoeuniquee | jiraniatriana | birin rin | Avanrio11 | alby chun | ccsyaoran01 | Kim Jae Qua | Guest | Jung Sister | Blueonyx Syiie | JonginDO | Guest | rizhu | panda | yjs | Guest | Bestin84| Yikyung | AprilianyArdeta | kAHA | Guest**

Jeongmal gomawoyo yeorebeun~~

Denpasar, November 2015


	10. Epilog

Plus Nine Boy

(You Are My Destiny)

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Other cast :

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Genre :

Shonen-ai/Boys Love/Chaptered

Pairing : YunJae

Story by : Dipa Woon

Chapter : Epilog

Note :

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama Plus Nine Boys, saya mengambil cerita salah satu tokohnya

Warning :

Bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s)bertebaran, short story disetiap chapternya

.

.

.

 **:: cerita mengandung BOYS LOVE jadi yang TIDAK SUKA silahkan MINGGAT ::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

Previous chap

 _Degh_

 _Degh_

 _Degh_

 _Jantung Yunho berpacu dengan cepat saat kembali bisa bertemu dengan namja pujaannya itu. Begitupula dengan Jaejoong, ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan namja yang tanpa sadar sudah ia buat sakit hati._

 _Keduanya hanya diam saling berpandangan. Cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Jaejoonglah yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata mereka, lalu mulai kembali berjalan._

 _Tanpa menyapa dan berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal. Itulah yang kini coba Yunho lakukan mengingat janji yang sudah ia ucapkan kepada Jaejoong. Namun jauh didasar hati Yunho, nama Jaejoong akan selalu tersemat selamanya disana._

'Aku bisa menjaga mataku untuk tidak terus melihatmu. Namun tidak untuk hatiku.'

::

:

EPILOG

:

::

Matahari pagi menyambut Yunho yang mulai membuka mata musangnya saat merasakan sentuhan halus sebuah tangan dipipinya. Perlahan ia menggeliatkan badannya saat merasa mulai terusik akibat sentuhan-sentuhan itu.

Dibukanya pelan mata sipitnya dan perlahan ia bisa melihat jika ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Yunho pun kembali mengerjabkan matanya agar bisa lebih fokus melihat siapa yang berada dihadapannya. Dan saat matanya sudah benar-benar fokus, Yunho pun tersentak kaget saat mendapati wajah cantik seorang namja yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Selamat pagi."

Degh

Degh

Degh

Jantung Yunho benar-benar berdebar kencang saat menemukan wajah ini saat membuka matanya. Apa ia bermimpi? Mengapa namja cantik ini bisa berada di dalam kamarnya?

"Ireonayo! Dasar pemalas!"

Kembali Yunho tersentak kaget saat melihat namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya sebal setelah mengatainya 'pemalas'. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Jaejoong?" panggil Yunho kemudian setelah berhasil menekan debaran didadanya. Ya ternyata namja cantik yang berhasil mengganggu tidurnya dan membuatnya sangat kaget itu adalah Jaejoong.

"Ne, waeyo?" jawab Jaejoong lembut dengan senyum manis terlukis diwajahnya. "Kau mau aku buatkan sarapan? Kau mau kopi atau susu?"

Kali ini Yunho sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir mengapa bisa Jaejoong berada di kamarnya? Dan lagi, apa itu tadi? Membuatkan sarapan? Oh, apa ia mengalami halusinasi berlebihan sekarang?

Melihat Yunho yang hanya bengong, Jaejoong pun menjadi sangat gemas. Ia pun segera mencubit kedua pipi Yunho agar namja tampan itu segera sadar dengan apa yang diperbuatnya.

Gyutttt

"Ahhhh..appoooo."

"Siapa suruh melamun! Kajja, mandilah dan aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan."

Jaejoong pun dengan segera melepaskan cubitannya dipipi Yunho, namun belum sempat menjauhkan tangannya, Yunho sudah lebih dulu menggenggam tanggannya.

Greppp

"Ini nyata?" tanya Yunho entah kepada siapa.

Jaejoong kebingungan mendengar perkataan Yunho. Apa maksud dari namja tampan ini?

"Ne?"

"Kau. Apakau kau nyata? Atau kau hanya halusinasiku?" ulang Yunho sambil menatap kedalam mata bening Jaejoong.

Sungguh Yunho ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin jika ini hanyalah halusinasinya saja, akibat dirinya yang tidak bisa menghilangkan sosok Jaejoong dalam pikirannya. Namun jika ini hanya sebuah khayalan, ia rela tidak bangun dari khayalannya itu.

Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya sebal mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Hei, apa otak namja tampan itu sudah bergeser? Mengapa menanyakan apakah dirinya nyata atau tidak.

Sretttt

Greppp

"Begini, apa kau masih ragu jika ini nyata?" tanya Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya melepas genggaman Yunho ditangannya dan menggantikannya dengan memeluk tubuh besar namja tampan itu.

Degh

Degh

Degh

Lagi debaran jantung Yunho menggila saat merasakan dekapan hangat Jaejoong. Sungguh! Ia merasa sekarang semuanya terasa nyata. Oh, jangan bangunkan dirinya jika ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Senyum mengembang diwajah tampan Yunho dan kini siap merentangkan tangannya guna membalas dekapan Jaejoong.

Greeppp

Hemmm

Senyum manis semakin mengembang diwajahnya saat berhasil mendekap tubuh langsing Jaejoong. Ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya dan melesakkan kepalanya dileher jenjang Jaejoong.

Cup

"Ne, ini nyata." gumamnya lagi setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan dileher mulus Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun ikut tersenyum, "Jja, bangun dan mandilah. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kita."

Jaejoong segera melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Yunho lalu berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa tersenyum akibat terlalu bahagia.

"Kalau ini hanya mimpi, aku rela tidak terbangun selamanya." gumamnya sambil memperhatikan pintu dimana tadinya Jaejoong keluar.

Ceklek

Jaejoong kembali dengan segelas air ditangannya. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Yunho. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong kembali pun segera tersenyum manis dan perlahan mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggir kasur.

"Yun, minum ini dulu." ucap Jaejoong dan segera menyerahkan gelas itu kepada Yunho, namun-

"Yah! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur hah! Bangun! Dasar pemalas!"

Yunho tersentak kaget saat suara Jaejoong malah berubah menjadi suara cempreng milik sang eomma. Apalagi kini dihadapannya sudah tidak ada lagi wajah manis Jaejoong yang menyerahkan air minum padanya, yang ada adalah sosok sang eomma yang mendelik marah kearahnya, dan tanpa ia duga, sang eomma segera menyiram air dalam gelas itu kearahnya.

Byurrrr

"Uhukk..uhukk.. Yahhhh!"

"Yah! Yunho bangun! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur hah! Ini sudah siang! Jangan sampai kau terlambat!"

"Uhukk..uhuk..eom..ma!"

Yunho sangat terkejut saat merasakan dingin disekujur tubuhnya akibat guyuran air dari sang eomma. Haha, astaga! Jadi sedari tadi ia hanya bermimpi tentang Jaejoong?

"Eomma! Kenapa menyiramku!"

"Siapa suruh kau tak kunjung bangun! Dasar malas! Lihat ini sudah jam berapa! Kau ini selalu saja susah dibangunkan!"

Eomma Jung segera keluar setelah memastikan jika sang putra sudah benar-benar terbangun. Sementara Yunho masih terdiam diatas tempat tidurnya, memikirkan jika yang tadi ternyata hanyalah mimpinya.

"Hanya mimpi." gumamnya lemah.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari tempat lesnya tanpa ditemani kedua sahabatnya. Yah, tadi kedua sahabatnya itu pulang lebih dulu karena ada urusan mendesak. Kini, ia pun berjalan sendirian sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Hahhh

Terdengar helaan nafas darinya. Biasanya, disaat dirinya pulang les seperti sekarang, seorang namja tampan akan selalu rajin datang menjemputnya lalu mengantarnya pulang. Namun kali ini, ia sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan namja tampan itu.

Ya, karena terbiasa dengan kehadiran Yunho disekitarnya, menjadikan ia sedikit merasa kehilangan. Biasanya Yunho akan selalu datang walaupun ia sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Namun sekarang? Namja itu tidak pernah menemuinya lagi.

Walaupun ini adalah keinginannya agar Yunho tidak mengganggunya lagi, namun ternyata jauh didasar hatinya ia sedikit merasa kehilangan.

Jaejoong pun kembali melangkah kan kakinya, namun baru beberapa langkah, ia segera berhenti saat melihat seseorang tengah bersembunyi dibelakang sebuah pohon. Ia pun sedikit penasaran karena merasa familiar dengan sosok tersebut.

Ia pun kemudian melihat dengan lebih dekat sosok tersebut, dan senyumnya segera mengembang saat melihat jika sosok itu adalah Yunho. Namja yang sudah berjanji tidak akan datang menemuinya lagi itu, kini malah tengah bersembunyi dengan tidak elitnya dibelakang pohon.

Hemmm

Senyum Jaejoong mengembang dengan jelas. Ahh, sepertinya ia sangat bahagia bisa menemukan sosok tampan namja itu kini dihadapannya.

"Keluarlah. Aku sudah melihatmu!"

Yunho segera melongokkan(?)kepalanya saat mendengar seruan Jaejoong. Ia hanya tersenyum salah tingkah karena ketahuan.

"Mau apa lagi kau? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menemuiku lagi karena aku bukanlah takdirmu?" tanya Jaejoong setelah Yunho keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Yunho menghela nafas sejenak, "Ne, kau benar. Tapi sebenarnya, apakah kau percaya takdir?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu mengernyit bingung.

"Hah?"

"Sebenarnya, hidupku tidaklah semulus kelihatannya. Aku sering kali mendapatkan kesialan bertubi-tubi. Dan saat kesialan mulai menyerangku, itu adalah hari yang terberat dalam hidupku. Tapi suatu hari, kau datang tepat disaat aku membutuhkan bantuan. Aku merasa sangat senang. Aku pun jadi terus memikirkan tentang takdir, bagaimana kau yang hadir tepat disaat aku membutuhkan bantuan."

"..."

"Tanpa sadar, aku pun mulai terjatuh padamu. Dan aku mulai menginkinkan agar kau menjadi milikku. Aku ingin agar takdir itu terjadi. Maksudku, walaupun ini takdir atau bukan, tidak bisakah kau menjadi milikku?"

Degh

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar penuturan Yunho. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat tersentuh saat mendengar penuturan Yunho. Apalagi ia bisa melihat ketulusan dari pancaran mata Yunho. Ia pun kehabisan kata-kata.

Kini ia bisa melihat betapa besar perasaan Yunho padanya. Namja tampan dihadapannya ini, nampaknya benar-benar sangat menyukainya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Tidak bisakah untukku menyimpan perasaan ini, Jaejoong-ah?"

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Keesokan harinya

Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari tempat lesnya. Ia pun tanpa sadar kembali melihat kearah pohon dimana semalam Yunho bersembunyi, mencari dimana keberadaan namja tampan itu. Ia tanpa sadar terus berjalan dan tak melihat kearah depan, hingga ia pun akhirnya menabrak tubuh seeorang.

Brukkk

"Awwww!"

"Apa kau mencariku?"

Degh

Jaejoong terkesiap saat menyadari jika orang yang ia tabrak adalah Yunho. Ia pun mengelak kalau dirinya tidak mencari keberadaan Yunho.

"Jangan besar kepala tuan Jung. Untuk apa aku mencarimu?" jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Aku melihatmu melihat kearah pohon itu. Bukankah itu adalah tempat persembunyianku semalam? Itu berarti kau tadi sedang mencariku."

Jaejoong mendecih pelan, "Tidak! Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mencarimu." Ia pun segera berlalu meninggalkan Yunho namun Yunho menghalanginya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Yunho lagi dan membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Jawaban apa?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Aku pikir, semalam aku sudah mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum. "Ah tapi sepertinya kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Mari kita buat hari ini menjadi hari pertama kita." lanjut Yunho seenak jidatnya masih dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mwo?"

"Mulai hari ini, kau adalah namjachinguku dan aku adalah namjachingumu. Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya heran mendengar perkataan Yunho. Hei, apa ia tidak salah dengar? Seenaknya saja namja tampan itu memutuskan sesuatu tanpa persetujuannya.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu? Kita pacaran? Yang benar saja Jung! Aku tidak mau!" seru Jaejoong menolak usulan tidak masuk akal Yunho.

"Wae? Apa keluargamu kolot? Tidak menerima hubungan sesama? Atau kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Yunho lagi saat mendengar penolakan dari Jaejoong.

"Aku merasa kita tidak cocok." jawab Jaejoong dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho pun segera mengejar Jaejoong, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Jaejoong tidak merasa cocok dengannya. Padahal ia merasa jika mereka sangat cocok. Ia tampan dan Jaejoong cantik. Perpaduan yang sangat pas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, kau bisa menjawab apakah kau juga menyukaiku atau tidak. Kita hanya memerlukan waktu untuk saling mendekatkan diri."

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, hanya terus berjalan dan berhenti saat melihat sebuah kedai kopi. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun segera masuk kesana lalu memesan secangkir kopi.

"Aku pesan espresos."

"Wow, kau juga menyukai espresso? Kalau begitu kita sama. Aku juga menyukai espresso." ucap Yunho girang karena ternyata kesukaannya dan Jaejoong sama. Ini menjadi catatan penting baginya mengenai apa yang disukai oleh namja cantik itu.

"Aku sangat menyukai espresso. Semua orang berpikir jika espresso itu terlalu pahit. Namun kita sama-sama menyukainya. Itu berarti kita cocok. Benarkan?" kata Yunho lagi sambil menyenggol bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya memutar matanya malas.

Yunho pun kemudian membawa pesanan mereka ke meja, lalu mulai mencicipi rasa dari espresso itu. Namun ia segera mengernyit tertahan saat merasakan pahit diseluruh mulutnya. Espresi wajahnya benar-benar tidak mencerminkan orang yang benar-benar menyukai espresso.

Haha, nampaknya Yunho berbohong jika ia menyukai espresso. Ia hanya ingin membuat Jaejoong terkesan karena ternyata dirinya juga memiliki hobi yang sama dengannya.

Diam-diam Jaejoong tertawa saat melihat Yunho yang merasa kepahitan saat meminum espresso. Ia menahan tawanya agar tidak membuat Yunho kegeeran.

"Ah, seorang namja memang harus minum sesuatu yang pahit seperti ini."

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahu cuek mendengar perkataan Yunho. Ia pun mulai memasang earphone dan menikmati musik dari ponselnya.

Yunhopun merasa dicueki oleh Jaejoong. Ia segera berpindah tenpat dan duduk menyebelahi Jaejoong. Direbutnya salah satu earphone dari telinga Jaejoong dan mulai mendengarkan lagu itu bersama-sama.

"Oh, bukankah ini lagu Blue House?"

Jaejoong segera menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho saat mendengar namja tampan itu menyebutkan nama grup yang menyanyikan lagu ini. "Kau tahu Blue House?' tanyanya dengan sedikit antusias. Ohoh, nampaknya ada hal membuat Jaejoong sedikit bersimpati kepada Yunho.

Ya, Jaejoong memang sangat menyukai grup indie. Jadi, jika ada orang yang tahu mengenai grup indie, ia pun sangat antusias. Kembali ia bertanya apakah Yunho juga menyukai Blue House? Atau ia menyukai grup indie lainnya?

Yunho sedikit gelagapan saat menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Hei, sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang grup musik indie. Hanya saja ia perah mendengar nama Blue House dan tanpa sengaja menonton pertunjukan mereka.

"Y..ye. Aku menyukainya." dan Yunho pun memilih berbohong jika dirinya juga menyukai grup musik indie.

Jaejoong sedikit mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya. Rupanya diantara kekesalannya terhadap namja tampan ini, ada juga hal yang membuat keduanya merasa nyambung.

"Ah. Ini, apa kau tahu ini lagu siapa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil memutar sebuah lagu lain dari ponselnya dan menyuruh Yunho untuk menebak siapa penyanyinya.

Yunhopun kebingungan. Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang band indie.

"Emm...itu lagu Orange Mermale?" jawab Yunho sangat tidak yakin dan membuat senyum diwajah Jaejoong punah seketika.

"Ini lagu DBSK pabo! Kau hanya membual menyukai grup indie! Aku pikir kita menyukai hal yang sama, tapi ternyata kau hanya membohongiku. Aku tidak suka." jawab kesal Jaejoong karena ternyata Yunho hanya menipunya. Ia pun segera membereskan barangnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Yunho.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Keesokan harinya

Yunho terlihat mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Jaejoong. Sejak semalam, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur akibat merasa bersalah telah membohongi Jaejoong. Ia pun terus mengirimi namja cantik itu pesan dan berharap agar Jaejoong mau membalasnya.

Ia mengirimi bermacam-macam pesan, mulai dari permintaan maaf, alasan ia berbohong dan juga ajakan kencan. Namun tidak ada satupun pesannya yang dibalas oleh Jaejoong.

"Aiss. Kenapa ia tak membalas pesanku eoh?" gerutu Yunho sambil menatap frustasi kearah ponselnya.

"Mungkin ia sedang belajar Yun." jawab Yoochun namun sama sekali tidak membuat Yunho merasa lebih baik.

"Paling Jaejoong itu sudah tidak mau lagi memikirkanmu hyung." jawab Changmin cepat dan membuat Yunho menjadi kesal.

Pletakk

"Yah! Jaejoong tidak seperti itu!" gerutunya kesal setelah melayangkan jitakan dikepala Changmin.

"Yah hyung itu sakit!"

Yunho tidak menghiraukan pekikan kesakitan Changmin dan terus memukuli maknae itu meluapkan kekesalannya.

Sementara itu, di tempat Jaejoong. Ia dan kedua sahabatnya tengah belajar bersama. Ia memang sengaja mengacuhkan pesan Yunho karena masih kesal dengan kebohongan Yunho semalam.

"Jaejoong-ah, ponselmu sangat berisik! Ia ingin mengirimu pesan atau ingin meneroromu!" gerutu Heechul yang sedikit terganggu dengan getaran dari ponsel Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tidak mau berhenti.

Jaejoong hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku.

"Ya Jaejoong-ah, apa atlet itu masih menemuimu?" tanya Heechul lagi kali ini dengan sedikit rasa penasaran. Yah, ia memang mengakui jika sahabatnya ini memang paling bisa untuk memikat orang dengan wajahnya yang sangat menawan itu.

Jaejoongpun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Heechul dan hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Aku rasa ia benar-benar menyukaimu Jaejoong-ah. Buktinya ia masih menemuimu walau kau sudah mempermalukannya seperti itu." lanjut Heechul lagi dan hanya ditanggapi senyum kecil dari Jaejoong.

"Ne. Beruntungnya dirimu Jaejoong-ah. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menerimanya saja. Lagipula ia tampan, bertubuh atletis dan kelihatannya ia juga adalah anak baik-baik."

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya kearah Hyunseung saat mendengar sahabatnya itu memuji Yunho. Sedikit ada perasaan cemburu dihatinya saat mendengar sahabatnya itu memuji Yunho.

Melihat Jaejoong yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sedikit tajam, membuat Hyunseung tergelak. "Oh, apa jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya sudah menyukainya eoh? Yah! katakan, apa itu benar?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku akui, ia memang cukup manis dan terkadang konyol. Ia juga baik dan kadang membuatku tertawa. Tapi, aku tidak ingin berkencan dengan seorang anak sekolahan." jawab Jaejoong sedikit lemah saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Trio YunChunMin kini tengah menikmati makan siang yang sedikit terlambat-karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3. Ketiganya makan dengan khidmat terutama Changmin yang sedari tadi memang sudah merengek kelaparan.

"Hei Yun, makanlah dulu. Mungkin Jaejoong belum membalas pesanmu karena ia tengah belajar."

Yoochun benar-benar kesal melihat sahabatnya itu yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan ponsel dari tagannya.

Yunho bergeming, ia masih terus mengutak-atik ponselnya berharap jika Jaejoong mau membalas pesannya. Ia pun kini tengah membuka aplikasi Line Jaejoong, dan melihat foto profil Jaejoong karena merasa rindu dengan wajah cantik namja pujaannya itu.

Ia pun menghela nafas sebentar sebelum teringat sesuatu, "Ah! Aku tahu!"

Yoochun dan Changmin sedikit terkaget saat mendegar seruan Yunho. "Wae?" tanya Yoochun bingung saat melihat Yunho yang dengan terburu-buru memasukkan semua barang-barangnya kedalam tas.

"Yoochuna, Changmina, aku duluan eoh. Ada yang harus aku lakukan!" kata Yunho dan setelahnya segera bergegas meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang hanya menatap heran kepergiannya.

"Yunho hyung mau kemana?"

"Molla!"

"Apa ia belum memakan makananannya? Wahh sayang sekali, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memakannya eoh!"

Dan tanpa persetujuan Yoochun, Changmin pun sudah lebih dulu mengambil mangkuk makan Yunho dan mulai menyantap teokpokki yang tadi dipesan oleh Yunho. Mengabaikan teriakan Yoochun yang menyuruhnya untuk makan dengan pelan.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Jaejoong menghela nafas kesal saat dirinya kehabisan tiket konser Orange Mermale. Padahal ia sudah mengkhayal untuk bisa menonton grup musik favoritenya itu. Namun sayangnya, tiket sudah terjual habis tepat disaat dirinya akan membeli.

Melihat sahabatnya yang murung, Heechul dan Hyunseungpun berinisiatif untuk mengajak Jaejoong hangout bersama. Namun Jaejoong menolaknya dan menyuruh kedua sahabatnya itu untuk pergi tanpa dirinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pergi eoh."

Jaejoong pun hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Heechul dan Hyunseung, sebelum akhirnya mulai berjalan pulang ke rumah. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia mendengar dering lonceng sepeda dibelakangnya. Dan detik berikutnya, Yunho sudah muncul secara tiba-tiba tepat disampingnya.

"Hai, Kim Jaejoong!"

Yunho menunjukkan senyum lebarnya saat melihat wajah terkejut Jaejoong. Ia pun segera meminta Jaejoong untuk naik. "Naiklah. Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat." lanjut Yunho masih dengan senyum lebar terlukis diwajahnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Jaejoong namun hanya dijawab berupa gelengan dari Yunho. "Naik saja. setelah itu kau akan tahu."

Yunho pun dengan segera menarik tangan Jaejoong dan memposisikan namja cantik itu di belakang. Iapun kemudian mengarahkan tangan Jaejoong untuk melingkar dipingangganya.

"Berpeganganlah, aku tak ingin kau terjatuh."

Diam-diam Jaejoong mengembangkan senyum tipis diwajahnya, entah kenapa ia merasa senang dengan kehadiran Yunho hari ini. Tanpa sadar ia semakin mengembangkan senyum manis diwajahnya saat Yunho mulai megayuh sepedanya.

Mereka berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan dengan pepohonan yang berjejer rapi dan membuat keduanya merasa sejuk. Jaejoongpun tanpa sadar semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Yunho saat jalanan sedikit menanjak.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi namun lagi-lagi Yunho tidak mau menjawab.

"Aku yakin kau akan senang saat tahu aku mengajakmu kemana. Karena aku tau apa saja yang kau sukai."

Dan Jaejoong pun akhirnya memilih diam dan menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya, setelah tidak berhasil membuat Yunho mengatakan kemana namja tampan itu akan mengajaknya.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya kaget saat mengetahui kemana Yunho membawanya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho dan menemukan namja tampan itu yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

Oh, sebenarnya kemana Yunho mengajak Jaejoong?

Haha, namja tampan itu hanya membawa Jaejoong ke tempat konser Orange Mermale. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Jaejoong sangat senang.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau senang?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Kau ingin masuk?"

Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Jaejoong segera mengangguk dan mengikuti Yunho masuk ke dalam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan tiketnya? Bukankah tiketnya sudah habis terjual?" tanya Jaejoong sesaat setelah keduanya duduk dibangku deret depan.

Yunho tersenyum samar. "Apapun akan aku lakuakan untuk bisa membuatmu tersenyum." jawabnya tenang sambil tersenyum manis kearah Jaejoong.

Mau tak mau jantung Jaejoong berdesir halus saat mendengar jawaban Yunho. Aiss, laki-laki dihadapannya ini bagaimana mungkin bisa membuatnya berdebar setelah kemarin membuatnya kesal.

Jaejoong pun sudah akan bertanya lagi namun suaranya teredam saat suara kencang dari arah panggung terdengar. Dan detik berikutnya, konser hari itu pun dimulai dan suara berat vokalis Orange Mermale membuat Jaejoong segera beralih menatap kearah panggung.

Selama konser berlangsung, Yunho tak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang nampak sangat bahagia bisa menonton konser ini. Ia harus berterimakasih kepada samchonnya-Jung Yonghwa-yang memberikannya tiket gratis untuk konser Orange Mermale kali ini.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama menikmati dengan senang konser Orange Mermale kali ini. Ya walaupun Yunho sama sekali tidak menyukai musik indie, namun baginya yang terpenting adalah bisa melihat senyum diwajah Jaejoong.

Kini konser sudah hampir selesai. Yunho pun meminta izin sebentar kepada Jaejoong untuk pergi ke toilet. Padahal sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah, Yunho mempunyai sebuah kejutan untuk Jaejoong tepat diakhir dari konser ini.

"Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah datang hari ini. Dan sampai jumpa di konser berikutnya."

Para member Orange Mermale pun segera bergabung kearah depan dan membungkukkan badannya kearah penonton. Mengucapkan rasa terimakasih karena sudah hadir dan menonton konser mereka kali ini.

Semua penontonpun mulai meneriakkan kata 'encore' dan membuat vokalis Orange Mermale kembali membuka suara.

"Kali ini kami mempunyai persembahan special."

Dan tepat setelah berkata demikian, dari arah belakang panggung, muncullah Yunho yang tengah tersenyum manis memandang tepat kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut karena melihat kehadiran Yunho diatas panggung, namun setelahnya ia pun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya saat mendengar Yunho berkata akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk dirinya.

Yunho pun mulai bernyanyi lagu dimana lagu itu bercerita tentang seseorang yang hendak menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang sudah lama ia sukai. Jaejoong teringat kalau lagu ini adalah lagu yang sama dengan lagu yang ia tanyakan pada Yunho di cafe kemarin, namun Yunho salah menjawabnya. Jaejoong pun akhirnya tersenyum lebar dan mulai menikmati penampilan Yunho diatas panggung.

::

::

YunJae - Plus Nine Boy

::

::

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini tengah berjalan pelan menyusuri jembatan setelah selesai menonton konser. Kembali Yunho bersenandung menyanyikan lagu yang tadi dinyanyikannya untuk Jaejoong, dan membuat Jaejoong sedikit canggung saat mendengar lirik demi lirik yang Yunho nyanyikan. Yunho pun kemudian berhenti bernyanyi dan memanggil Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong." panggil Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Yunho pun kemudian mendekatkan dirinya kearah Jaejoong lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong hingga posisi keduanya kini saling berhadapan.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" lanjut Yunho lagi sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam. Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang seharunya ia katakan.

"Benar-benar tidak ada? Aku pikir, aku sudah melakukannya sangat baik diatas panggung tadi. Aku..aku menyukaimu Kim Jaejoong. Kau satu-satunya yang ada dipikiranku saat ini." kata Yunho akhirnya yang kembali menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terpaku saat kembali mendengar pernyataan perasaan Yunho. Sedikit hatinya bergetar nyaman saat mendengar pernyataan Yunho itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan menjawab pernyataanku?" tanya Yunho lagi karena tidak kunjung mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong.

Cukup sudah! Apa selama ini usahanya sia-sia sehingga Jaejoong sama sekali enggan untuk membalas perasaannya?

Yunho pun menjadi ragu sekarang melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam. Sungguh ia hanya ingin kejelasan dari sikap Jaejoong. Selama ini ia merasa kalau Jaejoong juga sebenarnya menyukainya. Terbutkti Jaejoong yang sudah mulai mau berbicara banyak kepadanya, hanya saja namja cantik itu tidak ingin mengakuinya entah karena alasan apa.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho lagi dan kini Jaejoong memilih menunduk.

Semuanya berakhir dengan sia-sia. Yunho pun menghela nafas menyerah karena sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mengerti."

Jaejoong perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara lemah Yunho. Oh tidak, apa ia sudah menyakiti hati namja tampan itu lagi? Jaejoong bisa lihat guratan kecewa yang terlukis jelas diwajah Yunho, dan itu membuat hatinya berdetak tidak nyaman.

Ia tidak suka melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho yang seperti itu.

"Aku pergi."

Yunho pun akhirnya memilih untuk pergi, membawa kekecewaan besar dalam hatinya. Ini sungguh sakit. Dan ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Selama ini ia sudah menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, namun kesabarannya ada batasnya. Dan nampaknya, ini adalah batas kesabarannya.

Sementara itu Jaejoong hanya terpaku menatap kepergian Yunho, ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak meminta agar Yunho tidak pergi, namun entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia pun hanya memandang kepergian Yunho dengan sendu, gurat sedih juga terlihat jelas diwajahnya dan kemudian berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Yunho.

' _Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak memanggilku'_

Yunho berjalan dengan lesu. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat masam setelah merasakan apa itu yang namanya patah hati.

' _Semuanya berakhi sudah'_

Yunho terus berjalan dengan lesu, sampai akhirnya ia meraskan sebuah getaran diponselnya. Ia pun membuka ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan dari Jaejoong. Dan saat ia membuka pesan itu, ia pun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

Diponselnya, nampak sebuah gambar yang tadi dikirimkan oleh Jaejoong. Hanya sebuah gambar 'Cony dan Brownie' yang tengah duduk bersama dengan gambar-gambar hati yang mengelilinginya. Dan hal itu sudah cukup membuat Yunho mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho pun segera berbalik dan melihat kearah Jaejoong yang berada diseberangnya. Ia pun kemudian berteriak lantang mengungkapkan betapa ia sangat bahagia.

"Kim Jaejoong! Aku menyukaimu! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Mulai sekarang aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Yunho pun kembali melihat gambar yang dikirim Jaejoong. Ia pun kemudian membalasnya dengan mengirimkan tanda hati yang sangat banyak kepada Jaejoong.

Sementara diseberang jalan, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum geli melihat antusias Yunho. Well, sepertinya ia mengambil keputusan disaat yang tepat.

Dan pada akhirnya, penantian Yunho akan balasan cinta Jaejoong pun terbalaskan. Akhirnya ia bisa meluluhkan kekeraskepalaan Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu mengakui kalau ia juga menyukai dirinya.

Kutukan angka '9' dalam keluarga Jung nampaknya membawa akhir yang bahagia untuk Jung Yunho. Semoga saja setelah ini tidak ada lagi kesialan yang lain yang menantinya di depan sana ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oshimai ^^

(END)

Jangan protes yahh.. heheheee

Happy Bornday uri beloved Jaejoongie ^^ #happyjaejoongday #wewillwaitforjaejoong

Sukses terus bareng JYJ dan langgeng sama appa bear a.k.a Jung Yunho ne ~~

Jaaa,,, ini dia ending dari kutukan angka '9' keluarga Jung.. Nampaknya kutukan itu sekarang tidak berpengaruh atas kisah cinta Jung Yunho..

Terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah mengikuti ceritanya.. terima kasih juga buat kalian yang sudah mensupport saya selaku author hingga cerita ini menemui akhirnya..

Saya ingin membalas review kalian ne :

shipper89 : iya ini dilanjut ^^

alby chun : ini dilanjut.. iya ada juga cerita diumur segitu. Nanti kalau ada waktu, mungkin saya akan membuat cerita yang berbeda diumur 29 tahun ^^

Guest 1 : apakah ini sudah masuk epilog yang baik untuk Yunho appa? Hehe, gomawo sudah baca..

Himawari23 : yes.. ini ada epilognya ya ^^

choikim1310 : endingnya emang begitu.. tapi ini ada epilognya ya.. iya di drama aslinya juga mereka tidak bersatu..

birin rin : ini dilanjut ya ~~

Ahieru Hana : iya, karena kasiansama Yunho jadi saya buat epilog yang lebih baik buat dia xD

Jung Sister : ini memang end ya.. tapi saya tambah epilog ^^

dheaniyuu : iya kasihan Yunho .. sialnya bertubi-tubi.. endnya memang dichap kemarin, tapi saya lanjutkan dengan epilog ^^

Shim Shia : endnya memang di chap kemarin dan saya tambah epilog ^^

zheouniquee : iya itu endnya.. saya juga tidak sadar membuat ending di chap 9 xD ini saya lanjut pakai epilog ya~~

lipminnie : iya end disini ^^ ini dilanjut epilog ya~~

akiramia44 : haha.. ya endnya memang begini xD no sequel, tapi saya lanjut pakai epilog ya~~

Bestin84 : iya endingnya ga happy.. tapi eilognya tetep happy ending an?

Guest 2 : ini dilanjut ^^

mei azzahra1 : iya Yunho jadi tidak bersemangat gitu karena patah hati.. mari kita bantai Changmin bersama-sama.. iya, seriusan end.. tapi dilanjut epilog xD

Blueonyx Syiie : hihi.. iya ini dilanjut ^^

YJS : iya Yunho patah hati T.T sebagai laki-laki sejati memang harus bisa nepatin janji, tapi….sepertinya itu hanya bertahan sebentar bagi Yunho xD

ccsyaoran01 : iya setuju! Cita pertama memang harus diperjuangkan.. ini dilanjut epilog ya~

himeryo99 : kakak nggak gantungin kamu kok #loh(?) ini dilanjut ya~

saphire always for onyx : ini dilanjut dengan epilog.. gimana? Sudah tau apakah Jaejoong sedih atau tidak?

5351 : jangan sedih #cupcup.. ini dilanjut ya~~

Herojaejae : hihi.. sabar-sabar! Ini saya kasi epilog ya~ iya, Yunho sudah jatuh terlalu dalam sama pesona Jaejoong

Yikyung : no sequel ya.. mungkin saya akan membuat cerita yang berbeda diumur 29 tahun ^^

nabratz : ini emang end.. tapi saya lanjut dengan epilog ^^

Jangan lupa tinggalkan kesan terakhir kalian untuk chap ini ya ~~ Sankyuuu minna...

.

Denpasar, 26 Januari 2016

.

OMAKE

Changmin membuka-buka album foto lama yang tersimpan apik dalam rumahnya. Entah mengapa namja pecinta makanan itu tiba-tiba ingin melihat foto-foto lama tentang keluarganya.

Sementara disebelahnya, nampak Yoochun yang juga melihat-lihat album foto lainnya. Sesekali terdengar tawa dari keduanya saat menemukan foto jadul dimana wajah meraka masih terlihat begitu 'kuno'.

"Hahahahaa...lihatlah Min. Kau memakai rok?" tawa Yoochun pecah begitu melihat sebuah foto dimana Changmin yang mengenakan baju perempuan.

Changmin mengembungkan pipinya sebal mendengar tawa mengejek Yoochun saat melihat foto masa kecilnya yang menggunakan rok.

"Apa matamu buta hyung? Itu bukan rok. Lihat, itu masih ada belahan ditengahnya."

"Tapi tetap saja, kau terlihat seperti mengenakan rok. Kka, apa kau ingin mengenakannya lagi diumur segini? Sepertinya itu akan terlihat lucu."

Changmin semakin kesal mendengar ejekan Yoochun. Ia pun menatap kesal lalu membuka album foto dipangkuannya dengan kasar.

Srakk

Srakk

Srakk

Puk

"Oh apa ini?" gumam Changmin saat melihat selembar foto terjatuh dari album yang tadi dibukanya. Iapun kemudian mengambil foto itu, lalu melihatnya. "Ah, ini foto hyungie saat SMA." gumamnya lagi saat melihat kalau ternyata itu adalah foto sang kakak saat masih berada di SMA. Changmin pun tersenyum melihat foto itu. Hah, ia jadi teringat kakaknya yang kini berada di Jepang.

Yoochun yang sedari tadi asik menertawakan foto-foto Changmin, seketika menghentikan tawanya saat melihat Changmin asik memandangi sebuah foto. Iapun menjadi kepo dan ikut melihat foto itu.

"Mwol bwa?"

"Ini foto saat hyungie sekolah. Lihatlah gayanya, dia masih menjadi siswa bermasalah saat itu."

Yoochun ikut menatap foto itu dan mengangguk membenarkan. Yah, ia juga mengenal kakak dari food monster itu, dan ia juga tau bagaimana nakalnya hyung Changmin itu saat masih bersekolah. Ya, hyung dari Chagmin adalah salah satu brandalan di sekolahnya dulu.

Yoochun pun kembali melihat-lihat foto itu, sampai matanya terfokus pada salah satu namja dalam foto itu. Dipandanginya terus namja itu, seakan mengenalnya.

"Sepertinya, aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana?" gumamnya masih terus memperhatikan namja dalam foto itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat hyung?"

"Ini. Namja ini, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya." kata Yoochun sambil menunjuk salah satu namja dalam foto itu.

Changmin segera ikut melihat namja yang dimaksud dengan Yoochun, dan ia mengernyitkan keningnya bingung karena merasa pernah melihat namja itu juga. "Ne, aku rasa aku juga mengenalnya."

Lama Changmin berpikir sampai akhirnya ia tersentak kaget. "OMONA!" teriaknya lantang dan membuat Yoochun terkejut.

"Yah! Jangan berteriak ditelingaku!"

"Oh tidak! Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Hyung, namja ini adalah Kim Jaejoong." seru panik Changmin saat teringat jika namja dalam foto itu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Pantas saja ia seperti pernah melihat Jaejoong saat melihatnya pertama kali dulu. Ternyata ia adalah salah satu genk sang hyung yang tidak kalah berandalannya dari sang hyung.

Yoochun mengernyit bingung tidak mengerti maksud Changmin. "Musun suriya?"

"Ini, namja ini adalah Kim Jaejoong saat ia masih SMA. Dan hyung tau, ia adalah salah satu teman brandalan hyungie. Ia sering datang ke rumah jadi aku sering melihatnya. Penampilannya sangat berbeda, aku jadi tidak langsung mengenalinya"

Ya, penampilan Jaejoong yang dulu memang sangat berbeda. Dulunya rambut Jaejoong panjang hingga melewati bahu dan ia sering mengikatnya menjadi satu kebelakang. Sementara sekarang, rambutnya sudah dipotong pendek dan diwarnai pirang.

"Jadi maksudmu, Jaejoomg itu teman kakakmu? Itu berarti ia lebih tua dari kita?"

Changmin mengangguk membenarlan.

"Oh no! Apa yang akan terjadi pada Yunho jika tau ini?"

"Molla. Aku tidak ingin membayangkannya."

Keduanya saling tatap memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang bisa terjadi jika sampai Yunho tau kalau Jaejoong ternyata lebih tua darinya. Ditambah lagi kenyataan kalau namja cantik itu dulunya adalah seorang berandalan.

Oh, apakah ternyata kutukan angka '9' dalam keluarga Jung masih terus menghantui Yunho?

.

.

.

END ^^

Sankyuuu


End file.
